Baby John
by Road1985J2
Summary: Cuando Dean descubre que es padre en niño medio humano medio vampiro, agotara todos sus esfuerzos por salvarlo de un grupo de vampiros con la ayuda de su hermano, aunque eso signifique convertirse en uno de ellos. Protective Dean. HurtConfort.
1. Chapter 1

Dean llegó por fin a la carretera, había estado andando por el bosque toda la noche, hasta estar completamente seguro de que nadie le estaba siguiendo, de que había dejado atrás a sus perseguidores y que no le iban a encontrar. Un coche apareció en la lejanía, Dean le hizo señas y este se detuvo. Antes de subir, Dean miró en todas direcciones; estaba sólo, completamente.

"¿A donde vas?" El conductor era un hombre mayor, de unos sesenta años, que lo miró con curiosidad, pues no era encontrarse a un autostopista en medio de la nada y que además yo llevaba ninguna mochila y ni nada.

"De vuelta a la ciudad." Dean no quería decir mucho. En realidad no era de las personas que hablaba con facilidad con los extraños, a menos que se tratara de una chica y la encontrara en un bar, por la noche y después de una cacería.

"No quiero parecer demasiado curioso, pero me preguntaba que haces por aquí."

Dean miró al hombre y no supo que contestar, en realidad él también se preguntaba lo mismo y todavía no había encontrado una respuesta para eso. Todo había salido tan mal las últimas horas que, por un segundo, pensó que simplemente se trataba de una pesadilla. Al final prefirió no decir la verdad, porque tampoco sabía cual era.

"Es una larga historia." Se hundió en el asiento, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Intentó recordar lo sucedido desde que Sam y él habían comenzado la última cacería, pero al hacerlo, los recuerdos estaban amontonados unos encima de otros, la historia era demasiado confusa y tuvo que tomarse su tiempo para llegar al principio y deshacer el nudo que toda ella formaba.

El principio, ¿cual era exactamente el principio? Ah si claro, la llamada de Helen.

"Dean escúchame, necestio vuestra ayuda." Parecía alterada y lo cierto es que no era para menos. "Es Jo, se ha ido."

"Cálmate Helen, ya sabes que volverá, otras veces lo ha hecho, otras veces se ha marchado, pero al final, todo sale bien. Jo es así"

"No Dean, esta vez es diferente, es por un chico, se ha ido con él. Hemos discutido, porque le dije que no me gustaba, que ese chico no era de fíar, pero no me quiso escuchar, era como si estuviera bajo un influjo o algo así"

"¿Dices que el tío ese la controlaba?, ¿como, poderes mentales, un hechizo?"

"No lo se, a lo mejor sólo es mi imaginación, pero Dean, te digo que estaba rara, Jo no es así, no lo deja todo por un chico." Dean lo sabía bien, por mucho que Jo le gustara y lo cierto es que sus sentimientos por ella eran más grandes de lo que nunca reconocería, Dean sabía que Jo no le iba a seguir al fin el mundo, tenía sus límities y dejarlo todo sólo por amor, nunca había sido una de sus prioridades desde que la conocía, ser cazadora era más importante para ella.

"¿Sabes donde está, te dijo algo?"

"No, en ese momento no, pero ayer llamó y me dijo que estaba bien, que no me preocupara por ella. ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por ella si es lo único que tengo? No dijo más, pero Ash localizó la llamada dijo que no estaba a más de cinco horas de aquí. Chicos, necesito vuestra ayuda, yo no quiero moverme de aquí por su vuelve y necesito que alguien vaya buscarla, alguien de confianza y no conozco a nadie mejor que vosotros para eso."

"Tu no te preocupes y déjanos a nosotros, la encontraremos y la traeremos de vuelta lo ante posible."

"Muchas gracias Dean, no sabes lo mucho que te agradezco que hagais esto por nosotras."

Dean se despertó cuando el coche por fin paró. Parecía ser una gasolinera y a causa de ellos, Dean era incapaz de reconocer donde se encontraba. Sin duda se había quedado dormido durante el trayecto. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta de lo cansado que realmente estaba y tampoco recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había dormido en los últimos días. Porque lo cierto era que después de la llamada de Helen, las cosas no habían hecho más que ir a peor.

El conductor del coche se preparó para seguir adelante con su viaje. "¿Seguro que no quieres ir a ningún sitio? Aunque yo que tu, me pasaría por un hospital, no pareces tener muy buen aspecto y por su no lo has notado, esa herida de la pierna parece bastante fea."

Dean se detuvo por un segundo para mirar cual era su aspecto para que hubiera preocupado tanto a aquel desconocido. Sin embargo tenía razón. La ropa estaba hecha pedazos, llena de polvo y con manchas de sangre, ya no recordaba ni siquiera a quien pertenecía, ¿era suya, de su hermano?, no era capaz de recordarlo, o más bien no quería recordarlo, no entonces, no sin haber descansado.

Pero no podía, su hermano estaba ahí fuera en algún lado y tenía que encontrarlo. "Gracias por todo, pero creo que me quedo aquí."

"¿Estas seguro? Puedo acercarte a un hospital."

"Gracias pero no será necesario, son sólo unos golpes". Dean abrió la puerta del vehículo y bajó, aunque ahora que la adrenalina estaba empezando a desaparecer, se dio cuenta de que la pierna le dolía demasiado, que apenas podía andar y tal vez el hombre tenía razón y debía pasar primero por un hospital, si estaba herido o en baja forma, no podría hacer mucho por salvar a su hermano y a Jo. Jo, ¿Por qué tuvo que marcharse con ese tipo, es que no sabe a lo que nos enfrentamos los cazadores?. "En el fondo," pensó Dean, "Sólo es una cría que quiere crecer demasiado rápido."

Dean se dio la vuelta, para subir de nuevo al coche, cuando a su espalda, sintió que alguien o algo lo estaba observando fijamente, se giró, buscando su arma por algún lado, no la llevaba, debía de haberla perdido en la lucha de la noche anterior. Miró a un bosque cercano y entonces lo vio, de pie, mirándole tal y como había sentido. Pero no era el mismo Sam, no era su hermano el que no le quitaba la vista de encima. Había cambiado en algo que Dean debía limpiar de su hermano antes de que fuera demasiado tardo.

¿Pero como lo iba a hacer? Estaba él sólo frente a aquel ejército de, no sabía que nombre darles, locos, hipnotizados, zombis, no lo sabía, pero desde luego, si tenía claro que se trataba de seres humanos atrapados en su propio cuerpo, como le había ocurrido a Jo y como finalmente había visto como le sucedía a Sam y no podía evitarlo.

Pero ahora tenía la oportunidad de cambiarlo, de devolver a su hermano a su estado natural y estaba decidido a que nada y nadie le iba a para esta vez. No, esta vez no volvería a fallar. Se volvió a meter al coche y accedió a que el hombre lo llevara al hospital más cercano. Tenía que descansar y curar sus heridas si realmente quería sacar a Jo y a Sam de esa secta o lo que fuera. Pero tenía que planearlo bien o de lo contrario, lo más seguro es que terminara de la misma manera el también.

"¿Por donde empezamos?, no sabemos a donde se han ido, no tenemos ninguna pista." Sam era muy escéptico con la huida de Jo; no es que fuera la primera vez que se escapaba de casa ni mucho menos y al final siempre volvía y Sam no creía que esta vez fuera a ser diferente. "¿Por qué no esperamos a ver si vuelve por si sóla?, no se un par de días."

"¿Un par de días?, para entonces ya puede estar muerta o algo peor." Dean también sabía que se trataría de una de sus rabietas, pero no quiso quitarle hierro al asunto, porque de algún modo, Dean había terminado viendo a Jo, como a su hermana pequeña, la que nunca pudo tener y estaba dispuesto a cuidarla de cualquier daño que pudiera sufrir. Ya la habían puesto en peligro demasiadas veces, como para dejar que pasaran los días en esta ocasión. "Jo hizo una llamada, podemos rastrearla y tendremos un punto del que partir."

En efecto, ya llamada no había sido hecha desde un teléfono móvil, sino desde una cabina y eso ya era un principio. En realidad no se encontraba lejos de su casa, apenas uns cientos de quilómetros y a su alrededor, no encontraron rastro de neumáticos, por lo que lo más probable es que no andaran lejos de allí. Recorrieron el lugar y sólo encontraron un par de casas y una estaba completamente abandonada. Dean tuvo la certeza, de que Jo estaba allí y que estaba en peligro.

"¿Qué hacemos?" Preguntó Sam mientras miraba hacia la casa con unos prismáticos.

"Esperaremos a que se haga de noche, entonces entraremos y sacaremos a Jo."

"No sabemos con que nos estamos enfrentando, no nos podemos arriesgar de esa manera."

"Lo se Sam, pero no se me ocurre una forma más rápida y segura de hacer esto." Dean sentía que tenían que sacarla de allí lo antes posible, que cada momento que pasaba en el interior del edificio, era un segundo que perdían de poder salvarla.

"¿Estás seguro de lo que vamos a hacer?" Sam sólo necesitaba que su hermano le dijera que si para seguir adelante con su plan, si él estaba convencido, Sam también lo estaría.

"No, pero se que es lo que tenemos que hacer."

Dean se volvió a despertar, en esta ocasión se vio tumbado en una cama, definitivamente, era un hospital y seguramente, más que dormirse, se había quedado inconsciente. Se incorporó, le dolía todo el cuerpo, pero sobretodo la pierna parecía que le ardía.

"Perdiste mucha sangre muchacho, perdiste el conocimiento y te traje aquí. Espero que ya te encuentres mejor. Por cierto, no nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es James."

"Dean... gracias, supongo que le debo la vida, si no hubiera sido por usted, no se donde estaría ahora".

"No te preocupes por eso ahora, lo importante es que descanses y recuperes fuerzas para ayudar a tu hermano." Dean se quedó estupefacto, ¿Había hablado en sueños sobre su problema?

"¿Cómo..."

"No te alarmes, fui amigo de tu padre y lo soy de Helen y me pidió ayuda para encontrar a su hija, dijo que os había llamado, pero que toda la ayuda que pudiera encontrar sería poca."

"Entonces eres cazador."

"Si, aunque hace mucho que no ejerzo, seguramente estaré desentrenado, así que necesitaré que me pongas al día y para eso tienes que recuperarte." James se acercó a la cama y poniendo una mano en el hombro de Dean, lo obligó a recostarse de nuevo. "Lo mejor será que duermas un rato, te sentará bien."


	2. Chapter 2

Sam despertó en la más completa oscuridad, pero logró darse cuenta que tenía las manos atadas a la silla en la que le habían colocado. La forma en la que había llegado allí, todavía estaba un poco borrosa en su mente, pero si que recordaba bien, haber entrado con Dean en la vieja casa donde se suponía que tenían a Joe. Dean... miró a ambos lados, pero no voy a su hermano por ninguna parte ahora que la vista se le había acostumbrado a la oscuridad.

Sin embargo, si que se dio cuenta que no estaba sólo allí, que a su izquierda había otra persona, amordazada como él. Primero pensó que se podría tratar de Jo, porque al fijarse, vio que era una chica y de una edad similar a ella, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no era ella y que por lo tanto, no sabía donde se encontraba su amiga.

Trató de soltar las cuerdas que lo sujetaban, pero el nudo era demasiado fuerte y se vio incapaz de conseguirlo. Un segundo más tarde, una puerta al fondo, que hasta ese momento Sam no había visto, se abrió y apareció un hombre, alto, corpulento y con un color de piel demasiado pálido para ser humano. "Es un vampiro", pensó Sam, seguramente el mismo que había conseguido llevarse a Jo sin que esta opusiera ninguna resistencia, le había inducido mentalmente.

El hombre, o la criatura, Sam no sabía como denominarlo, se acercó a ellos dos, pero apenas pareció percatarse de que Sam estuviera allí, sino que arrodilló directamente frente a la chica que seguía inconsciente en la silla de al lado. El vampiro, tomó su cara entre sus manos y se la levantó. La chica abrió los ojos en ese momento y al cruzar sus ojos con los del vampiro comenzó a gritar. Él le tapó la boca y a los pocos segundos, la chica se cayó como hipnotizada.

"¿Donde está?" Dijo pacientemente el vampiro.

"Nunca te quedarás con él. Me mentisteis para conseguir vuestro propósito, pero ahora que se la verdad, nunca te diré su paradero." Aunque al principio le había parecido a Sam una chica desvalida y falta de recursos, como muchas de las personas a las que su hermano y él habían ayudado en otras cacerías, ahora parecía que se había crecido y parecía otra persona completamente distinta.

"Cuando te hicimos una de los nuestros, sabías lo que queríamos de ti, aceptaste el trato en su momento y ahora es el momento de que cumplas tu parte." ¿Era un vampiro?, Sam casi no podía ni creer lo que acababa de oir. "No tienes muchas opciones."

"En realidad si."

"¿De que estás hablando?" El vampiro se acercó más a ella, como si de esa manera, pudiera introducirse en su mente y averiguar la información que tan desesperadamente parecía estar buscando.

"Que nunca encontrarás a ese niño, por mucho que lo busques, no darás con él, porque está a salvo, en un lugar seguro, donde tu no podrás localizarlo."

El otro vampiro, parecía haber empezado a perder la paciencia por momentos y Sam sabía muy bien, que eso no era nada bueno para él, en el caso de que la criatura decidiera sacar toda su rabia atacándole a él.

"¡Fuiste tu verdad, tu la dejaste marchar! No fue un accidente como nos hiciste creer, la chica no te golpeó y escapó, tu la dejaste ir con el niño."

"Jo, tiene que estar hablando de Jo." Al menos eso era lo que Sam quería creer en ese momento, que su amiga estaba a salvo, que había conseguido escapar y que así, de esa forma, sólo tenía que preocuparse de escapar el mismo, tarea que no iba a resultar nada fácil.

"Muy listo, pero demasiado tarde, ya está muy lejos, ella y el niño." Con un rápido gesto, que Sam casi fue incapaz de ver, el vampiro rompió el cuello de la chica que quedó muerta al instante.

"Eso ya lo veremos." Entonces se volvió hacia Sam. "¿Y vosotros que estabais haciendo aquí? Se que tienes un compañero y que ha escapado. Así dime, ¿Quienes sois y que hacíais rondando este sitio."

Cuando el doctor entró en la habitación de Dean, este estaba revisando los apuntes de su padre, en busca de cualquier información sobre el grupo que se había llevado a Jo y que ahora tenía su hermano, tenía que saber si era una secta, que era lo que querían, cualquier cosa que le pudiera ayudar a sacar a su hermano de allí.

"Dean, creo que alguien quiere verle." Cuando la vio, Dean casi no pudo creerlo, Jo estaba en la puerta, mirándolo con la mirada de mayor terror que él hubiera visto en su vida y llevaba algo en los brazos, algo que se movía.

"Jo" trató de levantarse para acercarse y abrazar a su amiga, pero pierna todavía no le respondía como debía y tuvo que ser ella la que se sentara en el borde de la cama. La rodeó con los brazos y al notarla cerca, volvió a percatarse de que lo que fuera que tenía pegado al pecho estaba vivo ¿y lloraba como un recien nacido?. "¿Como estás?, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Donde está Sam?"

Eran demasiadas preguntas para ella, que todavía estaba en estado de shock y que además tenía que contarle demasiadas cosas a Dean. "Estoy bien, una de ellos me ayudó a escapar, no me han hecho ningún daño, al menos no les ha dado tiempo, pero no se nada de Sam, ni siquiera sabía que estábais por allí, no lo he visto, ha sido todo tan..." apenas pudo terminar la frase antes de que las lágrimas salierande sus ojos. Dean volvió a abrazarla, pero esta vez, como si se tratara de su propia hermana.

"Y esto, quiero decir, que haces con un niño, ¿por qué no será tuyo verdad?" Al pronunciar esa preguntar, se recordó a su padre, en la forma en que él se lo podría preguntar a él y sonrió al pensar en ello.

"No, Dean, no es mío, en realidad es más complicado que todo eso." Separó al niño de su pecho, y se lo acercó a Dean. La criatura era el ser más pequeño que Dean hubiera visto nunca y cuando se dio cuenta lo estaba mirando fijamente con sus diminutos ojos, no pudo sino cogerlo y aliviar a Jo de la carga.

"¿Que quieres decir con eso de que es más complicado? Yo sólo veo un niño"

"Dean, a decir verdad, no es sólo un niño. En primer lugar se trata de un híbrido."

"¿Cómo? Vamos Jo no estamos hablando de un alienígena, ¿O si?"

"No, no tiene nada que ver con alienígenas. Cuando digo híbrido, quiero decir que tiene sangre humana y de vampiro, la madre ya era un vampiro cuando se quedó embarazada"

"No sabía que eso fuera posible" Dean volvió a mirar al pequeño como si estuviera buscando algo en él que lo diferenciara de cualquier otro recien nacido, pero encontró nada, simplemente parecía completamente normal.

"Ellos tampoco, por eso quisieron intentarlo, saber si se podían reproducir de la misma forma que los humanos, y eso fue lo que le dijeron a la madre antes de convertirla, le dieron a elegir ser uno de los suyos o no, pero con la única condición de que debían darle al primer hijo que tuviera si su experimento salía bien. Pero, cuando dio a luz, la madre no estuvo de acuerdo y quiso salvar al niño."

"¿Y como entras tu en todo esto?" Dean estaba acariciando al niño, que poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido apoyado en Dean.

"Cuando pensaron que tal vez la madre hiciera desaparecer al niño, buscaron una nueva chica e intentaron hacer lo mismo."

"Y esa fuiste tu. Entonces si no te han convertido, es que uno de ellos y tu." Dean estaba tan preocupado por la respuesta, que apenas se atrevía a preguntarlo.

"No, no tuvieron tiempo, antes de eso, la madre del niño, entró en la habitación en la que tenían, me contó rápidamente la historia que te he dicho a ti y me entregó al bebé. Luego me acompañó a la salida y me dijo donde estabas."

"¿Cómo podía saber ella donde estaba yo?"

"Porque me envió a mi a buscarte" Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, mientras hablaban, James había entrado en la habitación. "Ella vio como os acercábais a la casa y supo que veníais a por Jo, cuando vio que conseguiste salir, me llamó y me dijo que te ayudara."

"Me has mentido, dijiste que eras amigo de mi padre"

"Y lo era, una cosa no quita para la otra, tu sabes tan bien como yo, que no todos los vampiros son iguales, que no todos quieren hacer daños a los humanos. Ella es uno de este tipo."

Antes de que Dean le pudiera contestar Jo continuó hablando.

"Dean, hay otra cosa que debes saber, aunque no se como empezar, la verdad."

"¿Es sobre Sam?"

"No, lo siento, ya te he dicho que no se que ha sido de él, pero estoy segura que estará bien, ya lo verás." Dean la miró extrañado, porque si no se trataba de su hermano, no sabía que podía ser lo que le quisiera decir Jo y que fuera tan importante. El niño se movió en su regazo, como si estuviera buscando la posición más cómoda, pero no se despertó.

"La cosa es Dean, que este niño, es tu hijo."


	3. Chapter 3

He cambiado este capitulo, por otro que es casi lo mismo, pero no diferencias importantes, la verdad es que se me fue la pinza cuando escribí y el otro y creo que este está mejor, aunque eso me lo decis vosotros.

* * *

Dean parecía estar en otro mundo completamente distinto al del resto de la humanidad. Ni siquiera había tenido ninguna reacción aparente y externa, ante la noticia de que el bebé que se había quedado dormido en su regazo era su hijo. Estaba pensativo, tenía demasiadas cosas a las que darles vueltas, pero sólo una la tenía segura y no era precisamente la recien descubierta paternidad.

"Voy a buscar a Sam." Con mucho cuidado de que la criatura no se despertara se la tendió a Jo y trató de levantarse, pero cuando puso la pierna derecha en el suelo, sintió como si le clavaran cientos de agujas en ella y se volvió a sentar. "¡Mierda!"

"Tu no te vas a mover de aquí. Nosotros iremos a buscar a tu hermano." Le dijo James mientras le obligaba a volver a tumbarse en la cama. James le recordaba enormemente a su padre, incluso sabía que le hubiera dicho lo mismo de haber estado allí.

"Además, tienes otras cosas en las que pensar ahora." Dijo Jo, mientras le volvía a entregar al niño. El la miró con seriedad y tuvo ganas de contestar a eso, pero no lo hizo, pero no porque no tuviera razón, sino por todo lo contrario, era completamente cierto; porque ahora su vida iba a cambiar para siempre, ya no podría contar con la misma libertad que antes, ahora había alguien que dependía completamente de él, alguien a quien, por mucho que tratara de evitar mostrarlo, estaba empezando a tomar cariño, alguien a quien no podía dejar atrás, como todos los sitios por los que había pasado.

Pero, ahora lo más importante en su mente no era eso, sino tener de vuelta a Sam, por ello, aunque algo molesto por no poder acompañarlos, Dean aceptó la solución que le habian propuesto y vio como los dos salían de la habitación y le dejaban sólo, acompañado por la dulce criatura que había resultado ser sangre de su sangre y a quien no hubiera esperado llegar a conocer, no al menos en un futuro cercano, pero que resultaba que existía de verdad.

No podía dejar de pensar en Sam, en lo que diría cuando lo viera. Siempre había estado seguro de que Sam sería el primero en casarse y en tener niños, porque siempre le había visto preparado para ser un gran padre. Pero, en su lugar, ahora resultaba que él había sido el primero en ser padre y padre soltero además, pero estaba seguro de que Sam le sería de gran ayuda desde el primer momento.

En ese momento, sintió una punzada en el corazón, por no estar ayudando a Sam, por no poder salvarlo esta vez, por no ser él, el que estuviera ahí para sacarlo de los problemas y tener que esperar a verlo aparecer por la puerta.

Entonces entendió lo que pasa por la mente de la gente cuando espera a que ellos les devuelvan a sus seres queridos, a sus hijos que han sido secuestrados por alguna criatura sobrenatural. Estaba tenso y cada cinco minutos miraba el reloj, pensando en lo que estaría pasando, en si Sam, Jo y James lograrían salir de allí con vida y si todo saldría bien.

Una hora más tarde de salir del hospital Jo y James llegaron a la casa en al que se encontraba Sam. Con mucho cuidado de no ser descubiertos, se acercaron a la ventana más cercana y se cercioraron que no hubiera ningún vampiro en los alrededores. Al menos algo jugaba a su favor, ya era de día, el sol brillaba en el cielo y no era el momento predilecto de los vampiros para salir a la calle.

James se acercó a la puerta, no estaba cerrada con llave, por lo que no tuvo que forzarla para abrirla, le hizo un gesto a Jo para que lo siguiera. Ella lo guió por los pasillos, pues recordaba bien como habia llegado a la salida y tras andar unos cien metros, encontraron una puerta abierta y vieron a Sam en la habitación, sentado en una silla y según supusieron, estaba amordazado.

Parecía dormido y no se percató cuando los dos cazadores se acercaron a él. Jo le tocó el hombro, tratando de despertarlo de la manera menos ruda posible. Eso fue suficiente, Sam levantó la cara y vio a James, aunque en un primer momento de confusión creyó que se trataba de su padre. Luego miró a Jo.

"¿Y mi hermano?" volvió a mirar a James y entonces se dio cuenta que no lo conocía, que nunca había visto a ese hombre en su vida, pero dedujo que si estaba allí, sería para ayudarle y prefirió no hacer más preguntas al respecto en ese momento.

"Esta bien, no te preocupes, se hizo daño en la pierna y lo hemos dejado en el hospital, pero está bien." Dijo Jo mientras desataba las cuerdas. Prefirió no comentarle nada del niño, no tenían tiempo para explicaciones y estaba segura que si lo decía, Sam comenzaría a hacer preguntas. Era mejor que lo viera por si mismo y que Dean se lo contara todo en el momento apropiado.

Salieron de la habitación pero cuando estaban a punto de conseguir alcanzar la salidad, uno de los vampiros aparecio en el fondo del pasillo. Los tres lo miraron, esperando que no los hubiera viso, pero desgraciadamente no fue así y la criatura dio la voz de alarma, aunque no pudo hacerlo por mucho rato, antes casi que se pudiera dar cuenta, Jo le disparó en la cabeza.

"No le matara pero al menos lo dentendrá un rato." Sam la miró y se dio cuenta que se había convertido en una excelente cazadora, nada de la chica que habían conocido en el bar de su madre, no ahora era tan buena como cualquiera de ellos. Pero no le dijo nada, lo primero era salir de allí, llegar al coche antes que los sorprendieran los demás vampiros.

Abrieron la puerta, pero antes de salir, escucharon una voz que gritaba desde el fondo. "¡Es ella, la chica tiene al niño!"

Sin mirar atrás, los tres salieron de la casa, sabían perfectamente, que si se quedaban tenían todas las de perder, eran demasiadas criaturas para ellos tres sólos, y se subieron al coche.

"¿Se puede saber de que niño están hablando? No les he odío más que decir que buscaban a un niño. Jo¿de que va todo eso?" Jo lo miró por un momento, dudando de cual iba a ser su respuesta, porque no sabía si contarle directamente todo o esperar a que lo viera con sus propios ojos cuando llegaran al hospital.

"Es complicado." Aunque sin decirle todo lo que ella sabía, puso a Sam al día de la importancia que tenía ese niño para el grupo de vampiros, por ser el primer nacimiento de un híbrido y lo que podrían hacer para conseguir recuperarlo.

"¿Por eso lo habeis dejado con mi hermano, para que lo protejamos nosotros?"

"No exactamente, Sam el niño es tu sobrino." Sam empezó a reirse, pensando que se trataba de una broma, porque de ninguna manera se podía creer que su hermano hubiera sido padre, pero cuando vio el gesto de Jo, pensó que tal vez le estaban hablando en serio.

"No puede ser, él me lo hubiera dicho."

"También se acaba de enterar y la verdad es que no se como se lo ha tomado."

Sam no se lo podía creer, de repente aparecía de la nada un niño que resultaba ser su propio sobrino y que además era medio vampiro, era una locura tan grande que sólo pudo creersela.

Dean despertó de repente al escuchar la vocecita que paecía hablar, pero que sólo emitía algunos sonidos inteligibles, justo a su lado. Se había quedado dormido, no recordaba exactamente cuando y al mirar el reloj, se dio cuenta que habían pasado tres horas desde que se había quedado sólo y Sam seguía sin estar allí.

Miró otra vez al niño, que ahora estaba despierto y lo miraba fijamente con grandes ojos castaños y que por un breve momento, le sonrió como si ya lo hubiera reconocido. Dean tenía que tratar de no pensar en Sam, porque si lo hacía, no estaría más que pensando en lo que les podía haber ocurrido para no haber vuelto. Aún así, pensó que tenía que haber ido con ellos, que haberse quedado no había sido una buena solución, que podía haber dejado al niño allí en el hopital hasta que regresaran. No, tenía que centrarse en otra cosa, por eso, se sentó en la cama, sentó al pequeño delante de él y lo miró, mientras este trataba de tocarle la cara con curiosidad.

"Todo un Winchester." Pensó Dean mientras descubría en la criatura la misma sonrisa de su padre y la misma mirada risueña de su hermano. "Indudablemente eres un pequeño Winchester." Se sorprendió diciendo eso, porque aunque apenas llevaba unas horas con él, ya estaba empezando a verlo, no sólo como un inocente al que debía proteger esta vez, si no como algo más, que al menos, de momento, no sabía muy bien como definir.

"Vaya, creo que me tienes que contar algunas cosas." Dean, miró hacia la puerta y se encontró con su hermano, que aunque tenía el pelo completamente revuleto y la ropa algo polvorienta, parecía estar bien.

"¿Estás bien?, tienes un aspecto horrible."

"Si, estoy perfectamente, en cuanto a ti..."

"No te preocupes, no es nada."

"Dean, no me refiero a eso y lo sabes muy bien." Sam se acercó a la cama y se sentó en ella, esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

Dean suspiró y durante unos segudos bajó la mirada hacia el niño que ahora reposaba apoyado en su pecho.

"No, no lo se, ha sido todo tan rápido, que creo que no he podido asimilar nada todavía. Llevaba todo el día dándole vueltas a lo que te podía haber pasado, que realidad no he podido pararme a pensar en él."

Sam acercó la mano para acariciar la cabeza de la criatura, pero está levantó las manos y cogió su mano, como si quisiera llamar su atención y que lo cogiera. Sam le hizo caso y se acercó, el niño sonrío al verse correspondido y se acurrucó entre los brazos de Sam.

Dean tomó aire y se relajó, ahora que veía otra vez a su hermano y de una pieza, afortunadamente. Mientras miraba su hermano con el pequeño en brazos, sintió como si regresara en el tiempo, como si comenzara a recordar su infancia, cuando apenas contaba con cuatro y cinco años y su padre regresaba casa después de trabajar, cogía al pequeño Sammy en brazos y pasaban largas horas los tres juntos.

Mientras su padre les contaba historias de las cacerías, Sam, con apenas un año, parecía entenderlo todo, comprender lo que su padre les decía y Dean lo vaía mirarlo atentamente, como si no quisiera perderse ni un detalle del relato y reía continuamente, igual que ahora veía hacer a su hijo. Si por primera vez, pensó en el niño como su hijo, no como un simple miembro más de la familia, no como un inocente al que tenían que proteger, sino como alguien tan importante para él, como el propio Sam.

"Tu tambien lo has visto ¿verdad?" Dijo Sam, ahora que el bebé se había dormido de nuevo.

"¿El que?"

"Que es exactamente igual que papá." Dean no dijo nada, porque Sam ya conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta de sobras. "Al menos, de alguna manera será como si estuviera con nosotros otra vez."


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente de todo lo ocurrido, los hermanos dejaron el hospital. En la puerta se despidieron de Jo, diciéndole que debía de ir a ver a su madre, porque estaba muy preocupada por ella. Por otro lado, James les dijo que no se fueran muy lejos, por si necesitaban ayuda, porque sabía que el grupo de vampiros querían recuperar al niño a toda costa y además debían de estar muy disgustados con ellos por haber matado a uno de los suyos.

"Estaré por aquí si me necesitais." El cazador, que tanto les recordaba a su padre, les dejó su número de teléfono y se alejó hasta llegar a su coche. Trás escuchar sus palabras Dean sintió que al fin alguien les había dicho lo que tanto hubiera deseado escuchar de los labios de su propio padre, pero nunca había conseguido, que había alguien ahí fuera para protegerlos en caso de necesidad.

Todavía cogeando, Dean se acercó a la puerta del Impala, el cual lo había traído James la noche anterior. Abrió la puerta y fue a sentarse, listo para marcharse, cuando al mirar hacia Sam, este no se había movido de donde estaba. Llevaba al niño en brazos, que dormía a pierna suelta.

"¿Vienes?"

"Creo que tendríamos que hablar." Sam necesitaba saber lo que pasaba por la mente de su hemano desde que toda la historia de la nueva paternidad se le había venido encima, igual que un aluz de nieve. Sin embargo apenas habían tenido tiempo para estar sólos y no tenía ni idea de lo que rondaba los pensamientos de Dean en aquellos momentos, aunque por lo que podía leer a través de sus ojos, su hermano no estaba pansando por el mejor momento.

"¿Sobre qué?" Dean encendió el motor y espero a que su hermano subiera al coche.

"Dean, las cosas han cambiado por completo. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que esto significa?" Sam procuró no levantar la voz para no despertar a la criatura. "Es tu hijo, Dean. Estamos hablando de que este es tu hijo y que una banda de vampiros van a venir por él. ¿No crees que sería un buen momento para que hablaramos?."

Dean suspiró y miró al horizonte, antes de salir del coche y volverse otra vez hacia su hermano. "Lo que creo, es que sería bueno que nos marcháramos de aquí cuanto antes, no tardará mucho en anochecer y a esos vampiros no les costaría mucho encontrarnos si nos quedamos aqui hablando. ¿Qué tal si dejamos la charla para un poco más adelante, te subes al coche y nos marchamos ya?."

La mente del mayor de los Winchester, estaba llena de pensamientos contradictorios, como si una cantidad innumerable de voces distintas le hablaran al mismo tiempo y no pudiera escucharlas a todas, o lo que era peor, no era capaz de entender con claridad a ninguna de ellas.

Sin embargo, también sabía muy bien que Sam tenía razón, tenía que hablar con alguien de todo lo que había pasado en esos días y dejar salir todas sus dudas y su miedos por un futuro que a partir de ese momento se presentaba totalmente incierto.

Dean siguió con mirada a su hermano, que finalmente había decidido hacerle caso y subir al coche, sin decir nada más por el momento.

Dean sonrió al ver a Sam con el niño. Le recordaba a su padre cuando Sam era todavía un bebé, tenía la misma forma de cogerlo, de tratarlo, de acunarlo en sus brazos y por un segundo, sintió celos de su hermano, porque por mucho que lo había intentado durante los dos días anteriores, no había sido capaz de sentir lo mismo que veía reflejado en los ojos de su hermano en ese mismo instante, ese amor que estaba creciendo en su interior. Dean estaba tratando de evitarlo, de negar que existiera.

Pero eso, no podía decírselo ahora mismo a Sam, no podía contarle que tenía miedo de crear nuevos lazos sentimentales hacia ese niño inocente, porque temiera poder perderlo para siempre si llegaba a quererlo demasiado, igual que le había ocurrido con su madre, con su padre, con todos los que amaba y no quería sentir la misma angustía si le ocurría algo, que la que sentía siempre que Sam estaba en peligro. No se sentía capaz pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Se alejaron todo lo que pudieron del hospital, hasta que ya fue noche cerrada y al final, se detuvieron a pasar la noche, en el primer sitio que encontraron.

En todo el camino, apenas habían hablado. Sam no quería forzar a su hermano, obligarle a sacar una conversación, que en ese momento no estaba dispuesto a tratar. Ya sabía que si lo hacía no lograría nada. Simplemente se había concentrado de mantener caliente al pequeño; la noche había llegado fría y lo rodeó con su chaqueta para que no lo sintiera ningún frío.

De vez en cuando, miraba a su hermano, pero lo veía absolutamente concentrado en la carretera, como si no existiera nada más en el mundo que el horizonte. En todo el rato, Dean no pronunció ni una sola palabra, lo cual preocupó a Sam, pero decidió dejarlo estar y esperar pacientemente.

Dean llevaba un rato dándole vueltas a la noche en la que según le había dicho Jo, el niño había sido concevido y si no le hubieran dicho nada, jamas hubiera pensado que aquella chica fuera un vampiro.

Pensó que había sido una de tantas noches, hasta que finalmente recordó que esa noche hubo algo distinto, algo en lo que no había caído hasta ese momento. La chica le había dado algo, una bebida extraña que no reconoció, pero que el se tomó sin pensar, por la euforia del momento. "¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?." Esa bebida debió de drogarle o algo parecido para que no se diera cuenta de quien era en realidad su compañera de aquella noche.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, Sam le puso en los brazos al niño y le dijo que cuidara de él mientras él se daba una ducha. Antes de que Dean pudiera decir nada, se dio media vuelta, se metió en el baño y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

Por mucho que lo intentaba, no podía aguantarlo más, no podía ver a su hermano alejándose poco a poco de una situación que no podía negar, de un hijo que, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, estaba allí, delante de sus ojos y por mucho que quisiera, no podría mirar hacia otro lado por mucho más tiempo. Por eso había decidido hacer que la realidad fuera a él, que se tuviera que enfrentar directamente a ella de una vez por todas.

Dean vio cerrarse la puerta del baño y anduvo unos pasos hacia ella, pero no pudo continuar pues escuchó los balbuceos del niño, que después varias horas, finalmente se había despertado. Dean lo miró y suspiró, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada. El niño, también lo miró a él y entre balbuceos levantó las manos, tratando de tocarle la cara con sus diminutas manitas. Dean no pudo remediar una sonrisa.

Un pinchazo le atravesó la pierna, todavía la tenía dolorida y necesitaba sentarse. Dejó a la criatura en la cama un momento y se quitó la chaqueta, luego se acercó a él, quien levantó los brazos para que lo cogiera de nuevo y le sonreía alegremente.

Se sentó en la cama, con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero y puso al niño entre sus piernas. Lo miró durante un buen rato, sus movimientos, sus ruiditos, que algún día se convertirían en palabras y sobretodo se fijó en el brillo de sus ojos, el mismo que había visto tantas veces en su padre y en su hermano, una mirada intensa, que podía atravesar el alma de cualquier persona y que este pequeño también tenía y que le hacía pensar en su padre.

Una lágria involuntaria corrió por la mejilla de Dean, el comienzo de una sacudida emocional que estaba empezando a recorrer su cuerpo y que había tratado de impedir por todos los medios desde que Jo le había colocado en los brazos a aquel bebé.

Miró hacia el baño con los ojos humedecidos y entendió entonces, que Sam lo había hecho a propósito, que lo había dejado sólo con el niño a posta, para que por fin se enfrentara a sus sentimientos.

"Muy bien." Dijo por fin el voz alta, mientras, con una mano acariciaba la suave mejilla del niño. "¿Con que has venido para quedarte, eh?." Una de las pequeñas manitas del bebé atrapó uno de sus dedos y lo retuvo con toda su fuerza. "Pues yo no quiero esto sabes, no estoy preparado. Ahora no. Ya tengo bastante con ser responsable de que no le suceda nada a mi hermano, no puedo tenerte también a ti a mi cargo." El pequeño lo miró a los ojos, parecía entender sus palabras porque en sus ojos, Dean vio la mirada de su padre de nuevo y eso volvió a darle ganas de llorar otra vez, pero no lo hizo. "¿Por qué no apareciste antes?, ¿Por qué no pudo saber papá de tu existencia, de que había sido abuelo?."

"Estoy seguro que lo sabe y que está orgulloso de ello, de ti." Dean levantó la cabeza y se encontró con su hermano apoyado en el umbral del baño.

"¿Cuanto llevas ahí?"

"Lo suficiente como para descubrir lo que realmente pasa por tu cabeza, lo que no querías decirme antes y lo que yo necesitaba saber. Dean, soy tu hermano, después de todo lo que hemos pasado," dijo Sam acercándose a la cama. "creo que tengo derecho a que me cuentes estas cosas, porque te quiero y no puedo soportar verte mal, verte sufrír sin que lo compartas conmigo."

"Lo se, Sam."

"¿Entonces?"

"Tengo miedo. Miedo de despertarme una mañana y de ver que no está." Dijo el mayor de los hermanos, mirando al niño. "De que se lo haya llevado finalmente el gurpo de vampiros y de perderlo para siempre. La idea de perderos a alguno de los dos me da pánico sólo de pensar en ello."

"Pero no vamos a dejar que eso pase, te lo prometo. Tu siempre has dicho que sientes la responsabilidad de protegerme, ¿pero que hay de mi?, yo también siento eso ahora mismo, pero hacia vosotros dos. Ahora él es uno de los nuestros."

"Tienes razón." Dean suspiró aliviado después de haber dicho todo lo que sentía; cogió al niño en brazos y lo miró durante unos segundos antes de volver a hablar. "Bienvenido a la familia John Winchester."


	5. Chapter 5

Un ruido en el exterior de la habitación despertó a Dean en plena noche. John dormía junto a él, tan cerca de su propio cuerpo que hasta sentía la respiración del pequeño. Trató de levantarse sin despertarlo y cogiendo la pistola que había dejado al acostarse encima de la mesilla, se dirigió a puerta. Miró a la cama donde descansaba Sam, que tampoco había notado el movimiento fuera.

Con sumo cuidado, Dean abrió la puerta y esperó. Escuchó por unos segundos, pero no hubo nada que le hiciera sospechar que alguien estaba allí. Salió al exterior y miró a ambos lados, pero terminó por convencerse de que se encontraba totalmente sólo. Por un momento, pensó que todo el tema de una banda de vampiros buscando a John, le estaba empezando a volver algo paranoico, pero cuando ya estaba decidido a volver a entrar y acostarse de nuevo, un nuevo ruido llamó su atención.

Lo que fuera lo que producía el ruido estaba muy cerca, según creía, nada más dar la vuelta a la esquina y aunque estaba casi seguro de que se trataría de una trampa, pensó que no se podía arriesgar a que ningún vampiro entrara en la habitación y viera al niño, debía alejarlos de él lo más posible.

Se dirigió al sonido, con el arma apuntando en esa dirección, muy despacio y atento a cualquier movimiento que se pudiera producir en la oscuridad. Llegó al final de la pared, respiró profundamente y acto seguido giró hacia el callejón. Nada, absolutamente nada que pudiera hacer ruido, ni siquiera un gato callejero. Sin dudad alguna, ahora estaba más convencido que nunca de que se trataba de una trampa. Pero para entonces ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de plan.

Se dio vuelta para regresar a la habitación pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, algo lo empujó contra la pared, impidendole cualquier movimiento. Una sombra tapaba la luz de las farolas, alguien alto, más que Dean y que lo sujetaba sin apenas esfuerzo.

"¿Donde está el niño?" Se movió ligeramente y fue entonces cuando Dean pudo verle el rostro pálido y como los colmillos sobresalían más de lo normal mientras hablaba.

"Creo que te equivocas de persona, amigo." Dean sentía una gran presión provocada por la mano de la criatura y unas grandes uñas, más parecidas a unas garras, que estaban a punto de clavarse en su piel.

"Pues yo creo que no. Se que tienes al niño, que tu amiga se lo llevó y que ahora está contigo y con tu hermano. Dime donde está y a lo mejor hasta te deje vivir."

Gracias a una fuerza totalmente sobrehumana, el vampiro levantó a Dean del suelo unos centímetros y esperó su respuesta. Dean tardó en contestar unos segundos, porque a pensar de tener muy claro que no iba a decirle donde estaba John, necesitaba idear un plan para salir de esa situación, sin hacer demasiado ruido para que el niño no se asustara y comenzara a llorar.

"No lo tengo yo, ya no está conmigo."

"¿Y donde está ahora si puede saberse?" Aquello era difícil de responder, si tenía que inventarse una buena excusa y si quería evitar poner a nadie en un peligro inncesario.

"Mi hermano se lo llevó, sabía que tu gente y tu vendríais a por él y se lo llevó lejos, pero no me dijo a donde."

"Pues por tu bien, espero que me estés mintiendo y que si que te dijera donde se lo llevó, porque si no me lo dices, no ve va sentar nada bien irme sin la información que he venido a buscar, tu me habrás sido una ayuda inutil y nunca me ha gustado la gente que no sirve para nada." Dean se dio cuenta de que la situación se estaba poniendo realmente fea para él, cuando sintió las garras de su opresor incarse poco a poco en su propia carne. El dolor era muy intenso, así que no tuvo más remedio que seguir mintiendo.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, si que se hacia donde se lo llevó."

"Buen chico. ¿Ves como nos podemos llevar bien tu y yo?. Ahora dime, ¿hacia donde se fue tu hermano?"

"Al sur, se lo llevó al sur, pero te juro que no me dijo un lugar específico." Sintió como la sangre comenzaba a manar de las heridas producidas por las garras del vampiro. La criatura lo miró y sin decir nada hincó un par de centímetro más las uñas en su cuerpo.

Dean quería gritar, pero estaba decidido a evitar por todos los medios que el vampiro llegara a su hijo. Por primera vez y algo atontado por el dolor, se dio cuenta que había pensado en John como en "su hijo", y entonces comprendió la razón por la que su padre había hecho todos esos sacrificios por ellos a lo largo de su vida y porque había cambiado su vida por la de Dean, de la misma forma que ahora sentía que debía de hacer Dean por el pequeño John, en caso de que fuera necesario.

"No se nada más, te lo juro." El dolor casi era insoportable y el vampiro lo sabía, pero también llegó a la conclusión de que o bien realmente no sabía nada más o era lo suficientemente estúpido como para proteger al bebé. En cualquiera de los dos casos, ya sabía que no iba a sacarle más información.

"Muy bien entonces." Las garras salieron por completo del cuerpo de Dean y este al fin, pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Cuando notó que el vampiro comenzaba a descenderle, también se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de suceder, sólo que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Nuevamente, con una gran fuerza, Dean sintió su cuerpo elevarse otra vez y salir despedido contra la pared de enfrente y los cubos de basura que allí se encontraban. El golpe fue duro, pero lo que más le preocupó, fue el tremendo estruendo que provocó su caída.

Lo que tanto había tratado de evitar estaba pasando. Al escuchar los primeros sollozos, provenientes de la habitación, trató de levantarse antes de que el vampiro fuera hacia allí, pero este se dio la vuelta hacia Dean y le golpeó de nuevo haciendole caer otra vez.

Dolorido y sin apenas fuerzas para levantarse, Dean vio al vampiro dirigirse hacia la habitación y al dar la vuelta a la esquina lo perdió de vista. Por mucho que le pesara su propio cuerpo, no podía permitir que llegara hasta Sam y el niño y apoyándose en la pared se levantó a duras penas.

Tambaleándose y casi cayendo al suelo un par de veces, llegó a la esquina de la calle y por un segundo, se detuvo a escuchar. Esperaba oir a Sam al despertarse, al vampiro coger al niño y a John llorar, pero nada de eso ocurrió, unos momentos después de que entrará en la habitación, vio salir de nuevo a la criatura, furioso, airado y diciendo algo para si mismo, que Dean no era capaz de escuchar desde su posición.

El vampiro lo miró y se dirigió hacia él de nuevo y por lo que podía leer en sus ojos, ahora no iba a ser tan misericordioso como habia sido antes. Dean dio un paso atrás, pero su pie chocó con algo en el suelo. Se agachó en la oscuridad y cogió el arma con la que había salido de la habitación y que en el primer ataque había quedado tirada en el suelo.

Sólo tenía una oportunidad de salir con vida de esa situación y aunque sabía muy bien que la bala no le mataría, al menos conseguiría que el vampiro se retirara por esa vez. Al levantarse, vio que la criatura aceleraba a cada momento que se acercaba a él. Dean levantó el arma y sin apenas tiempo para apuntar, disparó contra el vampiro.

El impacto fue certero en su corazón y tal como había predicho, pareció no inmutarse en un primer momento ante el impacto, pero un segundo más tarde se detuvo y miró la herida. Un segundo después había desaparecido de la vista de Dean.

Dean bajó el arma y estuvo a punto de dejarse caer directamente al suelo, estaba agotado y tremendamente dolorido, sólo quería meterse de nuevo en la cama y dormir hasta el día siguiente. Pero entonces recordó que el vampiro había entrado en la habitación, que tenía que haberse encontrado con Sam y con el niño, pero por la reacción del vampiro no había sido así. Entonces ¿Donde estaban?

Todo lo rápido que pudo, llegó hasta la puerta de la habitación y para su sorpresa, vio que estaba vacía.

"¿Sam?" Llamó a su hermano, pensando, que a lo mejor estaba oculto en alguna parte de la habitación, pero no hubo respuesta. "¿Sammy?"

"¡Dean!" La voz de Sam llegó desde su espalda, a la vez que otro sonido, ya familiar para él y que le hizo olvidarse del dolor de las heridas. Se dio la vuelta, se dejó caer en la pared y los miró, primero a su hermano, que lo miraba preocupado a la vez que aliviado de ver que estaba, practicamente bien y después vio que llevaba en los brazos a John.

Dean sonrio al ver al pequeño tan tranquilo, como si salir huyendo de criaturas seobrenaturales fuera ya normal en su corta vida.

No podía creer como podía mantenerse tan tranquilo después de lo que había pasado. Cualquier otro niño, pensó Dean sorprendido, habría comenzado a llorar, pero en cambio, delante de sus ojos, Dean veía a un niño feliz, sonriente y que extendía sus bracitos para que Dean lo cogiera. A pesar del agotamiento, Dean lo cogió y unos pocos segundos más tarde, vio como se acomodaba, apoyado en su pecho, cerraba los ojos y poco a poco se quedaba dormido.

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Dijo Dean mientras ambos entraban de nuevo en la habitación. Sam no contestó, sólo fue hasta su cama y cogió un objeto pequeño y negro, que al principio Dean fue capaz de reconocer, pero un momento después Dean escuchó otra vez los mismos sollozos que había escuchado desde el callejón. Sam le enseñó la grabadora. "No estabas dormido cuando salí de la habitación ¿verdad?"

"En ese momento si, pero me desperté al escuchar voces. Siento haberte dejado sólo con el vampiro, pero no se me ocurrió que otra cosa podía hacer."

"No te preocupes, no podías hacer otra cosa." Dean miró a John que ahora dormia otra vez muy tranquilo.

"¿Crees que esto va a ser así siempre a partir de ahora?"

"No Sam, encontraremos la forma de acabar con ellos, te lo prometo." Al decir aquello, Dean pensó en cuantas veces pensó eso su padre sobre el demonio de ojos amarillos, cuantas veces había estado en peligro por ellos y en todo lo que había tenido que sacrificar para mantenerlos a salvo de los peligros a los que se había enfrentado en solitario toda su vida. "Juntos lo conseguiremos."


	6. Chapter 6

La habitación estaba en penumbra, apenas iluminada con una pequeña lámpara. Las dos camas estaban completamente revueltas y sentado en el suelo, apoyado sobre una de ellas, Dean acunaba al pequeño John, que dormía felizmente y ajeno a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sam, pegado a la pared, los miraba a los dos en silencio, como si quisiera guardar ese momento en su memoria para siempre, temeroso de lo que pudiera suceder esa noche.

Un ruido en el exterior, puso en guardia a los dos Winchester, que se miraron, pero permanecieron callados, porque ambos sabían perfectamente lo que eso significaba. La hora de la verdad había llegado y cuando terminara aquella noche, demasiadas cosas habrían cambiado para ellos.

"Ya han llegado" Dijo Sam a su hermano, que tenía la cabeza baja mirando al niño, aunque pareció como si hablara para si mismo.

Dean besó tiernamente en la frente a la criatura y levantó la vista, viendo el miedo en los ojos de Sam, un miedo que pocas veces había demostrado de esa manera, sólo cuando Dean había estado en peligro de morir lo había visto así. "Lo se." Cogio el arma que había dejado un rato antes en el suelo junto a él y comprobó que estuviera bien cargada.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?, no nos van a dejar marchar, hasta que se lo entreguemos."

Dean volvió a mirar a su hermano, pero Sam vio en los ojos de su hermano el mismo odio que había sentido por el demonio de ojos amarillos.

"Espero que no estés pensando en entregarlo, porque yo no voy a hacerlo, ¡Nunca! ¿Acaso crees que aunque se lo demos nos van a dejar marchar?" Dean se incorporó ligeramente y miró por la ventana. No había nadie fuera, a la vista, pero él sabía que estaban allí, vigilándolos, esperando el momento propicio para asaltar la habitación y acabar lo que habían empezado hace demasiado tiempo ya, pensó Dean.

"¡Por supuesto que no!, sólo digo que puede ser que sólo quieran al niño, dicen que es uno de los suyos"

"No se te ocurra seguir por ese camino Sam." Si no hubiera tenido al John en los brazos, seguramente, Dean se hubiera lanzado contra su hermano, para que dejara de hablar de ese modo. "John no es uno de ellos, no es un vampiro y aunque tenga sangre de uno de ellos, no por ello está obligado a formar parte de su mundo, ¿Verdad que no, Sam?" Después de terminar de hablar, Dean no le quitó los ojos de encima a su hermano, sabía muy bien de lo que estaba hablando y Sam también lo había comprendido. Sam bajó la mirada, por no poder mantenersela a su hermano. "Tu me lo has demostrado Sam, podemos cambiar nuestro propio destino, no estamos atados a él."

"Pero necesitamos ayuda de las personas que nos quieren ayudar." Sam levantó de nuevo la cabeza, sonrió a su hermano y tambien cogió su arma, con firmeza y seguridad. "Dean, nunca podría pensar en entregarles a John, pero todavía tenemos que encontrar una forma de salir de aquí y no creo que vaya a sernos nada fácil."

Dean miró al niño y luego a Sam. "Cógelo" lentamente para evitar que John se despertara, Dean lo pasó a los brazos de Sam que lo miraba totalmente desconcertado. Dean se acercó a la ventana que estaba al lado de Sam y miró por ella a la calle vacía. Aunque no los viera, su instinto de cazador le decía que los vampiros también estaban allí, que habían rodeado toda la habitación y que no había forma de salir de allí sin ser descubiertos.

Entonces, una voz en su mente, el dijo que habia una solución, posiblemente una opción absolutamente descabellada y desde luego totalmente suicida, pero no se le ocurrió que otra cosa podía hacer para salvar a su hermano y al pequeño John, porque de algún modo, se sentia responsable de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, por haberse acostado con la chica vampiro en un principio, por haber provocado que ahora los persiguiera una horda de vampiros furiosos; aunque cuando miró de nuevo la carita dulce y despreocupada de John, supó que esa criatura nunca podía haber sido un error. "Vamos levanta."

"Dean ¿en que estás pensando?, nos tienen vigilados por todos los flancos, no hay forma de salir sin que nos vean." Sam conocía demasiado bien a su hermano como para saber que aquello que estaba tramando Dean no iba a ser fácil y desde luego muy peligroso.

"Cuento con ello." Dijo mientras sonreía a su hermano, tratando de esa forma, que la sonrísa ocultara el miedo al fracaso, el pánico que tenía a lo que podía pasar si esas criaturas lograban entrar en la habitación; obviamente se llevarían al niño, creceria como uno de ellos y nunca recordaría su parte humana, pero también estaba claro, que ellos dos estaban muertos si los cogían y eso no lo podía permitir, tenía que intentar algo, siempre y cuando le quedara una esperanza de salvar a Sam.

Dean puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano y continuó hablando. "Quiero que salgas por esa ventana y te lleves a John lo más lejos posible de aquí, yo los distraeré mientras tanto." Sam lo miró horrorizado, sin creerse todavía que le pudiera estar hablando en serio.

"Dean, no. Te matarán en cuanto entren y vean que no estamos. Son demasiados."

"Diez, creo." Sam se sorprendió de ver lo seguro que estaba Dean, de lo controlada que tenía toda aquella situación a pesar de ser totalmente desesperadas, de que en su mirada no había ningún tipo de duda sobre lo que le estaba pidiendo.

"¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer lo mismo?" Dean lo miró confundido, no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de Sam, pensaba que tal vez intentaría disuadirlo, rogarle que se detuviera, tratar de hacerle ver que había otra forma de hacer las cosas, pero no eso. "¿Por qué tienes que ser tu siempre el que se sacrifique por los demás, el que de su vida por los otros? Esto es un suicidio."

Dean le sonrió de nuevo, de la misma forma con la que siempre trataba de ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, poniendo una máscara delante de su miedo, no ya a morir esa noche, porque ya había estado a punto de morir demasiadas veces como para que eso lo asustara, si no de su miedo a no volver a ver a Sam, a dejarlo sólo en un mundo que estaba lleno de demonios, fantasmas y seres que tratarían de hacerle daño y porque no reconocerlo de una vez, también tenía miedo de no poder cuidar de su hijo, no poder educarlo y dejarlo sólo en el mundo como había hecho su padre con él, sabiendo que nunca se acordaría de él, como le había ocurrido a Sam con su madre. Pero al mirar a su hermano, con el niño en brazos pegado a su cuerpo para protegerlo de una amenaza inminente, supo que de todas formas, John estaría bien si las cosas salían como el pensaba y estaba seguro que su hermano le hablaría de él, como a Dean le gustaría que lo hiciera.

"Sam, no hay otra forma y lo sabes, además ¿Quien mejor que tu para cuidar de esta preciosidad?" Dijo mientras miraba una vez más a John. "Aunque no me hará ninguna gracia que se acabe pareciendo a ti, pero que le voy a hacer, al menos será de la parte inteligente de la familia."

"Dean no hables así, no tiene porque acabar mal."

"Sam..." Dean quería decirle tantas cosas a su hermano, ser sincero por una vez con él, demostrarle con palabras y no solo con hechos cuanto lo llegaba a querer, pero al mirar los ojos brillantes a causa de las lágrimas en el rostro de Sam, no pudo hacerlo. "Toma, llevátela y ponla también a salvo a ella." Dean le entregó las llaves del Impala.

Sam apenas pudo contenerse, quería abofetear a su hermano por lo que estaba diciendo, porque aunque no lo dijera directamente, se estaba despidiendo para siempre de Sam, pero con John en brazos no podía hacer nada.

"Vamos Sam, hazme caso, vete de una vez y sobre todo, pase lo que pase u oigas lo que oigas, por favor, no se te ocurra dar la vuelta." _No hagas que mi sacrificio no valga la pena._ Dean no llegó a decirle aquello, porque sabía como era su hermano y que haría las cosas como debía, por mucho que se resistiera mientras hablaba con él.

No hubo despedidas, ni abrazos, simplemente Dean se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la ventana de enfrente, como si nada ocurriera. Sam todavía permaneció parado unos segudos, esperando a que Dean se girara una vez y lo mirara, pero no lo hizo. Finalmente Sam también se dio la vuelta esperando la señal de su hermano de que saliera.

En la penumbra en la que estaba Dean, demasiados pensamientos se acumularon en su mente y le evitaban pensar correctamente. Respiró hondo un par de veces y secó las lágrimas que estaban corriendo por su mejilla. Se serenó y rompió el cristal de la ventana con todo el estrépito que pudo para que los vampiros supieran a la perfección donde estaba ocurriendo la acción.

Vio movimiento en la calle, como había calculado, había atraido la atención de la mayoria de los vampiros hacia allí y el lado en el que se encontraba Sam estaba casi limpio, o al menos lo suficiente para que Sam pudiera salir de allí.

Contó unos segundos hasta ver que las criaturas habían tomado posiciones para entrar en la habitación por donde habían oído el ruido y entonces le dio la señal a su hermano, quien tras unos últimos segundos de duda y una rápida mirada a Dean, abrió la ventana y salió por ella, con John en los brazos.

Sam corrió como nunca lo había hecho, sin mirar atrás, a pesar de que escuchaba los pasos de, al menos un perseguidor a sus espaldas, pero como le había dicho Dean, no podía permitirse el lujo de detenerse a luchar, porque pondría en peligro la seguridad del niño, que se había despertado pero permanecía tranquilo, como si las carreras y las persecuciones fuera algo habitual en su corta pero intensa vida y además, si se paraba ahora, seguramente lo alcanzarían más vampiros.

Dean había ocultado el coche algo apartado de la habitación, para evitar que los vampiros lo encontraran y les pudieran cortar la retirada, si se llegaban a encontrar en una situación como aquella. Sam llegó en un par de minutos hasta él, agotado, sin apenas poder respirar, pero aliviado al verlo. Se subió y lo puso en marcha. Miró hacia la habitación en la que había dejado a su hermano y aunque hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta, comenzó a escuchar los sonidos provenientes de la lucha que se estaba librando allí.

Pero no pudo permanecer mucho más allí, porque vio como al menos, dos de los vampiros corrían hacia el coche y estaban tratando de avisar con alaridos al resto del grupo que poco a poco estaba saliendo de la habitación.

En un úlitmo vistazo, antes de que el motor acelerara lo suficiente como para sacarlo a él y al niño de allí, vio que uno de las criaturas que salían de la habitación, tenía las manos ensangrentadas y sintiéndose completamente impotente por haber dejado morir a su hermano sólo y no poder hacer nada ahora para comprobar si todavía vivía, se fue de allí a gran velocidad.

- o -

Con un terrible grito, Sam despertó de repente y estuvo a punto de caer de la cama al suelo. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en la nueva habitación que había alquilado con su hermano, después del último encuentro con el lider de los vampiros y que resultaba ser la misma con la que acababa de soñar.

Tanto Dean como el pequeño John se habían despertado, el primero tenía el cuchillo que siempre guardaba debajo de la almohada en una mano y con la otra había empezado a acunar a la criatura que había empezado a llorar desconsolado, para tratar de tranquilizarlo.

En voz baja, para intentar que John se volviera a dormir Dean se dirigió a su hermano. "Una visión" No se trataba tanto de una pregunta como de una afirmación, porque ya sabía que lo era sin que Sam le dijera nada. "¿qué has visto?"

Sam no contestó a la primera, miró a su hermano y a punto estuvo de saltar sobre su cama y de abrazarlo, si no fuera porque esas cosas no le gustaban a Dean y además habría tenido que contarle todo lo que había visto durante lo que esperaba, anhelaba, que sólo fuera una pesadilla y no quería o más bien no podía decirle a su propio hermano que había visto su muerte.

"La verdad es que no estoy muy seguro." Dean supo que le estaba mintiendo, no sólo porque Sam no supiera nunca como mentirle, sino porque nunca lo había visto depertarse tan violentamente después de una de sus visiones. Sabía que era algo que les concernía a ellos, pero prefirió no preguntar y dejar, al menos, que pasara esa noche, porque ya tenía bastante con conseguir que John se volviera a dormir.

"De acuerdo entonces, mañana hablamos." Dean se volvió a acostar, dejando el cuchillo en su sitio y abrazando a John cariñosamente, mientras lo tumbaba en la cama, lo más próximo a su pecho que pudo, mientras le besaba dulcemente la frente y le susurraba algo innaudible para un Sam que no iba a poder pegar ojo durante el resto de la noche, porque ahora le tocaba a él salvar la vida de su hermano.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que ya era de día. No recordaba en que momento se había dormido, pero si sabía que no había parado de pensar durante buena parte de toda la noche pasada, en la visión que había tenido y en lo que le ocurriría a su hermano, si no encontraban una forma de deshacerse de los vampiros antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Se quedó tumbado en la cama, escuchando el poco tráfico que circulaba en el exterior y al hacerlo, se dio cuenta que algo no estaba como la noche anterior. Miró su reloj, eran las once de la mañana y dentro de la habitación reinaba el más absoluto silencio. Por ningún sitio se escuchaba a John emitir ningún tipo de sonido y tampoco escuchaba a Dean hacer nada por allí.

Se incorporó y miró a la otra cama, que estaba vacía, se levantó raudo y se dirigió al baño, el único lugar en el que podían estar, pero tampoco había nadie en el interior, estaba completamente sólo en el cuarto y no sabía porque.

Volvió hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde. Cogió su teléfono y llamó a su hermano. Lo tenía desconectado. Le parecía imposible que su hermano tuviera desconectado el móvil, algo le tenía que haber ocurrido y Sam pensó en lo peor; en que los vampiros habrían llegado la noche anterior, mientras ellos dormían y se habían llevado a John. Luego Dean se habría despertado y habría salido tras ellos, sin querer poner en peligro a Sam, dejándolo a salvo mientras dormía.

Era la única posibilidad que se le ocurría en ese momento, la única que tenía algo de sentido para que Dean lo hubiera abandonado sin decirle nada, sin dejarle una nota, sin llamarle. Sam se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación.

Tenía que pensar rápido, averiguar la forma de poder dar con su hermano, de alcanzarlo y luchar a su lado por encontrar a John, pero no sabía por donde empezar. Sin pistas y sin huellas, Dean era demasiado bueno ocultando su rastros cuanto no quería ser encontrado, por lo que no le iba a ser nada facil dar con su hermano.

Comenzó a recoger sus cosas, para poder salir en su busca cuanto antes y se dio cuenta que todas las cosas de Dean, también seguían ahí, se debía de haber marchado con lo puesto.

Un ruido, alertó en un primer momento a Sam, pero luego, al poner atención en él se dio cuenta de lo que se trataba y respiró más tranquilo. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Sam vio entrar a su hermano con John, que sonreía despreocupadamente , sentado en una silla de bebé, que Sam no había visto nunca y lo que parecía ser el equipamiento completo de los padres primerizos.

Sam miró a Dean y estaba decidido a gritarle por haberle asustado tanto, de reprocharle el haberse marchado sin haberle dicho nada, mil cosas que desaparecieron de su cabeza en el mismo momento en el que vio la sonrisa de su hermano y la alegria en los ojos de John.

"¿Dean donde has estado y que esto esto?" Sam miraba a Dean completamente desconcertado. La última vez que había hablado con su hermano la noche anterior, Dean estaba todavía tratando de aceptar su paternidad y acababa de enfrentándose a un vampiro que casi lo mataba y ahora aparecía de repente rodeado de bolsas y transportando a John en un carrito de bebé, del cual Sam no tenía ninguna noticia.

"Sam, tenemos un niño, necesita muchas cosas y todavía no habíamos pensado en ello." Dean dejó las bolsas en el suelo y sacó a John de su silla que le extendió los brazos nada más verlo. "Esta mañana, te iba a despetar, pero has pasado mala noche, se que has dormido poco y no te he querido molestar. Hemos estado de compras, eso es todo."

"Eso es todo." No era una pregunta, simplemente Sam no podía creer el cambio que veía en su hermano, que parecía haberse convertido en el padre del año de la noche a la mañana. Sam estaba convencido de que había algo más, algo que Dean no le habia dich todavía. "Si papá te viera ahora, no se creería que en verdad eres tu" Dijo casi para si mismo, porque Dean ni si quiera le prestaba atención mientras cambiaba los pañales a John, como si lo hubiera hecho toda su vida.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, Sam se dio cuenta, que en realidad, el comportamiento de Dean, si que tenía mucho sentido, porque durante toda su vida, desde que contaba con tan sólo cinco años, había estado cuidando de un niño, tal vez, Sam era un par de meses mayor de lo que John era ahora, pero para Dean era lo mismo. Su hermano se había ocupado de él durante toda su infancia, cuando su padre se iba de cacería y ahora trataba de hacer lo mismo con su hijo, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo de ese modo, Dean, no quería ser como su padre, no quería alejarse de John.

Dean se quitó la cazadora y la lanzó sobre la cama. Sam vio que de uno de los bolsillos caía un papel y lo recogió del suelo. Cuando lo leyó, no pudo evitar una sonrisa. "No me lo puedo creer, Dean. ¿De quien es este número de teléfono?"

Dean se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa pícara en los labios y con John de nuevo en los brazos, mientras se acercaba a Sam. "Es de una de las madres del parque. Sammy, ahora si que estoy seguro que este pequeñajo es de la familia." Dijo Dean tras besar la frente del pequeño.

"¿Y eso por qué?" Sam se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones, mientas esperaba la respuesta de su hermano.

"Porque ha conseguido atraer toda la atención de las madres del parque y de todas las dependientas de las tiendas. Parece que tiene imán con las mujeres y eso que todavía no es consciente de ello."

Sam miró a su hermano totalmente sorprendido. "¿Has usado a tu propio hijo para ligar?"

"Bueno, lo cierto, es que yo no he hecho nada, al principio. Cuando hemos llegado allí, las madres se nos han acercado, diciendo lo guapo que era John, lo tranquilo que estaba y lo mucho que se parecía a mi. Luego les he preguntado donde podría hacer unas compras y una de ella se ha empeñado en acompañarnos. Al llegar a la tienda, no he podido resistirme a la hora de comprar y bueno, aquí estamos."

"Dejame adivinar, la del número de teléfono es la que os ha acompañado." John pareció divertirse con su broma porque comenzó a reirse y se revolvió en los brazos de Dean para conseguir llegar hasta los de Sam. El menor de los hermano lo cogió lo apoyó en su pecho, donde poco a poco terminó por quedarse dormido. "Dean, no te das cuenta lo peligroso que ha sido eso. Esos vampiros quieren a John como sea y ya sabemos por experiencia, que la luz del día no los va a detener."

"Lo se muy bien, pero no puedo quedarme quieto, no puedo permanecer encerrado eternamente a esperar a que vengan a por nosotros." Al decir aquello Sam recordó flashes de su visión, a su memoria volvió la sensasión de desesperación y de impotencia por poder llegar a pensar en perder a su hermano y aunque trato de disimular, Dean se dio cuenta que su expresión había cambiado. "Sam ¿qué ocurre?"

"Nada, es que, no entiendo porque no me has dejado siquiera una nota o porque no has contestado al teléfono." Sam retiró la mirada de su hermano, sabía muy bien que Dean le podía leer en los ojos si le sucedía algo y no tardó mucho en comprobarlo.

"Desconecté el teléfono, John se había dormido y no quería si sonaba lo despertara. Siento no haber pensado que pudieras llamar. Todo esto es por la visión ¿verdad?" Dean se agachó junto a su hermano. "¿Por qué no hablamos de ello? Cuéntame lo que viste, tal vez nos ayude a terminar con todo esto de una vez." Sam no lo miraba, trataba de concentrarse en John y en como sus dos respiraciones se habían acompasado, porque si centraba la mirada en su hermano y sus ojos se encontraban, Sam no podría permanecer sereno por mucho tiempo, sin derrumbarse.

"Dean, no quiero perderte."

"Sam, no vas a perderme, no nos va a pasar nada. Ya han pasado casi dos noches sin que haya habido ningún ataque, tal vez, nos dejen en paz y traten de volver a engendrar otro híbrido." Dean se levantó para sentarse en la cama.

Sam elevó rápidamente la mirada hacia su hermano. "No Dean, no se ha acabado todavía, aún falta lo peor."

Dean vio algo muy parecido al terror en los ojos de su hermano. "Sam, si sabes algo de todo esto, necesito que me lo digas, tengo que saberlo, porque están en juego nuestras vidas y ahora más que nunca debemos tener la mayor información posible." Continuó Dean mientras desviaba la mirada hacia el niño.

Si alguna vez Dean se había sentido totalmente responsable de un ser humano, era esa, porque cuidar de Sam era una cosa, se trataba de una persona adulta y capaz de enfrentarse a los problemas; pero John, sólo era un bebé indefenso y que sólo disponía de ellos dos para estar a salvo de todo los problemas. Ahora John era su mayor responsabilidad y aunque no se lo hubiera dicho a Sam todavía, empezaba a ser incapaz de ver el resto de su vida sin esa pequeña criatura que dormía tranquilo en los brazos de su hermano, igual que desde hacía más de dos años, no podía pensar en cazar su tener a Sam a su lado en todo momento.

Sam permaneció en silencio, con la mirada baja, intentando encontrar la forma de decirle a Dean lo que habia visto la noche anterior sin parecer demasiado dramático, que lo sería, ni asustarlo más de lo necesario, que también lo haría.

"Sam, dime lo que sea, sabes perfectamente que haría todo lo humanamente posible para maneteros a salvo."

"¡Eso es lo que me preocupa!" Aunque se había propuesto no hacerlo, Sam se alteró enormemente al escuchar a su hermano decir aquello, al saber que si llegaba a pasar la situación de su visión, Dean estaba decidido a sacrificarse por ellos. "Dean, no quiero que mueras por nosotros"

Dean no pudo contestar a eso, ya sabía que su hermano había tenido visiones anteriormente en las que él moría, pero nunca por salvarle la vida a Sam, no porque de ello dependiera que Sam viviera o no y ahora que su hijo sobreviviera al ataque de una banda de vampiros, porque tenía muy claro, que si alguna de esas cosas llegaba a pasar, sería capaz de cualquier cosa, incluso su propio sacrificio.

Sabía que tenía que decir algo, que Sam esperaba saber su reacción ante lo que le habia dicho, ante su visión, pero estaba en blanco, se sentía incapaz de decir nada, porque si Sam esperaba que le prometiera que no haría ninguna locura, que no pondría en peligro su propia vida y que no se sacrificaría si era necesiario; Dean no podía hacerlo, porque ambos sabían perfectamente lo que haría si eso llegaba a pasar.

Sin embargo, el sónido del teléfono al sonar lo salvó de tener que decir nada.

"Dean Winchester, el juego se ha terminado. Ya basta de jugar al gato y al ratón. Queremos a ese niño, porque es uno de los nuestros, porque tiene sangre de nuestro clan y lo vamos a recuperar muy pronto. Si tu o tu hermano os poneis en medio, sufrireis las consecuencias."

"¿Cómo has conseguido este número?"

"Eso no importa, pero ya que lo preguntas, te daré un consejo, ten cuidado con las personas que conoces en un parque, no todas son quienes dicen ser." Antes de que Dean pudiera contestar a eso, la llamada se cortó de repente.

"Dean, ¿quien era?"

"¿A qué hora dices que tenía lugar tu visión?"


	8. Chapter 8

Sentado en el suelo frío, Sam tenía la cara oculta entre sus rodillas, pensando una y otra vez en que era lo que podía hacer a esas alturas para cambiar su visión. Hasta el momento, todo se estaba desarrollando del mismo modo.

Al levantar la cabeza, Sam vio a su hermano apoyado en una de las camas, acunando a John, igual que había visto, unas pocas horas antes en su sueño. Se sentía frustrado, desesperado y absolutamente impotente, mientras veía que las cosas estaban tomando la misma dirección y que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

Apenas habían hablando desde que el atardecer había llegado. No había mucho que decir. Nada que no supieran los dos desde hacía mucho tiempo. Nada que no fueran palabras vacías o por quedar bien Porque ya no servía de nada, aquello de "todo va salir bien," "conseguiremos salir de esta" o "ya se nos ocurrirá algo". No eran como la gente a la que salvaban, no podían autoconvencerse de que las cosas acabarían bien, cuando ambos sabían, después de la visión, que no era así.

Lo cierto era, que cuando Dean colgó el teléfono, sabía perfectamente, que no podía ocurrir nada bueno esa noche, que las cosas se iban poner muy feas para ellos y que de las pocas posibilidades con las que contaban, la visión de su hermano era la más plausible.

Dean, nunca había tenido miedo al sacrificio personal, siempre y cuando consiguiera poner a salvo a sus seres queridos. Era lo único importante para él y más cuando se trataba de su propio hijo y su hermano.

Un momento después, había mirado por la ventana y aunque no vio nada fuera de lo normal, sabía que salir al exterior no era una buena opción. Aunque los vampiros no habían llegado todavía, estaban cerca, como el buen cazador que era, Dean podía sentirlos llegar y a campo abierto y con un bebé, iban a ser una presa muy fácil.

Se quedaron en la habitación, pues era el único lugar seguro del que disponían por el momento, aunque no les iba a durar mucho, Dean lo sabía bien, con y sin la visión de su hermano, tarde o temprano, los vampiros conseguirían entrar y los atraparían como en una ratonera.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" Le pareció extraño a Sam pronunciar esa frase, al mismo tiempo que desesperanzador, porque recordaba como también formaba parte de su visión. Pero no dijo nada, Dean tenía demasiado encima, como para además decirle que no había ninguna oportunidad de cambiar su destino, porque todo se estaba desarrollando del mismo modo y que esa noche iba a morir.

"Sam, creo que esta película ya me la has contado y tengo que decirte que el final no me gusta demasiado, pero parece el más lógico." Dean sonrió, mientras observaba a su hermano y luego abrazaba a John, como si quiera sentirlo lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo.

Sam estaba asustado, tanto como él, pero si alguien tenía que permanecer firme, sería él; si su destino estaba escrito, al menos, se lo tomaría con humor y no dejaría que Sam lo recordara tremendamente atemorizado, como sin duda lo estaba.

"¡Dean, no puedes decir eso!, no te puedes rendir, tiene que haber alguna forma de salir de esta, de que podamos marcharnos de esta habitación" Dean iba a hablar pero Sam se le adelantó. "Para que TODOS salgamos con vida de esta habitación."

Un ruido en la calle, les hizo callar a los dos.

Habían llegado.

Los dos hermanos se miraron en silencio. Más ruidos rodearon la habitación. "Si no recuerdo mal, esto es lo mismo que ocurría en la visión, ¿no Sam?" Dean pasó al pequeño John a los brazos de su hermano, se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, escuchó un momento y luego se volvió hacia Sam. "Seamos sinceros, no tenemos ninguna opción de salir de aquí, no todos y no podemos quedarnos a luchar, no con John aquí."

"¿Qué me quieres decir, que tengo que ver como acabas muerto por segunda vez, que piense el resto de vida en que habría pasado si me hubiera quedado y hubiéramos peleado los dos?"

"No, quiero que pienses en él." Dean bajó la vista hacia John que se había despertado al escuchar sus voces y que lo miraba fijamente como si supiera lo que iba a hacer. "Quiero que pienses que papá se sacrificó por salvarme a mi y porque tu estuvieras a salvo del demonio, para que yo cuidara de ti."

Dean, dudó sobre como seguir adelante durante unos segundos al juntar su mirada con la de su hijo, sus ojos castaños y enormes, que le partían el corazón, por saber que no los volvería a ver más, tratando de encontrar las palabras apropiadas y recordando todo lo que había estado pensando durante los últimos días. "Se que no fue gustó que nos dejara de esa manera, pero Sam, ahora más que nunca puedo asegurarte que le comprendo perfectamente."

"Dean…" No quería reconocerlo, pero del mismo modo que en la visión, su hermano volvía a tener razón, no podían permitir que los vampiros se llevaran al niño. Por mucho que quisiera escoger salvar la vida de Dean, su hermano ya había tomado una decisión y por mucho que le pesara pensarlo, era la correcta. "Prométeme que cuando esto termine, te reunirás con nosotros."

"Por supuesto." Dean apartó la mirada hacia el arma que desenfundó en ese momento, sintiéndose horriblemente mal porque una mentira fuera lo último que le dijera a Sam, que las últimas palabras que Sam recordara de él fueran una vaga ilusión sin esperanza alguna. Su hermano ya se había dado la vuelta, incapaz de seguir mirando a Dean y deseando terminar con todo aquello de una vez por todas. "¡Sam!... Tened cuidado."

"Descuida." Dean apretó con fuerza el arma en su mano y volvió a mirar por la ventana, hacia la calle, con la esperanza de que cuando se volviera a girar de nuevo, su hermano ya no estuviera allí.

Dean, escuchó la ventaba al abrirse y los sonidos que no paraba de emitir John, pero que cada segundo que pasaba, sonaban más lejanos. Finalmente, dejó de escucharlo y al darse la vuelta, ya no estaban.

Se sintió agradecido porque Sam lo conociera tan bien, por haberle evitado el momento de la despedida, por haberse marchado sin más y haber terminado cuanto antes. No dudaba que no los iba a ver más, que esa noche iba a terminar todo y no hubiera querido fallar ningún tiro por sentirse demasiado vulnerable.

Escuchó unos pasos casi totalmente silenciosos al otro lado de la puerta y supo que había llegado el momento de la acción. Sin embargo, cuando la puerta se abrió con un tremendo golpe, el impacto le hizo perder el equilibrio y cayó al suelo algo aturdido. Se levantó rápidamente pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una fuerte mano lo sujetaba por el cuello.

Miró a su atacante y se percató de que se trataba del mismo vampiro con el que se había enfrentado unas noches atrás. Sin embargo, esta vez no dudó, no tenía nada que perder y si por lo menos, conseguía darle unos minutos de ventaja a Sam, haría todo lo necesario. Con el arma en la mano, apuntó al pecho de la criatura y disparó.

Aunque no lo mató, consiguió que el vampiro lo soltara y se revolviera. Con una patada, Dean fue capaz de quitárselo de encima y se dirigió al otro lado de las camas, apuntando a la puerta, esperando ver entrar a otro atacante.

Vio unas cuantas sombras aproximarse a la puerta de la habitación por ambos lados, pero un sonido a su espalda, llamó su atención, sólo que demasiado tarde y antes de que pudiera ver de que se trataba, algo le golpeó en la cabeza con una gran fuerza y Dean cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Igual que ya había visto como pasaba en la visión, Sam habían conseguido llegar al coche mientras dos vampiros más los perseguían sin descanso desde que habían salido por la ventana de la habitación.

Con el corazón latiendo con una gran fuerza y el pulso a punto de comenzar a temblarle, Sam puso en marcha el motor e hizo arrancar al Impala justo en el momento en el que vio a los dos perseguidores a menos de veinte metros del coche.

Pisó el acelerador y mientras pasaba al lado de la habitación vio salir a los vampiros, al menos seis, encabezados por el que debía de ser el líder, que les increpaba, aunque Sam no sabía porque. Sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre y Sam volvió a sentir la misma punzada que la noche anterior, la de la traición que creía haber cometido hacia su hermano, la del dolor por su perdida y la de una terrible angustia.

Miró de nuevo a la carretera y antes de que pudiera hacer nada, una mano atravesó su ventanilla, haciendo saltar en mil pedazos el cristal. Sam giró el volante todo lo velozmente que pudo, tratando de deshacerse de la criatura que trataba de atacarle, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, vio que la farola contra la que iba a golpearse venía directamente contra él.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dean" La voz sonaba lejana, demasiado como para que él le hiciera caso. "Dean." No quería abrir los ojos, no quería saber lo que había al otro lado, ni conocer lo que había más allá de la propia muerte. Dean estaba seguro de que los vampiros le habían matado, aunque no recordaba como. Sin embargo, estaba claro que no había podido sobrevivir a su ataque y lo último que recordaba era estar peleando con uno de ellos.

"Vamos Dean, no puedes dejar a Sam sólo ahora, ni a John, tu hijo te necesita." Aquellas palabras, mucho más cercanas ahora, eran demasiado ciertas, pero si la voz tenía razón, ¿existía alguna posibilidad de que no estuviera muerto?

Poco a poco, Dean sintió el suelo frío bajo su espalda y aunque dudó al principio, decidió abrir los ojos. Todo estaba en penumbra, apenas se podía ver nada, pero algo llamó poderosamente su atención. No estaba sólo en la oscuridad, alguien estaba agachado junto a él, alguien a quien en un principio no reconoció, pero que al escuchar de nuevo su voz, sintió que el corazón le daba un vuelco.

"¿Dean, puedes oírme?" el mayor de los Winchester lo miró confundido, incapaz de decir nada, ni de tan siquiera moverse. "Dean, hijo, ¿puedes oírme?"

"¿Papá?, ¿Cómo…, estoy muerto?" Dean se incorporó lentamente y se quedó sentado en el suelo, sabía que si trataba de levantarse, las piernas no le responderían.

"No, por eso estoy aquí." John sonrío al mirar de nuevo a Dean después de tanto tiempo, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero disponía de muy poco tiempo.

"No, no lo entiendo. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"

"Lo sabes muy bien, por eso estoy aquí. Tienes que volver, tu hermano está en peligro y John también. Sin ti…" John dejó de hablar y apartó la mirada de Dean.

"¿Sin mi que!" Apenas controló el tono de su voz, que retumbó en la gran sala. Se levantó casi de un saltó y se puso delante de su padre. "Dime, ¿Sin mi que?"

"Dean, no debería decirte nada de esto." Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos de su hijo que lo miraba inquisitivos. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no podía dejar que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso, no podía permitir que sus hijos sufrieran más. "Sólo te diré que tienes que seguir adelante, que no está todo perdido todavía." Puso una mano en el hombro de Dean, mientras este permanecía en silencio, escuchándole. "No tienes porque llevar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, hay gente que te puede ayudar."

"Pero, ¿qué es lo que ocurre con Sam y que hay de John? Por el amor de Dios se trata de tu hijo y de tu nieto, no puedes quedarte ahí y no decirme nada, ¡son tu familia!, si les sucede algo, necesito saberlo."

"¿Acaso no lo sientes en tu corazón?" Dean abrió la boca para contestar, pero finalmente no dijo nada.

Su padre tenía razón, de repente, sabía a la perfección, lo que tenía que hacer, sabía donde tenía que ir. Sam estaba en peligro y no debía perder más tiempo, pero en cuanto a John, una terrible sensación de miedo recorrió su cuerpo. Tenía poco tiempo para salvar a su hijo de un gran peligro.

"Pero, papá…" Se volvió hacia donde había estado su padre, pero se dio cuenta que se encontraba completamente sólo de nuevo.

- o -

"Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos." Aunque no recordaba cuando había despertado, Dean se encontró mirando una habitación extraña, aunque la conocía de algo. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró con dos caras muy familiares. Bobby, estaba sentado a su lado, sobre la cama en la que él estaba tumbado y James de pie al otro lado.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido?" Estaba confuso, no recordaba como había llegado allí, ni porque, pero la voz de su padre, todavía retumbaba en su cabeza.

"James te trajo hace unas horas. Estabas inconsciente" Bobby lo miraba igual que un padre aliviado por ver que su hijo se encontraba bien. Dean se volvió hacia el otro hombre que todavía no había hablado. "¿Y Sam?" Trató de incorporarse, pero al hacerlo, toda la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas y tuvo que tumbarse otra vez.

"Tómatelo con calma, tal vez me pasé a la hora de golpearte en la cabeza."

Dean pareció no escucharle, sólo quería saber donde estaba su familia. "¿Dónde está Sam y que ha sido de John?"

"Dean… yo…"

Dean se volvió a incorporar y esta vez consiguió permanecer erguido el tiempo suficiente para hablar. "¿Dónde está mi hermano?" Bobby lo miró sorprendido, nunca lo había escuchado hablar así, incluso sus ojos parecían distintos, llenos de dolor. Dean se volvió hacia él, mientras los brazos le comenzaban a temblar por el esfuerzo. "Dime que Sam logró salir del hotel, que está bien, en alguna parte de tu casa y que John está con él. Dime que todo acabo bien, Bobby."

"Sam no está aquí." Dijo James con un tono autoritario, que le recordó enormemente a su padre. Dean se volvió hacia él, esperando que continuara hablando. "Si te soy sincero, no se donde está. Sólo pude salvarte a ti de aquel lugar. Lo siento."

Dean se dejó caer sobre la cama, con la mirada perdida en ninguna parte. No estaba triste, ni siquiera sentía dolor alguno. Sólo las palabras que le había dicho su padre, circulaban por su mente, repitiéndose una y otra vez. "Cuéntame lo que pasó." Dean volvió a mirar a James.

"Dean no creo…"

"Necesito saber lo que ocurrió si quiero salvar a mi hermano y a John." Se dio cuenta que los dos hombres lo miraban como si hubiera perdido el juicio. ¿Tan seguros estaban de que su hermano había muerto? Tal vez Bobby lo diera por perdido, pero él no lo iba a hacer, su padre le había dicho que Sam seguía con vida y aunque desconocía de su se había tratado de un sueño, de algún tipo de visión de una experiencia cercana a la muerte, su corazón sabía que le había dicho la verdad y que su hermano estaba todavía con vida en algún lugar.

Bobby le hizo una señal con la cabeza a James y este comenzó a hablar. "Durante varios días os había estado siguiendo, comprobando que los vampiros no os alcanzaran. Pero cuando os atacó aquella noche aquel vampiro, supe que no quedaba demasiado tiempo. Sin embargo me equivoqué, creí que tardarían más en llegar y para cuando os quise avisar ya fue demasiado tarde.

Anoche, vi a tu hermano salir de la habitación con el niño en brazos, pero al no verte a ti, comprendí vuestro plan."

"¿Por qué no los ayudaste a ellos?, tenían más posibilidades que yo de salir con vida de allí."

"Precisamente por eso. Pensé que si los vampiros estaban ocupados tratando de entrar en la habitación, no les prestarían atención a ellos."

"Pero te volviste a equivocar." Aunque el reproche no fue sólo para James, Dean también se lo estaba diciendo a si mismo, por haberse equivocado en la estrategia de los vampiros, por no haber pensado que vigilarían cualquier posible salida de la habitación, que por su culpa y sólo por él, Sam podía estar muerto en ese preciso momento.

"Si, así es y para cuando quise subsanar mi error, ya era demasiado tarde. Lo único que podía hacer era ayudarte a ti y sólo había una forma. Los vampiros debían creerte muerto. Al golpearte y quedar inconsciente, te cubrí con sangre de un hombre muerto y ellos se tragaron el truco, olieron la sangre, la probaron y se marcharon enfurecidos."

"¿Cómo es que no te atacaron a ti?" James dejó de mirarle y fue entonces cuando Dean lo comprendió todo, aunque apenas podía creérselo. "¡Eres uno de ellos! Por eso dijiste que conocías a la madre de John."

"Así es, pensaron que yo había terminado contigo y aunque se enfurecieron al ver que no les había dejado nada, terminaron por marcharse. Luego te traje aquí. No hay más"

Dean apoyó la cabeza de nuevo sobre la cama, estaba demasiado aturdido para pensar con lógica. Sin embargo, un pensamiento acudió a su mente. "Entiendo que quieran a John, al fin y al cabo tiene sangre de uno de ellos." Aunque re repulsaba pensar en ello, no podía evitar reconocer que eso era cierto. "Pero, ¿Qué hay de Sam para que lo quieren?"

"Cuando Jo y yo lo sacamos de la casa, estuvimos a punto de matar a uno de los suyos. Tal vez no sobreviviera a las heridas y seguramente quieran…"

Dean no le dejó terminar la frase. "Qué Sam lo sustituya, convertirlo en uno de ellos."

- o -

Sobresaltado, Sam despertó sin saber donde se encontraba. A su mente llegó el momento en el que había estrellado el Impala contra farola, pero no fue capaz de recordar nada más.

Unos ruidos lejanos llegaron hasta él. Sin duda eran voces y aunque no sabía de donde provenían se estaban acercando. Miró a su alrededor, el lugar le recordó a una celda, sólo que un poco más grande.

Cuando las voces se encontraron lo suficientemente cerca de él para entenderlas, prestó atención a lo que decían.

"Estamos preparados, nos marcharemos en cuanto tengan listo al niño."

"¿Estás seguro que es uno de los nuestros?"

" Sin lugar a dudas, ese niño se convertirá en el primer vampiro nacido como un ser humano. Nuestro momento se acerca." John, hasta ese momento Sam no se había percatado, pero John no estaba con él, obviamente los vampiros habían conseguido hacerse con él.

"¿Y el cazador?"

"Déjamelo a mi, quiero ser yo mismo el que lo haga. Esos dos me han dado demasiados problemas y ya que no pude matar a su hermano la otra noche, dejaremos que lo haga su hermanito por nosotros. Creo que será una buena iniciación."

Sam retrocedió hasta tocar la pared. Estaba asustado, aterrado como nunca lo había estado. No sólo pretendían convertirlo en uno de ellos, sino que además matara a Dean. Miró a su alrededor, pero no encontró nada que le fuera útil, ni una forma de escapar.

La puerta de su celda se abrió de repente y se encontró mirando al mismo vampiro que los había atacado la otra vez. Sam no fue capaz de decir nada, porque lo que escuchó decir al vampiro, lo dejó completamente paralizado.

"Es la hora muchacho. Dentro de un momento renacerás como un ser completamente nuevo, serás uno de los nuestros para siempre."


	10. Chapter 10

Un fuerte zumbido en los oídos despertó a Sam. Sentía el suelo frío bajo su espalda, la oscuridad a su alrededor y una terrible sensación en su cabeza, como de resaca, que le impedía pensar con claridad. Vagamente, recordaba las últimas horas, apenas retazos inconexos e imágenes sueltas, llegaban a su mente sin razón aparente. Lenta y trabajosamente, consiguió levantarse, aunque al ponerse de pie, creyó que la habitación le daba vueltas. Se apoyó en la pared y miró hacia la puerta, que estaba abierta.

En su mente apareció de repente al imagen de un hombre, alto, fuerte, que había estado con él en esa misma habitación antes de quedarse dormido y que de alguna manera le era tremendamente familiar. ¿Realmente se había quedado dormido o tal vez era que había perdido el conocimiento? En realidad, recordaba haber caído en una especie de trance, en un extraño letargo que se había apoderado completamente de él.

Seamus. El nombre irrumpió en su pensamiento sin más y aunque al principio no supo de quien se trataba, finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que se trataba del hombre de sus recuerdos. Pero no era un hombre normal, había algo extraño en él, algo que Sam no lograba identificar del todo, pero que ahora no le parecía tan raro. Era un vampiro. La nueva idea llegó de repente y aunque en otro momento, le hubiera hecho estar alerta, ahora no le parecía tan amenazadora, aunque desconocía completamente el motivo.

En una de las paredes, había un espejo, se acercó a él y se miró a conciencia. No parecía tener ninguna herida, parecía estar bien, el vampiro no le había hecho nada. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta, que en el cuello de la prenda había unas manchas rojas; se acercó al espejo y se miró con atención. En su propia piel, descubrió dos punciones y como si de una película se tratara, a su mente llegaron nuevas imágenes.

Recordó ver a Seamus entrar en la habitación, le escuchó decirle algo, aunque no estaba muy seguro de lo que era. Si recordaba algo parecido a que había llegado la hora y que iba a convertirse en algo distinto. Luego lo voy acercarse a él, con tranquilidad, como si supiera que no importaba el tiempo que fuera a tardar, que al final, lograría su propósito. Sam retrocedió hasta la pared más alejada y el vampiro lo siguió, con paso firme, mirándolo a los ojos, en silencio.

Le dijo que no se resistiera, que no iba a ocurrir nada malo. Cuando estuvo a unos centímetros de Sam, la criatura, con un movimiento rápido, alargó su mano hasta el cuello de Sam, apretando ligeramente, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una sonrisa de poder. Con la otra mano, rodeó su cintura con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia él. Sam se movió sin oponer resistencia, porque de alguna manera, el vampiro estaba ejerciendo algún tipo de poder mental sobre él.

Finalmente, el vampiro apartó la mano de su cuello, colocándola sobre su nuca y tras mirarlo un segundo a los ojos, Sam sintió un terrible dolor en el cuello. Sin poder impedirlo, Sam sabía que de seguir así lo mataría, pero cada segundo que pasaba, una voz iba creciendo en su interior y le decía que no se preocupara, que no iba a pasarle nada malo.

Debilitado por la pérdida de sangre y a punto de perder el conocimiento, Sam se dejó caer en los brazos del vampiro, que lo sujetaba con fuerza. Sintió que lo bajaba hasta el suelo y lo dejaba tumbado. Recordó perfectamente la mano de Seamus acariciándole el pelo mientras le decía en voz muy baja:

"Ya casi eres uno de los nuestros, Sam, ahora sólo te queda alimentarte por primera vez, entonces la transformación habrá sido definitiva."

Sam se sentía aturdido y apenas era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, pero con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, fue capaz de hablar.

"No, no me encuentro bien, ¿qué me has hecho?"

"Es normal Sam, pero cuando tengas hambre, todo cambiará y recuperarás las fuerzas. Pero ten cuidado, hay gente que querrá acabar contigo. Dean, tu hermano, será uno de ellos. Mátalos tu primero, antes de que lleguen hasta ti." Con un gesto tierno, Seamus acarició la mejilla de Sam. "Supongo que no te será difícil encontrar a tu hermano."

"Pero…" Una terrible sensación de mareo se apoderó poco a poco del cuerpo entumecido de Sam. "Dean está muerto, vosotros lo matasteis."

"No, Sam, eso pensamos nosotros, pero hemos vuelto a sentir su olor. El chico está vivo, le ayudan otros cazadores. Por eso tienes que llegar a ellos y terminar lo que empezamos. Si no lo haces por ti, piensa en John." Era cierto, todavía no había pensado en John, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿se encontraba bien? "Pronto será uno de los nuestros definitivamente, igual que tu y gente como tu hermano no tendrá compasión con él."

En cualquier otro momento, Sam hubiera pensado que era algo imposible que Dean le hiciera daño a un recién nacido, por muy medio vampiro que fuera, y mucho menos tratándose de su propio hijo. Pero ahora mismo, su cabeza parecía que le iba a estallar, se sentía débil, tremendamente agotado y por alguna razón que todavía desconocía creía que Seamus tenía algo de razón.

Tenía sueño, necesitaba dormir, así que cerró los ojos. "Descansa ahora. Cuando estés preparado, cuando necesites comer, la puerta estará abierta para ti, no te preocupes por el niño, nosotros nos ocuparemos de él."

No era capaz de recordar nada más, el resto estaba el blanco, seguramente se había quedado dormido entonces. Seguía mirándose en el espejo, una sensación extraña le comenzó a invadir por momentos. Se veía a si mismo, pero al mismo tiempo, había algo diferente en si mismo. Ahora que se sentía mejor, completamente despierto y con los cinco sentidos funcionando perfectamente, se dio cuenta que algo era distinto en él.

Un olor extraño llegó hasta él, era Seamus. Sam se dio la vuelta, pero seguía estando sólo en la habitación, sin embargo el aroma del vampiro llegaba a él como si se encontrara a su lado. Era extraño. También se sintió lleno de energía, con una gran vitalidad y sabía que era mucho más fuerte que antes.

De repente, una inminente sensación de hambre inundó su cuerpo, haciéndole incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera alimentarse. Por su mente cruzaron imágenes, que aunque en otro momento, le hubieran resultado repugnantes y de mal gusto, ahora aumentaban su necesidad de comer mucho más, cuerpos ensangrentados y personas heridas con la ropa llena de sangre.

Un último conjunto de escenas le hizo concentrarse más en lo que veía; se trataba de su hermano, después de algunas de las cacerías, con heridas que sangraban después del enfrentamiento, se fijó en su ropa, cubierta también de sangre e incluso creyó oler el aroma proveniente del cuerpo de Dean y a cada momento que pasaba, sentía una cada vez mayor necesidad de lanzarse sobre Dean y morderle hasta que hubiera terminado con él, hasta que en el cuerpo de su hermano no quedara ni una gota de sangre.

No sintió arrepentimiento por sus pensamientos, no se lamentaba por la fuerte sensación que recorría su cuerpo con ferocidad, no se avergonzaba de querer matar a su hermano, por querer alimentarse de él. No, sólo pensaba en hacerlo, en salir de aquella prisión en la que creía encontrarse y guiar su recién desarrollado olfato hasta Dean y alimentarse de él a toda costa.

Se dio la vuelta y casi corriendo salió de la habitación, sin mirar atrás, sin preocuparse de que alguien pudiera cortarle el paso. La desesperación por alimentarse, era cada vez mayor y se apoderaba de todos sus pensamientos y cada uno de sus sentidos a cada minuto que pasaba. Tenía que encontrar a Dean y dejarse llevar por su instinto de depredador.

Apoyado en la pared, junto a puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, Seamus vio salir a Sam, mientras otro de los vampiros se acercaba a él.

"Buen trabajo, esta vez, la transformación ha sido rápida, se ve que lo has hecho a conciencia."

"Gracias, pero sólo quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes."

- o -

Como si se tratara de su propio padre, Bobby había impedido a Dean salir de la habitación el todo el día. No hacía más que repetirle que si quería encontrar a Sam y a John, tenía que estar totalmente recuperado, en plena forma, para enfrentarse a los vampiros. Pero a cada momento que pasaba sin poder hacer nada, Dean se desesperaba un poco más. Dando vueltas por la habitación como un tigre enjaulado, no era la mejor terapia para que sus nervios se calmaran.

James había estado fuera durante todo el día y cuando regresó por la noche, se sentía terriblemente agotado, porque aunque el sol no lo mataba, como vampiro, no se sentía del todo bien moviéndose a la luz del día.

Al verle entrar y antes de permitirle que se sentara, Dean le asaltó con preguntas sobre su hermano.

"Se donde tienen su nido y estoy casi seguro de que Sam y el niño están con ellos."

"¿Entonces, están vivos?"

"Si, no los he visto, pero he oído hablar a los vampiros." Una sensación de alivio se apoderó de Dean. Ahora que sabía que su hermano y su hijo estaban vivos, era como si una gran losa hubiera sido levantada de su corazón. "Pero tienes que saber una cosa. Creo que tratan de usar a Sam para llegar hasta ti"

"¿Qué significa eso de que lo quieren usar para llegar hasta mi? Yo creía que lo que quería era a John y ya lo tienen."

"Pero les has causado demasiados problemas." Dijo finalmente Bobby, que hasta el momento, había permanecido en silencio. "Los vampiros no aceptan perder demasiadas batallas y con vosotros no lo han tenido fácil para llevarse al niño. Supongo que pretenden dar un escarmiento al resto de los cazadores."

"¿Y cómo van a hacer eso?"

"Quieren que Sam sea quien acabe contigo."

"¿Estás loco? Sam nunca haría…" Sólo en ese momento, la idea pasó por su cabeza, un pensamiento, como hasta ese momento nunca hubiera imaginado posible. "Quieren que yo sea su primera víctima, para así convertirlo en uno de ellos." Dean se sentó en la cama, en silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir, sin poder apenas creérselo todavía. "Dios mío Sammy, ¿Pero podremos hacer algo? No se, tal vez si damos con él antes de que mate a nadie… tiene que haber una forma de evitar la transformación completa."

"En realidad si la hay. La mordedura de vampiro ejerce como una droga en el cuerpo de un ser humano que todavía no se ha alimentado por primera vez. Si logramos llegar hasta tu hermano y lo atrapamos sin que pruebe la sangre, habrá que espera a que se le pase el efecto de la mordedura de quien le mordió. Supongo que eso funcionará."

"¿Supones?, ¿Acaso no funciona al cien por cien?" Dean se volvió a incorporar, mirando a James, mientras esperaba una respuesta. En realidad, le daba igual lo que le fuera contestar, necesitaba creer, que el plan funcionaria de cualquier manera, porque necesitaba confiar en que podría recuperar a su hermano tal y como era antes de que todo aquel desastre ocurriera, necesitaba estar seguro, aunque no fuera del todo fiable, para poder seguir luchando. Necesitaba saber que esa posibilidad no iba a fallar.

"A veces no. Si el humano que ha sido mordido, está seguro, con todo el convencimiento posible, que quiere seguir siendo un vampiro, nada le hará cambiar. La sensación de poder que se tiene cuando estás en el momento de la conversión, es muy fuerte Dean, no es fácil salir. ."

"Pero Sam no es así, conozco a mi hermano."

"A tu hermano si, pero no a la criatura en la que se está convirtiendo."

Dean avanzó con rapidez hasta James y lo agarró de la chaqueta. "No hables así de Sam, sigue siendo mi hermano y mientras me quedé alguna posibilidad, volverá a serlo." Le hubiera golpeado por haber dicho aquello, pero entendía la postura de James, también le hubiera dicho lo mismo a otra persona que se encontrara en su situación. Por más que tratara de evitarlo, no podía negar que algo podía salir mal.

Se dio la vuelta y sin mirar atrás, sin esperar ninguna respuesta por parte de ninguno de los dos hombres, dejó la habitación. Necesitaba respirar aire freso, pensar con frialdad, dentro de lo que podía y sin que nadie le molestara, ni siquiera Bobby. Adoraba a ese hombre, pero en ese momento, se trataba de Sammy, era sólo su problema y por más que la gente tratara de ayudarle, sentía que debía trabajar solo.

Sin embargo, una voz regresó a su mente, una voz que conocía perfectamente. Las palabras de su padre resonaron con renovada fuerza de nuevo en su pensamiento. "No tienes porque llevar el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros, hay gente que puede ayudarte." Sabía que el hombre tenía razón, pero le costaba mucho pedir ayuda, reconocer que no podía salvar a Sam él solo, tal y como lo llevaba haciendo desde que tenía cinco años.

- o -

Mientras recapacitaba, un sonido apareció a la espalda de Dean. Mientras se daba la vuelta, buscó un arma, pero no llevaba ninguna, había salido tan deprisa de la habitación, que no se había preocupado de hacerlo armado.

Al darse la vuelta, la visión de Sam le hizo quedarse sin palabras y una sensación mezcla de alivio y temor se apoderó de él.

Su hermano estaba en las sombras, pero cuando se acercó hacia Dean, este sintió que algo no andaba bien.

"¿Sam?" Todavía no podía verlo bien del todo, pero una extraña sensación, recorrió todo su cuerpo.

"Hola Dean, ¿me has echado de menos?" ¿Cómo podía preguntarle eso? Dean no había dejado de pensar en su hermano y ahora le hablaba con ese tono tan irónico y tan impropio de Sam. "Yo he pensado mucho en ti, hermanito." Sam avanzó unos pasos más y por fin, se paró bajo el foco de una de las farolas de la calle.

Dean no sabía muy bien lo que estaba viendo. Sin duda, sabía que se trataba de su hermano, pero algo había cambiado en él, su piel era de un blanco sorprendente y sus ojos, casi brillaban en la oscuridad.

Además su expresión mientras miraba a Dean, no era la del Sam que él conocía, ya no estaba su mirada inocente y sus ojos risueños, ahora parecía más bien la mirada de un cazador nato, algo que Sam no sería nunca, la de alguien que lo estaba escrutando, buscando sus puntos débiles y tratando de averiguar cual era el mejor momento y el mejor lugar para atacar.

"Sam ¿Qué te han hecho?"

"No podrías entenderlo nunca Dean, esto es genial, no te puedes hacer idea de lo que se siente, la libertad, el poder, la sensación de que soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que me proponga." Dean dio un paso hacia atrás, pero un segundo más tarde se sintió incapaz de seguir andando, como si una fuerza invisible se estuviera apoderando de él.

"Sabes Dean, había venido aquí, con la idea de acabar contigo, de matarte en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, pero sabes una cosa, he cambiado de idea, he venido para demostrarte lo grande que es esto, para darte la oportunidad de ser el mejor cazador y de venir conmigo." Sam se detuvo y se quedó mirando a su hermano.

"Sam no sabes de lo que estas hablando, no eres tu mismo." Sin saber de donde venía, una sensación de alivio crecía en el interior de Dean, no podía apartar los ojos de la mirada de su hermano y era como si este le estuviera diciendo mentalmente que no se preocupara, que no iba a ocurrir nada malo, aunque el sabía sobradamente lo que iba a hacer Sam si le permitía acercarse lo suficiente. Sin embargo no podía evitar ver como, paso a paso, su hermano, o lo que quisiera en lo que se estaba convirtiendo, se acercaba a él.

"No, Dean, ahora es cuando en verdad soy yo mismo. Ellos quieren que acabe contigo, pero sigues siendo mi hermano, sigo queriéndote igual que antes y por ello quiero que vengas conmigo." Sam comenzó a andar hacia su hermano, con tranquilidad, como un gato que espera tomar por sorpresa al descuidado ratón.

"Sam por favor." Dean sabía lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, pero ya no deseaba moverse, pensaba que aunque fuera en el último momento, haría entrar en razón a Sam. Pero si no lo conseguía… ¿Cómo podía plantearse la posibilidad de tener que cazar a su propio hermano si este no deseaba volver a ser humano? De un modo u otro volvería a estar junto a Sam. Esos pensamientos parecían provenir desde fuera de su cerebro, pero por más que trataba de convencerse de que no debía dejar que eso ocurriera, no podía sacarlos de su mente. "Sammy, no hagas esto, se que puedes resistir, mírame a los ojos y dime que ya no queda nada del universitario dentro de ti, que ya no te acuerdas de Jessica, que ya no quieres luchar por papá."

Mientras se acercaba, Sam continuó hablando. "Vamos hermano, claro que sigo pensado en ellos, pero con la fuerza y el poder que tengo ahora, podemos cambiar las cosas, cazar más demonios, acabar con todas las fuerzas del mal que queramos sin que nos puedan hacer daño. Dean, vamos, únete a mi."

Dean lo vio llegar hasta él y ya antes de sentir sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo, sabía que no lo iba a hacer cambiar, que no había nada que pudiera decirle para que volviera a ser el Sam de siempre. Pero una vez que sintió el roce de su boca en su cuello y el todavía cálido aliento de su hermano en su nuca, todo eso le dio igual, ya no importaba, si no podía traerlo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, tal vez lo mejor sería acompañarlo al de los muertos.

Dean podía sentir unas pocas gotas de su propia sangre caer por su cuello y a cada segundo que pasaba, las manos de Sam apretaban con mayor fuerza su espalda y su cintura. Quería dejarse llevar, dejar que todo terminara de una vez, pero de nuevo, escuchó la voz de su padre en su mente. "Sam y el niño te necesitan." Con el último aliento, antes de perder el conocimiento, escuchó como salían las palabras de su boca.

"Hazlo por John."


	11. Chapter 11

Dean había perdido el conocimiento cuando Sam lo soltó y cayó al suelo inconsciente, como un juguete roto.

Por ello, no escuchó el dardo tranquilizante al ser disparado por el rifle de Bobby, ni vio cuando impactó en el cuerpo de Sam. No escuchó gritar a su hermano, aunque más bien sonó como un gruñido animal, cuando recibió el impacto. Sólo era capaz de recordar los ojos fieros de Sam, que lo miraban hambrientos, su cuerpo acercándose a él y su abrazo casi mortal cuando estuvo a punto de apoderarse de su vida. Después todo se oscureció irremediablemente.

Al despertar tumbado en la cama, creyó que alguien le había pegado una paliza, porque se sentía machacado y el dolía todo el cuerpo, los oídos le chillaban y la cabeza le palpitaba como si hubiera tomado demasiadas cervezas.

Miró a su alrededor en busca de Sam, pero no lo encontró. Pensó que tal vez hubiera huido al sentirse amenazado o tal vez…; la cabeza comenzó a martillearle con fuerza, no debía seguir pensando.

"Eh, ya ha despertado." Bobby, apareció en la puerta, mirándolo, con la preocupación dibujada en el rostro. James estaba a su lado, llevando su rifle en la mano.

"No soy un vampiro, si es eso lo que estáis pensando." Dean trató de incorporarse, pero el peso de su propio cuerpo, fue demasiado grande y se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la cama. Bobby se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado en la cama. "Bobby, ¿Dónde está Sam?"

"Está en otra habitación." Dean se sentó en la cama, notando que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas, pero estaba decidido a ir a ver a su hermano. Se apoyó en Bobby y consiguió levantarse.

"Dean, has estado a punto de morir, has perdido demasiada sangre, descansa y mañana vas a verlo." Dean lo miró pero no dijo nada. Bobby sonrió con resignación, al darse cuenta del poco caso que le iba a hacer el chico, porque mientras no viera a su hermano, no descansaría un segundo.

Con pasos cortos, pero decididos, Dean llegó a la puerta y se dirigió a la otra habitación. James iba tras él, con el rifle todavía en la mano y sin ninguna intención de soltarlo. "He dicho que no soy ningún vampiro."

"No es por ti."

¿Sam, se trataba de Sam? Dean no podía creer que su hermano se hubiera convertido en un vampiro definitivamente, porque eso sólo podía significar una cosa, tendría que acabar con él tarde o temprano si no quería que lo matara él primero. Prefirió no pensar en esa posibilidad hasta que lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos.

Antes de abrir la puerta, escuchó a James quitando el seguro de su arma. Dean iba a decirle algo, pero al sentir el ardor en su cuello, en el lugar en el que Sam le había mordido, supo que cualquier precaución sería poca si Sam decidía volver a intentar alimentarse de él. Respiró hondo y agarró el pomo con seguridad.

Al otro lado de la puerta, la habitación estaba en completa oscuridad y por un segundo Dean llegó a pensar, que su hermano no estaba allí. Pero entonces lo escuchó respirar. "¿Sam, Sammy estás ahí?" No hubo ningún tipo de respuesta, por lo que Dean decidió dar la luz. No sabía lo que esperaba encontrar antes de entrar, pero lo que vio en realidad, lo dejó perplejo.

El cuerpo de Sam estaba acurrucado en la cama, pero se dio cuenta que lo tenían esposado al cabecero. Parecía dormido porque no se movió cuando entró su hermano y a pesar de que a simple vista parecía el mismo Sam de siempre, cuando Dean se acercó a él, vio que no era así.

Su piel era pálida como si nunca hubiera visto la luz del sol y sus ojos entreabiertos, tampoco eran normales, sus pupilas parecían más grandes y de un color extraño, no de su castaño habitual, sino completamente negras. Dean se arrodillo hasta tener frente a si el rostro de su hermano y lo miró en silencio.

"Sam, ¿qué te han hecho?" Acarició su mejilla y se sorprendió de lo frío que estaba. Si en ese momento no se hubiera movido, habría pensado que estaba muerto. "Juro que mataré a todos esos bastardos."

"Dean, ten cuidado." El mayor de los hermanos se dio la vuelta y se encontró con Bobby. "Ya sabes de lo que es capaz. Ese no es Sam."

"Lo se." A su mente regresaron las imágenes del momento en el que Sam, fuera de si, había estado a punto de matarlo. "Pero sigue siendo mi hermano y me encargaré de que vuelva a serlo." Dean miró de nuevo a Bobby. "Volverá a ser Sam, ¿verdad? No me ha matado, todavía tiene una oportunidad, ¿no es cierto?"

Bobby se sintió terriblemente mal por lo que estaba a punto de decirle a Dean al mirar sus ojos suplicantes, tan lejos ahora de la mirada de cazador implacable que él conocía del chico. "No lo se, Dean, es pronto para saberlo. Tal vez sea demasiado tarde."

Dean se levantó, tan rápido que estuvo a punto de marearse. "¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Tu mismo dijiste que si no consume su primera muerte, no es vampiro de verdad. ¿Qué es lo que ha cambiado?"

"Nada, pero depende de él. Ha estado muy cerca del otro lado, ha visto lo que ser un vampiro le ofrece y puede que…"

"No Bobby, ese de ahí," Dijo Dean señalando la cama en la que descansaba Sam. "sigue siendo mi hermano, con o sin ese maldito apetito de vampiro y si tengo que cargarme a todo ese clan de demonios nocturnos para asegurarme de que no lo vuelvan a tocar, no dudes que lo haré."

Antes de que Bobby pudiera contestarle, Sam se removió en la cama. Dean se olvidó de que el otro cazador se encontraba allí y volvió a agacharse al lado de su hermano. Esperó a que abriera completamente los ojos y aunque al principio se sintió raro al mirarlo a esos ojos tan inhumanos, respiró hondo e hizo que Sam juntara su mirada con él.

"Hola hermanito."

"Dean, hola." Sam sonaba cansado, terriblemente agotado y Dean estuvo tentado de pedirle las llaves de las esposas a Bobby para dejar que su hermano se relajara. Pero no lo hizo, sabía que a los vampiros les gustaba jugar con la mente humana.

"Esperare fuera." Bobby se marchó sin esperar respuesta, incluso dudó de que Dean le hubiera escuchado o se diera cuenta de que dejaba la habitación

"¿Cómo te encuentras? Me has dado una buena paliza ahí fuera."

"Lo siento, no era mi intención, pero tenía que comer." Dean sonrió con tristeza al oír a su hermano, a la persona que creía menos capaz de hacer daño a nadie hablar así y apartó unos mechones del rostro de Sam. "Dean, tengo hambre, estoy hambriento."

"Lo se Sammy, pero es mejor así, tienes que sacarte de encima todo el veneno y los restos de sangre que has ingerido." Dean apenas podía hablar con normalidad mientras veía el sufrimiento en los ojos de su hermano, sus ansias por alimentarse, su desesperación.

"Dean, por favor, sólo necesito comer, luego estaré mejor." Dean se dijo a si mismo antes de entrar en la habitación, que las súplicas de Sam no le afectarían, que dijera lo que dijera no se podía dejar impresionar, pero a cada minuto que pasaba, su fuerza de voluntad se iba haciendo más pequeña. "No lo entiendes, no me encuentro bien, necesito alimentarme. ¿Vas a dejarme morir?"

¿Cómo podía decirle eso? De todo lo que Dean estaba preparado para escuchar, eso le superaba con creces. Se levantó y estuvo tentado para marcharse, dejar que el veneno se fuera marchando sólo y esperar a que Sam se encontrara mejor sólo. Pero no podía dejarlo en aquella fría y solitaria habitación, no podía marcharse y escuchar los gemidos de angustia cuando el hambre fuera acuciante, o cuando simplemente necesitara que su hermano mayor estuviera a su lado. ¿Qué clase de hermano sería entonces?

En lugar de salir, se sentó en la cama, junto a Sam, notando como este se acercaba a él. En su mente se repetía una y otra vez, que aquel no era del todo su hermano, que aunque estuviera dentro, Sam no dominaba su cuerpo en ese momento, sino una terrible criatura a la que había que exterminar de alguna forma y la única que conocía era dejarlo morir de hambre.

Volvió a poner su mano sobre la mejilla de Sam y al hacerlo, escuchó como se aceleraba la respiración de su hermano y como un suspiro intenso salía de su boca al notar el contacto con su piel cálida y al sentir el olor de su cuerpo y de su sangre. Dean apartó la mano un instante después con rápidez, al notar como la boca de Sam se acercaba a su mano.

Sam gruñó al perder el contacto con su mano y lo observó con una mirada de odio. Dean estaba seguro de que si hubiera tardado un momento más en retirar la mano, Sam hubiera podido llegar a morderle. Puso su otra mano en el pecho de Sam y notó su respiración agitada. Buena señal, pensó, su cuerpo estaba luchando con el veneno invasor.

"Dean ¿por qué no me escuchas? Esto es increíble, la sensación de poder, la fuerza, es algo que no se puede describir con palabras."

"No Sam, eso es una mierda, ¿serás capaz de matar inocentes cada vez que el hambre se apodere de ti? Se supone que luchamos contra cosas como esa en la que te quieres convertir, no nos unimos a ellas."

"Dean vamos, no seas así." Mientras hablaban, Dean no se dio cuenta que Sam estaba haciendo tanta fuerza con las esposas, que estaba a punto de liberar una de sus manos por completo. "Puedo dominarme, es sólo que ahora estoy demasiado débil y necesito algo de comer."

"Si claro, como cuando has estado a punto de matarme ¿verdad?"

"No pretendía matarte, quería que fueras como yo, invencible y poderoso como nadie en el mundo. Solos, tu y yo. ¿Te imaginas lo que podríamos hacer?"

"Demasiado daño. ¿Y que quieres Sam, volver a alimentarte de mi otra vez? Porque la verdad es que yo no estoy muy por la labor ahora mismo."

"Creo que eso ya no importa." Una vez que había conseguido distraer completo a su hermano y que había roto las esposas, Sam era libre de hacer lo que quisiera.

Sin que Dean pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, Sam se lanzó sobre él, con los movimientos rápidos de un felino y lo tumbó en la cama, colocándose él encima de su hermano. Dean estaba inmovilizado y se sentía todavía demasiado débil como para luchar.

Otra vez no, pensó Dean.

Sam lo miró desde arriba y sonrió al sentirse victorioso. Bajó la cara hacia el rostro de su hermano y lo miró a los ojos, mientras disfrutaba con el aroma de la sangre fresca que estaba a punto de obtener de su víctima.

"Te he ofrecido la libertad, Dean, la vida eterna, pero tu la has rechazado. Así que sólo me queda una cosa por hacer." Durante un segundo, Dean, vio un brillo diferente en los ojos de su hermano y creyó ver en ellos al Sam que él conocía.

Mientras veía como se aproximaba a su cuello de nuevo y sentía su aliento demasiado cerca de su piel, Dean tuvo que pensar rápido.

"¡Espera!" Sam levantó la cabeza y lo miró intrigado. "De acuerdo, he cambiado de opinión, quiero probar lo que se siente siendo un vampiro." Sam sonrió de nuevo. "Pero dime una cosa, ¿estás dispuesto a olvidar a papá o a Jessica? Con el tiempo, dejarás de pensar en ellos, serán parte de un pasado muy lejano."

Dean había conseguido lo que quería, Sam se había detenido, estaba dudando y eso le daba tiempo para hacer algo. Sam disminuyó la presión que tenía sobre el cuerpo de su hermano y eso le dio una pequeña oportunidad a Dean. Sin saber muy bien como pudo hacerlo, consiguió quitarse de encima a Sam y logró ponerse encima de él, sujetando sus manos con las suyas y evitando que pudiera levantarse para atacarle.

"Sam mírame, soy yo, Dean, soy tu hermano y se que en algún lugar dentro de ese cuerpo, sigue vivo mi hermanito pequeño, Sammy todavía está ahí y no el monstruo que se ha apoderado de él, así que voy a luchar el tiempo que haga falta hasta que lo dejes en paz."

"¿Dean que estás diciendo?" Sam trató de incorporarse, pero Dean lo volvió a empujar hacia abajo. "¿No ves que soy yo, Sam?, sólo que ahora me siento mucho mejor, más fuerte que nunca y quiero compartirlo contigo."

"Si realmente eres mi hermano ¿Por qué todavía no me has preguntado por John?, ¿Por qué no me has dicho donde lo tienen?, ¿Por qué me obligas a estar aquí, tratando de que vuelvas a ser tu mismo y no me dejas ir en busca de mi hijo?"

A Dean le dolió más de lo que hubiera creído llegar a decir aquello, porque mientras había estado pendiente de Sam, apenas había pensado que su pequeño estaba entre esas criaturas, fuera de la seguridad de su familia, alejado de él. Entonces supo que tenía que acabar cuanto antes con aquella locura.

Sam abrió la boca para contestar, pero no lo hizo, de nuevo estaba dudando, poco a poco, Dean estaba consiguiendo hacerse con él, aunque le estaba costando más de lo que él hubiera deseado.

"¿Dean?" Por primera vez en muchas horas, la voz de su hermano sonó tal y como era la de Sam, pero Dean no estaba seguro de que se tratara realmente de Sam y no de una de las tretas del demonio que habitaba dentro de su cuerpo. "Dean, lo siento, no se, no se lo que me ocurre, es como si no pudiera dominar mi propio cuerpo."

Dean sintió que los brazos de Sam dejaban de hacer fuerza y ya no trataban de agarrarlo, que no intentaba levantarse, sino que permanecía tumbado en la cama. Dean por fin podía respirar tranquilo, aunque todavía no se levantó de encima de su hermano.

"Dean, ¿ha terminado?, quiero decir, ¿cómo podemos estar seguros de que no volveré a atacarte?"

El mayor acercó su brazo hasta Sam, mientras este se incorporaba. "Muérdeme."

"¿Qué! No voy a morderte, ¿te has vuelto loco?"

"Lo leí en el diario de papá. Cuando una persona consigue volver a la normalidad, las pocas que lo consiguen, sienten repugnancia ante el sabor de la sangre humana. Así que, vamos, muérdeme."

"Dean, yo no, no puedo."

Cansado de todo el esfuerzo realizado por contener a su hermano, Dean se dirigió a su hermano con toda la seriedad de la que fue capaz. "Sam, tenemos que estar seguros de que no te vas a volver loco en cualquier momento y tenemos que hacerlo lo antes posible, porque quiero recuperar a mi hijo más que nada en el mundo. Así que no pierdas más el tiempo y muérdeme de una vez."

Dean volvió a acercarle el brazo. Sam lo miró a los ojos, sabiendo que hasta que no lo hiciera, Dean no se iba a quitar de encima de él y no podría pensar en como rescatar a John, obviamente era algo que tenía que hacer por mucho que se odiaría por hacerlo.

Respiró hondo y cogió con su mano el brazo de su hermano, cerró los ojos y le mordió con fuerza. Dean sintió el intenso dolor y notó como la sangre comenzó a correr por su brazo, pero no dijo nada, ni el más mínimo sonido de dolor.

Al escuchar de nuevo el rifle, Dean se volvió hacia la puerta. "No dispares." Justo después, Sam lo soltó, escupiendo la sangre que había injerido y maldiciendo como si se tratara de caer en mal estado, mientras Dean caía agotado sobre la cama y respirando con dificultad y algo aturdido. "Bienvenido, Sam."

"¡Dean!" Sam cogió de nuevo el brazo de su hermano y tapó con su mano la herida que no dejaba de sangrar. "¡Bobby, ayúdame!" Su hermano tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía estar dormido. "Dean ¿puedes oírme?" Pero no hubo respuesta.

"Le dije que tenía que descansar, será mejor que lo haga ahora antes de caer rendido cuando nos enfrentemos a los vampiros."

Sam estaba mirando a su hermano, mientras Bobby le curaba la herida del brazo. Cuando el hombre terminó ayudó a Sam a tumbar en la cama a su hermano y los dejó de nuevo solos. "¿Por qué tienes que se ser tan cabezota?"

Sam creyó que no le había oído, pero saliendo por un segundo de su semiinconsciencia, Dean le contestó. "Porque soy el hermano mayor y tengo la razón." Sam sonrío mientras Dean volvía a cerrar los ojos otra vez. "Gracias por salvarme la vida otra vez." Se levantó de la cama y cogió un sillón que había junto a la ventaba, lo colocó junto a la cama y se sentó en él, sin quitar la vista de Dean.


	12. Chapter 12

Con un pequeño golpe con los nudillos, alguien llamó a la puerta. Sam se levantó del sillón. Apenas había dormido durante aquellas últimas horas, mientras observaba como su hermano descansaba. Se sentía tan culpable por lo que le había ocurrido, pensaba en todo el sufrimiento que debía de haber pasado por él, que su propia conciencia le impedía dormir.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Bobby. "Vamos a buscar a John."

"Voy con vosotros." Sam salió de la habitación, dejando que Dean pudiera seguir durmiendo sin que le molestara su conversación.

"No Sam, es demasiado peligroso, los vampiros os conocen, reconocerían en seguida vuestro olor, sobretodo el tuyo. Es mejor que te quedes con tu hermano."

"Pero estamos hablando de John, tengo que estar allí y traerlo de vuelta." Bobby puso su mano sobre el hombro de Sam. Entendía perfectamente al joven cazador y precisamente por ello, no podía permitir que fuera. Sus implicaciones emocionales eran demasiado fuertes. Un segundo después apartó la mirada de Sam. "Bobby, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Nada, es sólo que está cacería es demasiado peligrosa en el estado en el que os encontráis los dos, estáis demasiado débiles todavía." Ni siquiera podía mirarle mientras hablaba.

"Vamos Bobby, se que hay algo más. No me estás diciendo toda la verdad. Tiene algo que ver con John, ¿verdad?"

"Si." Al abrirse la puerta del dormitorio ambos se giraron a la vez. Dean estaba apoyado en el marco, en silencio, esperando a que Bobby continuara hablando. Este lo miró y dudó sobre si debía seguir o no.

"Bobby, se trata de mi hijo, creo que tengo derecho a saber que es lo que ocurre con él." Dean salió de la habitación, algo mareado todavía y se acercó a su hermano, que le ayudó a mantenerse en pie.

"John es único y lo sabéis. Nunca ningún vampiro había conseguido hacer esa unión entre su especie y nosotros. Pero hay algo con lo que ellos no contaban." Se detuvo un momento, dejando que su palabras fuera completamente asimiladas por los dos hermanos. "Sólo puede ser una de las dos cosas; nunca será medio humano, medio vampiro, sino que con el paso del tiempo, una de las dos personalidades, acabará con la otra."

"Quieres decir, que si llegamos hasta él a tiempo, puede ser un niño completamente normal." Dean sintió un tremendo alivio al escuchar aquello. Tal vez y después de todo, no estuviera todo perdido si conseguían recuperar a John.

"Eso precisamente es lo que temen y por eso se han tomado tantas molestias en hacerse con él tan pronto. Necesitan hacerlo uno de los suyos cuanto antes o será demasiado tarde para ellos y se tendrán que deshacer de él."

Sam sintió con Dean apretaba su brazo con fuerza. "¿Y como pretenden hacerle uno de los suyos? Sólo es un bebé, no puede alimentarse de nadie todavía." Dean miró en los ojos del viejo cazador y antes de que este contestara, ya sabía perfectamente cual era la respuesta. Si en ese momento, Sam no lo hubiera estado sujetando, seguramente hubiera terminado por perder el equilibrio. "¡Oh, Dios santo! ¿Lo están alimentando con sangre?, estos días que lleva con ellos, ¿Le han dado sangre humana?"

"James me ha dicho que todavía no. Esperan a la luna nueva. Es como una especie de ritual de iniciación."

"Entonces, ¿de cuánto tiempo disponemos?" Dean había terminado por sentarse cuando sintió que comenzaba a marearse de nuevo.

"Dean, Sam y tu no podéis venir, se lo estaba diciendo antes a tu hermano, es demasiado…"

"¿De cuanto tiempo disponemos, Bobby?" Dijo Dean con una voz autoritaria y absolutamente firme.

Dean parecía no haber escuchado las palabras de Bobby y la verdad era que no le interesaba lo que le pudiera decir acerca de su seguridad personal. John era responsabilidad suya y sólo pensando en lo que podían estar haciéndole a su hijo para convertirlo en un vampiro, no podía permanecer sentado sin hacer nada por rescatarlo.

Bobby, vio en los ojos del mayor de los hermanos una rabia que sólo había visto antes en su padre cuando perseguía al Demonio de ojos amarillos y sabía que algo malo le había sucedido a alguno de sus hijos. Por ello supo que no iba a poder hacer nada para que Dean cambiara de opinión. "Dos noches antes de la luna nueva."

"¿Cuál es el plan entonces?"

"Lo cierto era que no contaba con vosotros dos, pero ahora que estáis dentro, tal vez no sea tan mala idea." James hablaba desde el fondo del cuarto. Acababa de entrar en la habitación, pero ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento.

"¿De que estás hablando?"

"Ellos todavía piensan que estás de su parte." Dijo James mirando a Sam. "Los he visto, están convencidos de que o has matado a tu hermano o le has convertido."

"¿Y bien?" Dean ya estaba cansando que tanto misterio, necesitaba que alguien le dijera lo que iban a hacer y llevarlo a cabo cuanto antes.

"Quiero decir, que tal vez no estaría mal que lo siguieran creyendo."

Dean se levantó de un salto, apoyándose de nuevo sobre el hombro de su hermano. "¿Estás completamente loco? No voy a dejar a Sam de nuevo entre esos vampiros."

"No hablaba tan sólo de él." Dean abrió la boca para contestar, pero no supo que decir.

"Ellos nunca se tragarían que he convertido a Dean." Dijo por fin Sam, después de haber permanecido cayado durante todo el rato. "Son demasiado listos."

"Ahí es donde quería llegar."

- o -

"Dean, no lo hagas por favor." Habían vuelto a entrar en la habitación y Sam había cerrado la puerta tras de si para que los otros dos hombres no les escucharan, ni siquiera Bobby.

"Ya has oído a James, no hay otra forma."

"Tiene que haberla. ¿No te parece un poco radical?, convertirte en uno de ellos para que no sospeches que no lo eres." Se arrodilló frente a su hermano y puso sus manos sobre sus rodillas. "¿Qué pasa si no logras salir?" Sam sabía demasiado bien por lo que iba a pasar Dean, si finalmente decidía seguir adelante con un plan que le parecía completamente suicida.

"Confío en ti para ayudarme a volver".

"Dean, por favor." La mirada de Dean apenas había cambiado, las palabras de Sam no le iban a hacer cambiar de idea ahora. "Ya hemos cazado vampiros, podemos entrar en su nido y sacar a John antes de que se den cuenta."

"Sam, no. Estamos hablando de John, de mi propio hijo, ¿crees que papá no hubiera hecho algo parecido de haber estado en esta misma situación?"

"Pero…" Sam se detuvo. Dean tenía razón, su padre hubiera hecho lo mismo. Su padre ya se había sacrificado por salvar a Dean. Como podía pedirle ahora que él no lo hiciera por su propio hijo.

Sam bajó la mirada y se dejó caer en el suelo, mientras escuchaba como su hermano se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación sin decir nada más. No se sentía con fuerzas de ver el momento del cambio.

Apenas se acordaba de lo que le había sucedido a él, pero sólo de pensar en que tal vez Dean no fuera a ser capaz de volver a ser normal otra vez cuando todo terminara, hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su espalda y una lágrima cayera por su rostro.

- o -

"¿Estás preparado?" Dean miró a Bobby y luego se volvió hacia James.

Antes de contestar, volvió una vez más la mirada hacia donde se encontraba Sam, su hermano no le estaba mirando, ni siquiera se había movido de donde estaba. _Vamos Sammy, mírame, no me dejes hacer esto sólo, tengo que saber que sigues estando a mi lado a pesar de que se trate de una auténtica locura. _

Dean esperó unos segundos y justo cuando iba a desistir, vio que Sam se levantaba y salió del cuarto hacia él. "Sabes que es una locura ¿verdad?" Parecía haberle leído la mente.

Dean sonrió y puso su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, pero no le dijo nada. Finalmente se dio la vuelta.

"Cuando quieras."

Vio a acercarse a James y por un momento, estuvo a punto de detenerlo todo, de no seguir adelante y de hacerle caso a Sam con eso de que habría otra manera de hacerlo. Pero a esas alturas, estaba claro que no había otra forma, tanto Sam como él no estaban en su mejor momento para luchar por mucho que quisieran y si los vampiros decidían atacarles, no tendrían demasiadas opciones.

Podía haber dejado que Bobby y James se encargaran de todo, pero se trataba de su hijo y tenía que hacerse cargo de la situación él mismo.

Miró a James a los ojos y cuando ya casi lo tenía encima, vio la misma expresión que había visto en Sam cuando trató de matarlo. Durante todos aquellos días, el cazador había conseguido ocultar a la perfección su necesidad de alimentarse, si es que no lo había hecho cuando no estaba con ellos, pero ahora que iba a hacerlo con Dean, dejó libre a la bestia que tanto había guardado en su interior.

Justo en el momento en el que el cazador se lanzó sobre su cuello, Dean sintió la mano de Sam agarrando a suya, como si quisiera hacerle saber a su hermano que pasara lo que pasara estaba a su lado. _Gracias Sammy._

Una vez que los colmillos desgarraron su piel, volvió a sentir el intenso dolor que se había apoderado de él cuando Sam le había atacado la noche anterior y estuvo a punto de perder el conocimiento. Pero no lo hizo, quería estar consciente hasta el final, necesitaba saber por lo que su hermano había pasado, para que, en el caso de no poder regresar a su estado humano, el recuerdo de ese momento, le impidiera hacérselo a nadie más.

El dolor y una fuerte angustia de saber que muy lentamente estaba muriendo, estaban venciendo a su firmeza y un momento después, Dean sintió que las piernas comenzaron a fallarle y como las rodillas se le doblaban. Los brazos caídos a ambos lados de su cuerpo ya casi no le respondían y sólo podía sentir el contacto con la mano de Sam, que en ningún momento se había separado de él.

La vista se le nublo y una vez que no pudo aguantarlo más, sintió que su cuerpo caía. Pero no llegó al suelo, James lo tenía bien sujeto y seguía alimentándose de él. "¡Dean!" A lo lejos, Dean creyó escuchar la voz de su hermano, pero no podía asegurar si había sido real o si sólo se trataba de la semiinconsciencia en la que se encontraba.

"¡Dean!" Sam ya no podía soportarlo más, estaba viendo como un vampiro, por mucho que se tratara de un cazador, estaba matando a su hermano y tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Aquello había llegado demasiado lejos y por mucho que su hermano le hubiera dicho que no había otra solución, Sam no podía permitir que aquello llegara al final. Se acercó todavía más a James y Dean y trató de separarlos sin éxito algo.

"Deja que termine."

Sam se volvió hacia donde se encontraba Bobby. "¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedo seguir viendo esto, va a matarlo"

"Es lo que Dean ha elegido."

Sam se volvió a dirigir hasta su hermano, dispuesto a utilizar toda la fuerza que fuera necesaria para separarlo de James pero unas manos le rodearon y le impidieron seguir avanzando. "No, Bobby, tienes que dejarme, le matará"

"Sam, Dean te dijo la verdad, esta es la única forma. Si atacáramos el nido, es posible que tuviéramos que enfrentarnos con cuarenta o cincuenta vampiros dispuestos a cualquier cosa. Es un suicidio."

Sam se revolvió tratando de soltarse, mientras veía que su hermano ya no se movía y que parecía estar muerto. "Pero esto es un suicidio para Dean"

"¿Alguna vez has podido detener a Dean cuando está convencido de lo que hace?, ¿pudiste detener a tu padre?" Bobby sabía que aquello había sido un golpe excesivamente duro, pero al menos había conseguido que Sam dejara de luchar con él.

Antes de que Bobby lo liberara, todo había terminado y Sam vio como James dejaba en el suelo, el cuerpo inerte de su hermano.

Mientras fue hacia él Sam contuvo la respiración e incluso llegó a pensar que James lo había matado, que no se había detenido a tiempo como Seamus había hecho con él y que ahora Dean estaba muerto, pero cuando lo vio gemir débilmente, respiró por fin, aliviado.

Sam se agachó y con mucho cuidado abrazó el cuerpo frío de Dean. "Eh, Dean ¿puedes oírme? Soy yo, Sam." Bobby le alcanzó una toalla húmeda y con suma delicadeza, limpió del rostro de su hermano el sudor que lo cubría.

"Sam, me siento raro ¿qué ha pasado?" con un gran esfuerzo Dean levantó su mano y llegó hasta el brazo de Sam. Este sintió como el cuerpo de su hermano comenzaba a temblar. "Sam" Dijo finalmente casi en un suspiro antes de quedar de nuevo inconsciente.

"James ¿Qué le ocurre?"

"Tiene que adaptarse a los cambios de su cuerpo."

"¿Cambios, qué cambios? Tu no dijiste nada de cambios." Sam deseaba poder volver atrás en el tiempo y evitar por todos los medios que Dean llegara a esta terrible situación.

Ver el cuerpo de su hermano convulsionarse, mientras un sudor frío recorría su frente, lo estaban destrozando a él también a cada momento que pasaba. _Vamos Dean, esto acabará pronto, ya lo verás. Recuperaremos a John y tu volverás a ser normal y seguramente no recordarás nada de esto._

"Sam." Dijo James mientras se acercaba a ellos, una vez que se había repuesto por completo y que ya parecía el mismo de siempre y del que nadie podría haber pensado que realmente se tratara de un vampiro como los que trataban de matar. "El cuerpo de Dean, se está preparando para morir."

"¿Morir?, ¿Por qué no dijiste eso antes?" Sam se abrazó con mayor fuerza a su hermano, como si así pudiera impedir que el fatal desenlace sucediera. _Dean, tienes que luchar, no dejes que el veneno te arrastre. Quédate conmigo. Además tienes un hijo al que cuidar y al que ver creer, no puedes dejarnos ahora._

"No va a morir, Sam, no al menos, hasta que mate a alguien. A ti te sucedió lo mismo hace dos noches, tu cuerpo también estuvo a punto de morir."

Pero Sam no recordaba nada de lo que le había sucedido y en ese momento, hubiera dado lo que fuera por hacerlo, por saber por lo que estaba pasando ahora su hermano y por lo que tan impotente se sentía.

Un momento después, Dean abrió de nuevo los ojos, se incorporó, como si no hubiera sucedido nada y miró a Sam.

Entonces fue cuando Sam vio en los ojos de su hermano, de un verde más brillante e intenso que nunca, la extraña e inhumana mirada que Dean había visto en él la noche anterior. Desde luego sabía que ese que lo miraba, no era su hermano realmente, que tal vez estaba dentro de su cuerpo, pero que no se trataba ahora mismo de él.

"Sam, ¿Qué ocurre, por qué me miras de ese modo?"

"Dean, ¿eres realmente tu?" Sam miró a James que permanecía de pie detrás de Dean y lo vio negar con un gesto de cabeza.

"Claro que soy yo. Vamos." Dijo mientras se levantaba de un salto. "No tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que encontrar a John y alejarlo de ellos."

"¿Dean de verdad que estás bien?" Sam colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Dean, pero este, al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Sam y escuchar, aunque de forma lejana, su corazón bombeando la sangre por todo su cuerpo y que poco a poco comenzaba a ser tan necesaria para él, se apartó con rapidez, liberándose del contacto con su hermano.

Rápidamente, la expresión en el rostro de Dean cambió radicalmente. "Sabes muy bien que no, pero no tenemos tiempo ahora para eso."

Sam se acercó de nuevo a él, pero evitó cualquier tipo de contacto. "Sabes que te sacaremos de esta ¿verdad?"

"Ya te he dicho que confío en ti para eso."

- o -

En la oscuridad de una habitación, el llanto de John rompió el silencio que rodeaba todo. "¿Qué es lo que ocurre?, ¿Por qué no está dormido?" Dijo un hombre alto que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

"No lo se, supongo que echará de menos a los dos cazadores." Seamus lo mecía en sus brazos, incapaz de que volviera a dormirse de nuevo.

"Eso no es posible, apenas estuvo con ellos unos pocos días. Es sólo un bebé, a esta edad, no pueden encariñarse con nadie con tampoco tiempo."

"Pues entonces no lo se, tal vez esté preocupado por algo, tal vez sienta que algo está pasando, al fin y al cabo, puede que tenga algún poder como nosotros."

"Sinceramente me da igual, hazlo callar ya, o me va a estallar la cabeza." El hombre salió de la habitación e incluso desde el final del pasillo pudo oír llorar a John. "Por el amor de Dios, ¿es que nunca se va a callar?"


	13. Chapter 13

El plan seguía sin gustarle a Sam, pero al final había terminado por aceptarlo, porque no le había quedado otro remedido al respecto, por más que trataba de disuadir a Dean de llevarlo a cabo, más razones le daba este para hacerlo y más convencido le veía.

"Sam, escúchame, todo esto acabará saliendo bien." Dean podía ver en los ojos de Sam, los terribles sentimientos que recorrían su cuerpo en ese momento, la culpa porque su hermano tuviera que haber llegado a aquello, el miedo de que no pudiera recuperar a Dean tal cual era, no volver a John._ "No me mires a si por favor, Sammy"_ Era demasiado para él y Sam no podía ocultarlo por más tiempo. Aunque no le dijera nada, Dean lo sabía muy bien.

"Dean, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?" dijo Sam mientras miraba a la carretera a través de la ventanilla del Impala.

Dean miró a su hermano mientras conducía hacía la guarida de los vampiros. Deseaba poder tocarle, reconfortarle y abrazarle, pero tenía miedo de no poder contenerse si lo hacía. Desconocía lo que ocurriría si sentía su cuerpo junto al suyo y llegaba a oler el aroma de su sangre y no sabía si podría evitar atacarle entonces. Por ello no lo hizo.

"De acuerdo, no se como va a terminar todo esto, pero creo que nos merecemos algo bueno después de todo lo que hemos pasado ¿no crees?" Sam lo miró directamente a los ojos, verdes y brillantes, con la expresión triste y preocupada, pero no le dijo nada. Dean sonrió para si mismo, pero tampoco le dijo nada a su hermano.

Dean también estaba terriblemente asustado de que algo fallara, porque si el más mínimo detalle, no salía bien, todo el plan se derrumbaría sin remedio; pero prefirió no decir nada acerca de ello.

"¿Recuerdas que un día me dijiste que solías rezar?" Sam asintió en silencio. "¿Qué tal si pides un poco de ayuda para nosotros ahora?" volvió a mirar a la carretera y se mantuvo en silencio el resto del camino.

- o -

Al llegar por fin al nido de los vampiros, los cuatro cazadores decidieron separarse en dos grupos, Dean y Sam entrarían por la puerta principal, mientras que Bobby y James, irían por la parte trasera del edificio. Según habían acordado, los hermanos debían ir desarmados, por si los registraban nada más llegar, para no levantar sospechas entre los vampiros.

En la puerta los esperaba alguien a quien Sam reconoció en un momento. "Vaya, cuando ya creía que no volvería a verte." Seamus estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta. "Resulta que apareces aquí y nos traes una sorpresa." Dijo mirando a Dean y sonriendo ampliamente. "¿Cómo estáis, chicos?"

De haberse encontrado en otra situación mucho más favorable, Dean hubiera matado al vampiro sin ninguna contemplación, hubiera todo hecho todo lo necesario hasta que le dijera el paradero de John. Pero ahora no lo haría, al fin y al cabo, por mucho que le costara reconocerlo, era uno de ellos y podría moverse con libertad por el nido si finalmente conseguía entrar en él y aquella era la prueba de fuego.

"Hambriento, desde luego." Dijo por fin dando un paso al frente. "Pero primero quiero ver al crío." Su tono quería parecer indiferente al mencionar a John, pero, sin embargo, los nervios crecían en su corazón al pensar que a cada momento estaba un paso más cerca de volver a coger en sus brazos a su hijo.

"Todo a su tiempo Dean, primero quiero presentarte a los demás."

"No te voy a mentir. Me quitasteis a mi hijo porque yo era humano y lo queríais convertir. Ahora soy uno más de vosotros y quiero verle, o de lo contrario nos marcharemos." Sam miró en silencio a su hermano. ¿Realmente se consideraba uno de ellos, o sólo se trataba del papel que estaba interpretando? Pensó que era mejor no pensar en ello y seguir el juego de Dean y sus faroles.

Seamus contempló a Dean como si le estuviera leyendo la mente. Finalmente también dio un paso adelante y se situó delante de él.

"Muy bien, vamos a verle, pero no se que le ocurre." Al escuchar aquello, Dean deseo acabar con el vampiro allí mismo, ¿cómo que no sabía lo que le ocurría a su hijo? _"Por el amor de dios, si sólo es un bebe. Como le hayan hecho algo…"_ Terminó por serenarse y consiguió contener su rabia hasta el momento apropiado, cuando todos, sobretodo John estuviera a salvo. "No me mires así, quiero decir, que se pasa todo el día llorando y no podemos hacer nada para calmarlo. Nos está volviendo medio locos a todos."

Sam, algo oculto en la penumbra sonrió al escuchar eso. Desde luego John era todo un Winchester y no estaba poniéndoles las cosas fáciles a esos vampiros.

Sin decir nada más, Seamus les condujo por un pasillo oscuro, que Sam todavía recordaba de cuando lo habían tenido retenido allí. _"Aquí es donde empezó todo."_ Estuvieron andando varios minutos, hasta que finalmente, se detuvieron frente a una puerta cerrada con llave.

Al abrirla, los hermanos vieron, que la luz del exterior penetraba en la habitación a través de una pequeña ventana, pero por lo demás, apenas estaba iluminada. Sam casi no podía ver y tuvo que tocar la pared para asegurar de no golpearse contra ningún mueble, pero se dio cuenta de que su hermano se movía con total libertad y soltura por el cuarto. Dean se volvió hacia él y Sam pudo ver que sus ojos, ahora de un color verde intenso casi brillaban en la oscuridad, como los de un felino.

Ambos escucharon un ruidito, casi imperceptible, pero que reconocieron al momento. Junto a una de las esquinas de la habitación, dentro de una espaciosa cuna, vieron a John, despierto, como si los hubiera estado esperando llegar, con su pequeña cabecita levantada y mirando hacia donde ellos estaban, que alargó los brazos hacia Dean, para que lo aupara.

Dean no pudo evitarlo y así lo hizo y pudo ver como John, comenzaba a reír al reconocerlo. Dean sonrió y abrazó a la criatura, mientras escuchaba los sonidos que emitía y el latir rápido de su corazón.

Se sintió tremendamente raro, porque al mismo tiempo que había deseado morder a su hermano nada más convertirse, ahora no notaba lo mismo, no quería hacerle ningún daño a John, tal vez por que era su hijo o tal vez por que tenía sangre de vampiro en su organismo, pero en su interior, Dean sólo sintió un tremendo alivió al tener al niño entre sus brazos otra vez.

Dean notó la mano de Sam sobre su hombro y al abrir los ojos, lo vio a su lado, sonriendo y acariciando la pequeña cabecita de John. Hasta él llegó de nuevo, el aroma de la sangre de su hermano, incluso si se fijaba, podía verla recorrer su cuerpo a gran velocidad. También escuchaba el ritmo rápido de su corazón. Dejó a John de nuevo en la cuna y se retiró un par de pasos de su hermano.

"¿Qué es lo que ocurre Dean?" Dijo Seamus desde la puerta de la habitación, con un tono que casi parecía divertido. "¿Acaso no te encuentras bien?"

Dean se mantuvo mirado a su hermano, respirando cada vez más agitadamente y deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de contenerse antes de cometer el terrible error que su nuevo instinto le estaba pidiendo a gritos. Finalmente tuvo que apartar la vista de Sam y la volvió a centrar en John, que lo miraba a los ojos, como si realmente supiera por lo que estaba pasando su padre.

"¿Dean?" Sam se acercó un paso hacia él. "¿Va todo bien?" Al dar el segundo paso, Dean levantó la mirada rápidamente y dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Sam, no" Apenas podía controlar ya la situación. En su interior notaba que no aguantaría mucho más sin lanzarse sobre Sam y en su mente apareció una escena horrible, pero al mismo tiempo, extremadamente real.

Se vio a si mismo, lanzándose sobre Sam, sin darle siquiera tiempo para reaccionar, sujetando sus brazos con fuerza, mientras su hermano comenzaba a gritarle, para después escuchar como le rogaba que se detuviera. _"Dean no lo hagas, puedes luchar contra esto._" Sin embargo Dean parecía no poder escuchar a Sam, no poder evitar que su cerebro, su corazón y todo su cuerpo al completo, le pidiera sangre y que finalmente, agarrando con fuerza el cuello de su hermano, vio como le mordía de forma violenta, desgarrando su carne y sintiendo como la sangre fresca y caliente recorría su garganta y se derramaba por la comisura de sus labios.

Un momento después dejó caer al suelo el cuerpo de Sam. Lo estaba mirando, pero parecía no reconocerlo, apenas sentía nada, ni siquiera la más mínima pena, todos sus sentimientos se habían ido de repente y ya no quedaba nada de Dean dentro de aquel cuerpo, en el que ahora sólo habitaba su nueva forma vampírica.

Dean sacudió su cabeza y dio un nuevo paso hacia atrás, mientras miraba de nuevo a Sam, comprobando que nada de lo que acababa de ver, había sido real y suspirando aliviado.

"¿Por qué clase de tonto me tomabais?" Los dos hermanos se giraron hacia la puerta mientras Seamus hablaba. "¿Acaso pensabais que no me daría cuenta de vuestro juego? Sam, desde que te vi llegar supe que ya no eras uno de los nuestros, puede que tu piel pueda seguir siendo pálida como la nuestra, o que tus ojos no hayan vuelto a la normalidad todavía. Pero tu aroma, tu olor es de humano y pude olfatear tu sangre fresca desde un par de kilómetros antes de que llegarais. Y tu Dean." Dijo sonriendo de nuevo y siguió hablando como si le estuviera leyendo la mente al mayor de los hermanos. "Te mueres de ganas por alimentarte de tu hermano. Has visto en tu mente la escena unas cuantas veces ya, pero todavía no lo quieres reconocer." Sam lo miró siendo incapaz de creer lo que le estaba contando el vampiro, ¿Por qué Dean no le había dicho nada? "Todavía no eres uno de los nuestros del todo, aún no has matado a nadie. Pero no te preocupes, eso va a tener una rápida solución."

Dean se encaminó hacia la puerta, ahora que Seamus sabía la verdad, sería mejor acabar con él antes de que diera la voz de alarma. Tal vez, si nadie se enteraba de que estaban allí, podrían escapar con John sin armar demasiado escándalo.

Mientras lo hacía, pensaba en lo que el vampiro le acababa de decir y tuvo que reconocerse a si mismo, que era verdad, desde que se había convertido, su mente se había tomado la macabra libertad de mostrarle las diferentes formas en las que podría matar a su hermano, pero hasta esa última vez, su parte racional se había llegado a interponer y le había devuelto a realidad, antes de acabar el sueño, antes de ver como terminaba por matar a Sam.

Esa vez había sido distinta, no se había visto atacando a su hermano, sino que lo había sentido, casi había sido capaz de saborear la sangre en sus labios, había llegado a sentir el cuerpo de Sam entre sus brazos y lo había visto morir poco a poco y no se había sentido mal, si no que un gran poder se había apoderado de él.

Sin embargo, no le dio tiempo a llegar a la puerta, antes de hacerlo, vio a Seamus cerrarla tras él y abrir una pequeña ventanilla a la altura de su rostro, como si se tratara de una celda.

"Lo siento chicos." Se dirigió a Sam mientras hablaba. "Te di una oportunidad de vivir, de ser libre, porque me gustabas, me caías bien, pero tu preferiste regresar con tu hermano. No te culpo." Entonces se volvió hacia su hermano. "Dean, se que todavía hay una parte de ti que no quiere hacer esto, pero es la única forma de que la agonía que sientes ahora mismo se vaya por completo. Yo también he pasado por ello y te puedo asegurar, que una vez que consumas tu primera muerte, nada volverá a ser igual, sentirás cosas maravillosas y verás el mundo de una forma como nunca te habías podido imaginar. Es tu oportunidad Dean, no la desperdicies con la heroica idea de salvar a tu hermano, porque si no lo matas tu, será otro quien lo haga, y con creas que será una experiencia nada placentera."

La ventanita se cerró finalmente y la habitación volvió a quedarse casi a oscuras. Sam permanecía al lado de la cuna, con una mano dentro, con la que John jugaba sin parar, sujetándola con sus dos pequeñas manitas, pero su mente y sus ojos, no se encontraban con el niño ahora, sino que estaban centrados en su hermano.

"Dean." Este no se movió, ni respondió, seguía con la mirada clavada en la puerta, como si esperaba poder usar algún tipo de poder mental para volver a abrirla. Sam podía escuchar su respiración agitada y acelerada y sabía que aquello no iba nada bien. "Dean, dime algo, ¿estás bien?"

"No, Sam." Tampoco entonces se giró hacia su hermano. Temía que al mirarlo, toda su ira y la angustia de la que había hablado el vampiro, fueran finalmente desatadas por su cuerpo y no pudiera controlarse esa vez. "Tenemos que salir de aquí."

"¿Pero como?" Sam escuchó a John, mientras no le quitaba la vista de encima a Dean, como seguía emitiendo sus ruiditos que tanto había echado de menos durante los últimos días. "No hay forma de que salgamos de aquí."

"¿Crees que no he pensado en eso!" Dean se giró con un movimiento rápido y violento. Se dirigió hacia Sam y con una fuerza casi sobrehumana lo empujó contra la pared. "¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que tenemos un grave problema!"

Una de sus manos rodeó con fuerza el cuello de Sam. "Dean, por favor, no lo hagas." Dijo Sam con dificultad, sin poder apenas respirar por la presión que su hermano ejercía alrededor de su cuello. Por un momento, Dean hubiera deseado poder apretarla y ver como la vida se escapaba lentamente del cuerpo de su hermano.

Con la otra mano le sujetaba la muñeca izquierda, con tanta fuerza, que vio como Sam comenzaba sentir un tremendo dolor y escuchó salir de sus labios un gemido de angustia. "Podría matarte ahora mismo y no creas que no tengo ganas." La mano que rodeaba el cuello de Sam, se elevó ligeramente y por un segundo, Sam perdió el suelo debajo de sus pies y sintió que finalmente dejaba de respirar por completo.

"Dean…" Dijo con sus últimas fuerzas.

A la espalda de Dean, John comenzó a llorar, asustado por los gritos y al mismo tiempo sintiendo el peligro que reinaba en la habitación. Dean se detuvo en seco, con Sam entre sus manos y giró la cabeza hacia su hijo, para luego volver a mirar a Sam. "Oh, Sam, dios, lo siento, yo no…" de repente se retiró de su hermano y este cayó al suelo, tosiendo y tratando de respirar con normalidad. "Sam, por favor, perdóname."

Sam lo miró y sólo fue capaz de asentir, mientras se recostaba en la pared, con la mirada clavada en su hermano y agarrando con una mano su muñeca dolorida. Dean por el contrario, se dirigió a la cuna y cogió en brazos a John, que un segundo después, dejó de llorar y lo miró fijamente.

"Tranquilo ¿de acuerdo?" Le dijo Dean en voz baja. Lo apretó dulcemente contra su cuerpo, como si el contacto con la criatura le calmara y le hiciera dejar de sentir las ansias de matar. "Lo siento, hijo, lo siento." Dijo para después besar su cabecita.

Sus manos temblaron mientras sujetaba a John y vio que este remugaba al sentirlo también. Estaba perdiendo otra vez el control y cada vez que ocurría le era más difícil controlarlo.

Sam lo miró sintiéndose incapaz de poder hacer nada para ayudarle, porque sabía que en el fondo le estaba hablando a él. _"¿Bobby, donde estás?"_ Ya no le cabía ninguna duda de que el tiempo se le estaba acabando y que si los otros dos cazadores no llegaban pronto, no estaba seguro de poder salir con vida de aquella habitación y de poder evitar que su hermano se convirtiera definitivamente en un vampiro, sin que hubiera marchar atrás posible.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam se acurrucó en el suelo, observando a su hermano en silencio. No sabía cuanto tiempo había transcurrido desde que Dean le había atacado, Sam ya había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo, pero desde entonces, apenas habían se habían intercambiado una sola palabra.

El pequeño de los Winchester estaba preocupado por Dean, sabía que no era nada bueno que su hermano estuviera tan callado durante tanto tiempo, pero tampoco sabía que decirle. Era ridículo preguntarle algo como ¿estás bien? o ¿Cómo te encuentras?, porque Sam sabía perfectamente que su hermano no estaba bien. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo en esa situación?.

Sin embargo, de todas formas, necesitaba hablar con él, necesitaba que Dean le dijera como estaba, porque aunque su aspecto era distinto ahora que casi se había convertido en vampiro y de que un rato antes hubiera estado a punto de atacarle, cuando le vio acercarse a la cuna y coger en brazos a John, Sam vio que su hermano seguía estando allí, que había sido la reminiscencia del Dean que él conocía, lo que le había detenido y había impedido que le llegara a matar cuando había tenido la ocasión.

"Dean." Sam trató de atraer la atención de su hermano que parecía estar completamente distraído con John. "Dean, no podemos seguir así, algo le ha debido de pasar a Bobby." Dean ni siquiera le miró. "Necesitamos pensar en la forma de salir de aquí." Dean sonrío al escuchar uno de los ruiditos de John.

"_Vamos Dean, se que todavía estás ahí, eres demasiado fuerte como para que te dejes vencer tan rápido. Dime algo por favor."_

Sam se levantó del suelo y fue hacia su hermano. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza, porque desde luego estaba aterrado. Ya había visto de lo que era capaz su hermano cuando no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para controlarse, tal vez un nuevo ataque, significara que le matara definitivamente. Pero de todas formas, tenía que intentarlo, Dean no le había abandonado a él cuando había estado en la misma situación, y ahora no pensaba hacerlo él.

Escuchando como retumbaba en sus oídos los latidos del corazón de Sam, Dean se volvió hacia él y al verlo andar hacia donde se encontraba, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, con John todavía en los brazos.

"No lo hagas Sam, no tientes a la suerte. Apenas puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea atacarte." Bajó la mirada un instante hacia John, que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos oscuros y expresivos. "Si no fuera por él… no se, es como si actuara como un bálsamo para lo que está creciendo dentro de mi. Tal vez resulte que al final si que tengo instinto paternal." Parecía estar hablando para si mismo, como si Sam hubiera desaparecido de la habitación.

Sam sonrió en silencio. Era verdad, mientras su hermano estaba pendiente de John, todo lo demás se esfumaba. _"¿Así era papá cuando éramos pequeños?"_ Sam se imaginó a su padre protegiéndolos de cualquier amenaza, igual que Dean estaba haciendo ahora con John.

"Nunca he dudado de lo buen padre que eras. Al fin y al cabo, eso es casi lo que has sido para mi." Dean lo miró por fin, pero no con la fiereza que le había visto antes, sino con la mirada que tan bien conocía de su hermano, pero este no contestó nada. Parecía que al final, Sam había conseguido despertar al verdadero Dean. "Tu hiciste mucho más fácil mi infancia, siempre estuviste cuidando de mi. Aún lo sigues haciendo." Sam continuó andando y parecía que Dean no se hubiera dado cuenta mientras lo escuchaba. "Se que no me harás daño, porque mi hermano sigue estando dentro de ti y él nunca lo haría."

Finalmente llegó hasta donde se encontraba Dean y muy despacio, pero totalmente seguro de si mismo, puso su mano en el hombro de su hermano. "Sam, tengo miedo." Su mirada, vulnerable, dejaba ver el terror que Dean estaba sintiendo y que estaba destrozando a Sam por no poder hacer nada por ayudarle.

"Yo también hermano, pero estoy seguro de que saldremos de esta." Sam acarició la mejilla de John y lo vio sonreír, mientras creyó ver como parte de la tensión que había dentro de Dean desaparecía y en parte, se relajaba. Aunque no quería hacerlo, tuvo que preguntarle. "¿Cómo te encuentras? Quiero decir…"

"No sabría como explicarme, porque tampoco yo lo entiendo del todo. Es como si una voz dentro de mi me estuviera diciendo constantemente lo que tengo que hacer." Miró a Sam esperando que le comprendiera sin tener que llegar a decirlo. _"Si Sam, me dice que me abalance sobre ti y que te mate, que termine con todo esto. Pero no lo haré, antes preferiría morir que hacerte ningún mal." _Dean vio la comprensión en los ojos de Sam y suspiró aliviado. "Pero parece que tu sobrino me está ayudando a hacerla callar."

Ambos miraron a John, que pareció entender que estaban hablando de él y dejó escapar unas pequeñas carcajadas, para luego apoyar su cabecita en el pecho de Dean y cerrar los ojos. Un momento después se quedó completamente quieto. Se había quedado dormido.

"Parece que no lo estás haciendo nada mal." Sam intentaba mantener la mente de su hermano ocupada, fuera de la voz que trataba de hacerse con sus pensamientos, no podía arriesgarse a que el vampiro que dormía ahora en su interior, saliera de nuevo y le atacara y mucho menos mientras tenía en los brazos a John. "Papá fue un buen ejemplo después de todo."

Dean bajó la mirada hacia John sintiendo su pequeño corazón y su respiración tranquila. _"Si papá pudiera verte... estoy seguro de que le hubiera encantado ser abuelo. Con todo lo de la caza, creo que nunca pensó en ello, pero de tener delante tu mirada, tan observadora como la suya, se hubiera enamorado de ti." _ Besó su frente con suavidad, teniendo mucho cuidado de no despertarle.

No quería hacerlo, pero Dean tenía que preguntárselo a Sam de una vez. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil, incluso casi era capaz de escuchar en su cabeza la respuesta de su hermano. Pero necesitaba decírselo, antes de que se quedara sin tiempo para hacerlo y regresaran sus ansias de matar. "Sam, tengo que pedirte algo."

"Creo que no me va gustar ¿verdad?" Sam no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que Dean le había hablando así, con ese tono y esa mirada vulnerable en los ojos. Aquello no podía traer nada bueno.

"Sam necesito saber que te harás cargo de John."

"Dean, ¿qué estás diciendo! ¿Ya estás tirando la toalla?" Sam dio un paso hacia atrás.

"Ya se que no es el mejor momento para decir esto, pero ambos sabemos lo que puedo llegar a hacer y que tal vez tengas que…"

"Ni te atrevas a decirlo Dean. Todavía no hemos llegado a eso. ¿Acaso no ves que ahora eres tu mismo? Puedes controlarlo."

"No es cierto Sam, no puedo. Nunca deja de ser el vampiro el que controla la situación. Pero ya te he dicho que mientras estoy con John, no se, es como si su instinto de la supervivencia de la especie le hiciera evitar hacerte daño. No quiere lastimarle." Por fin lo había dicho, por fin le había reconocido a Sam que no sabía cuando iba a ser el siguiente ataque y que no estaba seguro de poder detenerse a si mismo si llegaba el momento.

"Entonces ya está, no te separes de él, al fin y al cabo, hemos venido a buscarle." Por más que Sam trataba de ser optimista, sabía que no era un buen plan, ¿qué ocurría cuando entraran los vampiros?, tendrían que enfrentarse a ellos, Dean dejaría a John para evitar que le ocurriera nada, ¿y entonces que? Se volvería contra él. No, desde luego no era un buen plan, pero en ese momento no tenía otro mejor.

"Sam, por favor." Su voz sonó como una súplica. Sam vio tan lejos en ese momento al cazador valiente y sin miedo que era Dean, que apenas pudo evitar contener las lágrimas. "Necesito saber que John estará a salvo pase lo que pase. Confío en ti más que nadie Sammy."

"Sabes muy bien que si. Somos una familia, igual que siempre y cuidamos los unos de los otros. Ese niño es un Winchester, por mucho que digan esos malditos vampiros y mientras yo esté con él, no permitiré que nada le suceda. Papá y tu me lo enseñasteis bien."

De repente John se despertó y levantó la cabeza, con la mirada clavada en la puerta. Los dos hermanos lo miraron desconcertados, pero un segundo más tarde vieron como la puerta se abría despacio.

Con los ojos desacostumbrados a tanta luz, al principio no pudieron ver quien estaba en el umbral de la habitación pero al escuchar su voz, reconocieron perfectamente a Seamus.

"Me sorprendes Dean. He convertido a muchos humanos, pero ninguno había aguatado tanto como tu, ni siquiera tu hermano." Miró a Sam divertido y luego volvió la mirada hacia Dean de nuevo. "Dime Dean, ¿que es lo que te detiene, el amor que sientes por tu hermano?"

Dean no contestó. "¿Qué es lo quieres?"

"Vamos Dean, no te enfades conmigo. Te he ofrecido la vida eterna, poderes con los que ningún humano podría soñar nunca, ni siquiera un cazador tan bueno como tu. Ahórrate todo el sufrimiento por el que tienes que estar pasando y deja que la naturaleza siga su curso."

Dean dio un paso al frente, dispuesto a enfrentarse a Seamus, pero Sam lo detuvo y se puso delante de él. "Has perdido, Dean no se ha convertido. Así que dinos de una vez porque estás aquí y acabemos de una vez con esto."

"Como queráis, pero sólo trataba de daros una última oportunidad para salir de esta con vida. Al menos en tu caso Sammy." El sarcasmo se dejó notar en el tono de voz de Seamus al pronunciar el nombre del menor de los hermanos. "He venido a por el niño, la noche pronto acabará y tenemos que prepararlo para su último día como humano."

"No lo harás." Los dos hermanos dieron un paso atrás cuando vieron entrar al vampiro en la habitación. Sam se mantuvo delante de Dean, quería evitar por todos los medios que Dean tuviera que dejar de nuevo en la cuna a John, no podía arriesgarse a perder de nuevo a su hermano por el vampiro que trataba de apoderarse de él. _"Vamos Bobby, ¿Dónde te has metido?"_

"No lo dirás porque estás esperando que llegue la caballería ¿verdad?" Dijo Seamus mientras continuaba caminando hacia ellos. Sam lo miró sorprendido, sin poder imaginar lo que había sucedido. "Vuestros amigos han intentado entrar, pero igual que vosotros han fallado. No se donde están porque los he visto correr hacia el bosque. Así que dime Sam, ¿cómo pretendes detenerme ahora que estás sólo?"

Apenas le quedaba tiempo para pensar y ahora que sabía que no iba a recibir ningún tipo de ayuda de Bobby y James, creyó escuchar el latido de su propio corazón a una gran velocidad.

"Yo también estaría asustado en tu situación, Sam, porque en cuanto me lleve al niño, ya no habrá nada que detenga a tu hermano. Ya me dirás entonces como cuanto te fuerte es el amor que tu hermano siente por ti."

Seamus continuo avanzado hacia ellos y finalmente Dean tocó la pared con su espalda. Sam se volvió hacia él, esperando ver en los ojos de su hermano alguna solución, la misma que él no podía encontrar, pero no la encontró.

Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, sólo vio el mismo miedo que sentía él, además de otro terror que Sam sólo podía imaginar. ¿Qué pasaría una vez que Seamus se hiciera con John?, ¿Cuánto aguantaría su hermano sin atacarle de nuevo y sin nada que le detuviera?

Sin embargo, mientras lo miraba, de repente, vio que algo en los ojos de su hermano había cambiado y por un momento creyó volver a ver de nuevo al Dean que disfrutaba cazando, al que había perdido de vista en los últimos días.

Dean se acercó hacia su hermano y le tendió a John, que no había quitado los ojos de encima de Seamus en ningún momento. "Confío en ti."

Dean pasó por delante de Sam. "Dean ¿Qué vas hacer?" Dean se volvió hacia él y sonrió, pero no le dijo nada. "¡Dean!"

El mayor de los hermanos sabía que no había otra salida, que si Seamus se llevaba a su hijo, todo habría terminado para ellos y por mucho que luchara contra aquel horrible sentimiento, en pocos minutos acabaría atacando a Sam y eso si que no lo podía permitir, se había prometido a si mismo no hacerle daño a su hermano y pensaba cumplirlo. Por eso, no vio otra solución, aunque eso le costara la vida a él.

Seamus pareció sorprendido cuando Dean se lanzó hacia él para atacarle, pero después de la primera sorpresa pensó que sería divertido volver a enfrentarse a él. Incluso sin ningún tipo de habilidad especial, Dean se había defendido bien de su primer ataque, así que, quería ver lo que hacía ahora que estaban algo más igualados.

Dean cogió la solapa de su camisa y lo empujó contra la pared. "No te atrevas a acercarte a ellos."

"¿O qué, vas a matarme?" Con un pequeño empujón, Seamus se liberé de Dean y ambos se quedaron mirando. "No puedes vencerme, apenas conoces todo lo que puedes hacer como vampiro, que por cierto, todavía no eres."

Con un nuevo golpe, que apenas pareció costarle ningún esfuerzo, Seamus hizo que Dean cayera al suelo. "Es una verdadera lástima Dean, porque ahora voy a tener que hacerte sufrir."

El golpe en la mejilla fue doloroso, pero no impidió que Dean se revolviera y consiguiera ponerse de nuevo en pie. Se lanzó de nuevo contra Seamus, con mayor fuerza que antes y esta vez, consiguió que el vampiro cayera al suelo. "No está mal."

"Oh, cállate ya, por el amor de dios." Dean descargó toda su ira acumulada durante todo el rato en unos cuantos golpes sobre la cara de Seamus, que con un movimiento rápido consiguió deshacerse de él, como si nada.

Desde su espalda, Dean pudo escuchar la vocecita de John y tuvo que volverse para comprobar que él y su hermano se encontraran bien. Sin embargo, Seamus encontró ahí el momento para atacarle. Cuando sintió el golpe en el estómago, mucho más fuerte que el que recibiría por parte de cualquier ser humano, le pareció que apenas podía respirar y sintió como su cuerpo se doblaba y caía al suelo sin remedio.

"Una última cosa, Dean. Tal vez si le doy una segunda oportunidad a tu hermano, se lo tome más en serio esta vez." Levantó a Dean del suelo, sosteniéndolo por la camisa y volvió a golpearle, dejando que cayera de nuevo, algo atontado esta vez.

Seamus escuchó como Sam se acercaba a él, como pretendía cogerlo por sorpresa y dejó que lo creyera así hasta que lo tuvo prácticamente encima. Entonces sin apenas esfuerzo, lo sujeto por el cuello y comenzó a apretar muy lentamente, mientras puso su pie sobre el pecho de Dean, evitando de esa forma que pudiera levantarse y tratar de atacarle. "El héroe de nuestra historia viene al rescate, que conmovedor, pero inútil."

"Sam." La voz de Dean apenas fue audible, porque apenas podía respirar por la presión que sentía en su pecho. Incapaz de hacer nada para ayudar a Sam, tuvo que ver como Seamus levantaba el cuerpo de su hermano en el aire, sin apenas esfuerzo, impidiéndole también a él respirar.

"Es un bonito gesto de amor por tu parte Sam, pero totalmente inútil. Lo siento, pero no tengo otra opción, tu ya has elegido tu bando, aunque sea el perdedor." Como si sólo se tratara de un muñeco de trapo, Seamus lanzó a Sam contra la pared.

Dean creyó escuchar el contacto de la cabeza de su hermano contra la dura pared y lo vio caer casi a cámara lenta, hasta quedar tendido en el suelo, completamente inmóvil e inconsciente. "¡Sam!"


	15. Chapter 15

El peso del vampiro sobre su cuerpo, estaba a punto de dejar a Dean sin aire. Sus ojos seguían fijos en el cuerpo de su hermano, tendido en el suelo, completamente inmóvil. "Y bien Dean ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?" Dijo Seamus dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios. "Desde aquí puedo escuchar tu corazón latir a gran velocidad y se que el vampiro que tratas de mantener encerrado en tu interior, está haciéndose cada vez más fuerte y no tardará mucho en ganar la batalla. ¿Por qué no dejas de intentar detenerlo y te dejas llevar por tu nueva naturaleza?"

Aunque le costara reconocerlo, Seamus estaba en lo cierto. Desde su interior, Dean podía escuchar la voz creciente de la criatura y sentirse totalmente incapaz de hacer nada por ayudar a su hermano en ese momento, tampoco le estaba ayudando demasiado para contener su rabia y no alimentar al vampiro que trataba de hacerse con él.

"Supongo que tienes razón en una cosa." Seamus lo miró con curiosidad, mientras Dean luchaba por poder hablar con el poco aire que quedaba en sus pulmones. "No hay nada que pueda hacer para detener esto." La voz en su interior hablaba alto y claro ya y aunque no deseaba escucharla, Dean sabía que tenía razón cuando le repetía insistentemente que aquella era la única manera de salir de allí, de conseguir sacar a su hermano y a John con vida de allí, a pesar de lo que pudiera suponer, dejar libre a la criatura, era su única opción.

Antes de que el vampiro pudiera reaccionar, Dean le golpeó en la pierna que tenía puesta sobre él, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo descolocado por lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Dean se levantó algo dolorido y poniendo su rodilla sobre el vampiro comenzó a golpearle desenfrenadamente y sin apenas pararse a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, sólo dejaba que su cuerpo actuara con total libertad, desatando una furia que llevaba demasiadas horas reteniendo dentro de si mismo.

Con una fuerza casi brutal, Dean le golpeó sin cesar, dándole, mentalmente, una razón de ser a cada golpe, por haber lastimado a Sam, por haberse llevado a su hijo de su lado, por tratar de convertirle en uno de los suyos y por sentir unas ansias terribles de matar a Sam cada vez que lo miraba, desde que se había convertido también él.

Cada golpe le hacía sentirse tremendamente poderoso, lleno de fuerza y con ganas de continuar haciéndolo hasta que sus fuerzas se agotaran completamente, aunque estas no hacían más que multiplicarse con cada impacto sobre el rostro y el cuerpo de Seamus.

Sin embargo, durante un segundo, como si durante un minúsculo momento hubiera conseguido recuperar el control sobre su propio cuerpo, Dean se detuvo en seco, con el puño en alto, preparado para continuar y se contempló las manos, cubiertas de sangre y con alguna herida producida por los golpes. No era sangre de humano, ni siquiera de un ser vivo, pero Dean se dio cuenta que aquello no estaba bien, sabiendo que si seguía haciéndolo durante mucho más tiempo, tarde o temprano no habría vuelta atrás y temía en lo que podía llegar a convertirse si no se detenía entonces.

Seamus estaba inconsciente, ya no resultaba una amenaza inmediata. Podía tratarse de una criatura con una gran fuerza sobrenatural, pero la paliza infringida por Dean casi había sido excesiva y desde luego, Dean tenía ahora cuestiones más inmediatas que resolver y en las que concentrarse.

Se sentó un momento en el suelo y respiró hondo, tratando de volver a acallar la voz que tan desesperadamente ahora le pedía más sangre, más dolor, que le insistía en que terminara el trabajo que había empezado. Apartó la mirada de Seamus y se volvió hacia Sam.

Su hermano todavía no se había movido, ni siquiera había emitido el más leve sonido. _"Vamos Sammy, no puedes estar…"_ Nada en el mundo le aterraba más que pensar en la posibilidad de que Sam pudiera estar muerto y mucho más si pensaba que pudiera haber sucedido por salvarle a él. Pero verlo allí tendido, sus ojos cerrados y su respiración, débil y apenas perceptible, hizo que todo su cuerpo comenzara a temblar involuntariamente. _"No, no es el momento de perder la calma." _ Suspiró con fuerza y se obligó a serenarse.

Con cierta cautela, acercó su mano a la frente de Sam, le apartó algunos mechones de pelo de los ojos y le acarició la mejilla, fría y algo pálida. "¿Sam? Vamos Sammy, tenemos que marcharnos de aquí, es nuestra única…" La vista se le nubló y sintió que perdía el control de sus propias manos, que comenzaron a temblar como si tuvieran vida propia. _"No por favor, ahora no." _

Aunque durante un breve periodo de tiempo, centrado como había estado en Sam; había sido capaz de silenciar a la criatura, su voz ahora era más fuerte que nunca, su necesidad de alimentarse nunca le había dolido tanto y la sensación de que estaba a punto de perder el control sobre su propio cuerpo, en ningún momento le había dado tanto miedo. _"Sam me necesita, no puedes hacerme esto ahora." _

Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde para ello, ya le había dado rienda suelta al vampiro que había tratado de mantener encerrado en su interior y este ya conocía la forma de escapar sin tener que pedirle permiso. "Vamos Dean, es sólo cuestión de tiempo. Sabes que juntos somos mucho más fuertes y si me dejas, tu hijo estará fuera de aquí antes de lo que te imaginas." Una imagen de si mismo frente a él, no era lo que necesitaba en ese preciso momento.

Pero sin embargo, allí estaba, el ser que tan desesperadamente había luchado por ver la luz, lo estaba mirando con sus ojos verdes brillantes y su sonrisa cínica en los labios. Se acercó a él y a Sam, pero Dean se interpuso en medio. "Dean, al final sabes que vas a tener que elegir. Sam está herido y necesitará tu ayuda para salir de aquí y John, al fin y al cabo es sólo un bebé. ¿Cómo pretendes conseguir salir de aquí con ellos dos sin que os atrapen primero?"

"_Se que me estoy volviendo loco, que esto no está ocurriendo de verdad, pero es tan real." _Un paso más le hizo retroceder de nuevo y estuvo a punto de tropezar con el cuerpo de Sam. Se mantuvo en silencio, pensando en si debía seguirle el juego a la mente de aquella criatura. "En el fondo le harás un favor a Sam. Míralo, pobrecito ahí tirado, ¿Quién te dice a ti, que el golpe en la cabeza, no le produce algo serio? Tal vez lo sacas de aquí, pero luego resulta que deja de ser el Sammy que tu conoces y se vuelve…"

"¡Cállate! No hables así de Sam." Desvió la cabeza hacia su hermano. _"Te vas a poner bien, todo va salir bien, ya lo verás" _"No voy a hacerle daño a mi hermano, nunca."

"¿Qué pasará cuando yo gane la batalla, cuando ya no halla nada que se interponga entre su garganta y yo? Tu sólo serás una voz en mi interior que luchara por hacerse oír, por impedir que le haga daño a Sammy, pero no podrás evitarlo, tendrás que ver como ocurre."

"Eso nunca sucederá."

"¿Ah no?, entonces dime una cosa Dean ¿Por qué tienes tu mano alrededor del cuello de Sam?" De repente, Dean sintió que volvía a sentir sus manos y la imagen del vampiro había desaparecido tan rápido como había llegado.

Se volvió hacia Sam y se dio cuenta que estaba arrodillado a su lado, aunque no recordaba haberse movido de delante de él y tal y como la criatura le acababa de decir, su mano rodeaba el cuello de su hermano, sin hacer presión, permitiéndole respirar pero de forma que él era capaz de escuchar su latido, algo más fuerte ahora y sentir la sangre recorrer su cuerpo.

Se apartó con rapidez. _"¿Cuándo ha ocurrido esto?" _No necesitaba escuchar ningún tipo de respuesta para saber perfectamente lo que había sucedido. El vampiro tenía razón, estaba ganando la batalla y Dean no podía hacer nada para luchar contra ello.

"Dean" La voz de Sam apenas fue algo más que un susurro, pero le hizo olvidarse del vampiro por un momento. Se movió con dificultad y lentamente comenzó a abrir los ojos. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

Dean lo miró en silencio, sintiéndose incapaz de contestar. ¿Qué podía decirle, la verdad? No, Sam no necesitaba ahora eso. ¿Entonces el que? "Dean, ¿qué ocurre?" Sam puso su mano sobre la de su hermano y, aunque apenas disponía de fuerzas, la apretó todo lo que pudo.

Dean apartó su mano con rapidez, aunque algo tibia, la sensación de tener la mano de su hermano junto a la suya, le hacía sentir raro, como si no fuera a ser capaz de controlarse si lo sentía cerca por mucho tiempo, sabiendo que podía lastimarle en cualquier momento.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿Crees que podrás moverte?" Apenas consiguió que su propia voz saliera de su garganta, pero tenía que intentarlo, tenía que conseguir desviar su atención hacia Sam, olvidarse de lo que había estado a punto de hacer, de lo que, aunque tratara de negarlo cada segundo, deseaba hacer con todas sus fuerzas.

"No lo se." La cabeza le daba vueltas y apenas recordaba lo sucedido justo después de lanzarse contra el vampiro. "¿John está bien?"

Aprovechando aquella oportunidad para levantarse y alejarse de su hermano todo lo que pudiera para así evitar hacer algo que de ninguna manera podía permitir, Dean se acercó a la cuna y se encontró con que John estaba durmiendo. Lo miró durante un momento, sabiendo que aquello calmaba momentáneamente a la criatura, nunca le haría daño a su propio hijo.

Viéndolo dormir, totalmente desconocedor a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, Dean creyó estar viendo de nuevo a su hermano cuando tenía su misma edad, ajeno a lo que le había ocurrido a su madre, feliz en su pequeña burbuja, que no tardaría mucho en romperse.

Ahora que podía pensar con algo de claridad, estaba decidido a hacer las cosas bien e impedir que John sufriera igual que ellos, quería darle la vida que el destino les había arrebatado a ellos y estaba dispuesto a luchar contra lo que hiciera falta para conseguirlo.

"Está bien, se ha dormido. Pero tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes, no creo que tarden en volver." Dijo mientras seguía mirando al niño. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y por un momento, sintió que el tiempo se detenía por completo y pudo sentirse feliz.

"Dean, ¿Qué le ha ocurrido al vampiro?" Al escuchar la voz, algo entrecortada de Sam a su espalda, Dean dio la vuelta y lo vio tratando de ponerse en pie, no sin dificultad y tambalearse. "¿Está muerto?"

A punto estuvo de perder el equilibrio y creyó que terminaría por caer al suelo, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta, Dean estaba a su lado, sujetándolo, con sus manos alrededor de su cintura evitando que pudiera caer. "Gracias." Desde luego no había sido una gran idea tratar de levantarse tan pronto, pero su hermano tenía razón, tenían que salir de allí cuanto antes. Se volvió de nuevo hacia Seamus. "Dean, ¿está muerto?" La sangre esparcida por su rostro y las heridas, no daban muestra de otra cosa.

"No, sólo está inconsciente." Trató de hacer que Sam se moviera, que poco a poco recuperar el equilibrio y además, que se olvidará del vampiro que yacía en el suelo.

"¿Por qué no lo has matado? ¿Qué pasa si se despierta?"

"_¿Por qué no lo dejas ya, Sam? No voy a decirte que temo no poder controlarme."_

"Sam." Dean se detuvo de repente. De nuevo, decirle la verdad no era lo que pensaba hacer en ese momento, decirle que temía volver a dejar en libertad a un monstruo que ya le había costado demasiado encerrar de nuevo en su interior, no era lo mejor. "¿Te has visto? ¿crees que iba a entretenerme en buscar algo con lo que poder matarlo cuando te he visto en el suelo, cuando creía que…" _"Vale, ya has hablado demasiado, ahora Sam sabe que te daba miedo pensar en que el golpe pudiera haberlo matado. Genial."_

"Dean, estoy bien, de acuerdo, algo confuso y mareado, pero sólo es cuestión de un poco de tiempo. Coge a John, es hora de marcharnos"

"Tienes razón." Apenas se había separado unos pocos centímetros de Sam, lo vio volver a tambalearse de nuevo y estaba completamente seguro de que perdería el equilibrio si no sujetaba de nuevo. _"Muy bien Dean, acércate a él, haz que sea una presa fácil para mi. ¿No hueles el dulce aroma de su sangre? Dime que eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostener su cuerpo débil entre tus brazos, sabiendo que no podrá hacer nada para detenerte y que no le harás absolutamente nada." _

"_¡Cállate y déjame en paz!"_

Tal y como había esperado, Sam se dejó caer sobre él, seguro de que no le dejaría perder de nuevo el equilibrio. "Despacio, despacio." Con los ojos todavía cerrados, Sam temía abrirlos y descubrir que toda la habitación seguía en movimiento, dando vueltas en su cabeza. "Sam ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacer esto?"

"Si, sólo un momento." Igual que si se tratara de un niño que estaba aprendiendo a andar de nuevo y apenas seguro de sus movimientos, Sam rodeó la espalda de su hermano y sintió el abrazó de este sobre su cuerpo. Agradeció el contacto, sintiendo que aquello le hacía sentirse más seguro de volver a intentar abrir los ojos y sostenerse en pie por si sólo.

"Sam, por favor, no hagas eso." Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había dicho aquello en voz alta, pero la escuchar de nuevo a su hermano supo que otra vez, acababa de perder el control sobre sus acciones.

"_Lo ves Dean, no puedes evitarlo, quieres acercarte a él, hueles su sangre y no puedes evitar inspirar con fuerza su aroma. Vamos Dean, sólo un poco más y será todo nuestro."_

"Dean, ¿te encuentras bien? estás temblando. ¿Qué ocurre?" Sam trató de separarse levemente de él, mirarle a los ojos y leer en ellos lo que tanto preocupaba a su hermano. Sin embargo, el fuerte abrazo de Dean no se lo permitió, incluso pudo sentir sus dedos clavarse en su espalda. "Dean, puedes luchar contra ello, ya has vencido una vez."

"No Sammy, esta vez no." Su voz casi temblaba y apenas fue capaz de formar palabras con sentido.

Atrajo el cuerpo de su hermano hacia si, incapaz de detenerse, sabiendo lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero no teniendo la fuerza de voluntad suficiente para impedir que su cuerpo lo hiciera, viendo como sus brazos se aferraban con fuerza a Sam mientras este trataba de liberarse sin éxito alguno, leyendo con total claridad el miedo en los ojos suplicantes de Sam, que le pedían en silencio que luchara contra la criatura que estaba tomando el poder de su cuerpo y tratando de negarse al placer que sentía al inspirar, tal y como le había dicho el vampiro, el terror que emanaba de Sam, imaginándose su sangre recorriendo su cuerpo y al escuchar su corazón latir cada vez más rápido, con mayor intensidad.

El tiempo pareció volver a detenerse de nuevo, mientras en su interior, comenzaba a librarse la última batalla que podía asegurarle la salvación de su hermano, o al menos de darle un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse completamente y luchar contra él.

"_No me hagas hacer esto por favor. Espera a que salgamos de aquí, déjame que sea otra persona, no me hagas matar a mi hermano." _

"_Creo que no te he entendido bien. ¿Me estás suplicando por la vida de tu hermano? ¿Te das por vencido, sabiendo que matar o no a Sam es cosa mía y no tuya?"_

"_Si."_

En su mente escuchó una fuerte carcajada de victoria. _"Lo siento muchacho, pero si dejo con vida a tu hermano, tratará continuamente de dar contigo, de devolverte a la normalidad, a que tu tengas el control e intentará destruirme."_

"_No, no lo hará, te prometo que no lo hará" _Dean estaba cansado de luchar, de amordazar continuamente a una criatura que estaba a punto de ser liberada por completo. Pero mientras tuviera a Sam junto a él, no podía permitírselo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

"_Conozco a tu hermano tan bien como tu mismo y ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad. Sam no va a estarse quieto mientras sepa que hay alguna esperanza contigo."_

"_Pero si me convierto, ya no habrá marcha atrás, en cuanto mate a alguien, dejaré de ser humano."_

"_No en tu caso. Pero da lo mismo, sabes tan bien como yo, que diga lo que diga, ya es demasiado tarde para Sam, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¿o es que definitivamente has perdido el poco control que te quedaba?"_

De nuevo, como si hubiera permanecido inconsciente, volvió a la realidad, sin saber lo que había pasado mientras tanto. Sin embargo, el horror se adueñó de él al comprender lo que estaba sucediente y lo que, por más que lo intentaba, no conseguía detener.

Ya no estaba abrazando a su hermano, si no que lo sujetaba con fuerza, haciendo que ambos cuerpos se hubiera convertido casi en uno sólo; sintiendo como, poco a poco, Sam dejaba de resistirse, como dejaba caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

No sabía cuando había comenzado, ni cuando había rasgado con sus dientes la piel de su cuello, pero al sentir ahora correr por su garganta el dulce sabor de su sangre, le hacía ser incapaz de pensar en otra cosa y por más que intentaba negárselo a si mismo, aquella sensación le encantaba.

Sam apenas se movía ya y a cada momento que pasaba, sentía como se iba dejando caer sobre su cuerpo y como él se sentía más fuerte, siendo capaz de sostenerlos a los dos sin ningún tipo de problemas.

"Dean, deja a tu hermano." La voz sonaba lejana, aunque provenía de la misma habitación. La reconoció en seguida, pero no podía prestarle atención, mientras notaba con la vida de Sam pasaba desde su cuerpo al suyo a través de cada gota de su sangre. "¡Dean!"

Cuando notó el impacto del dardo en su brazo, creyó que por fin, todo había terminado y que finalmente, Sam estaría a salvo de él cuando perdiera el conocimiento. Pero no fue así, fue como si nada hubiera sucedido y el dardo tranquilizante apenas le provocó unas leves cosquillas que recorrieron su cuerpo y se desvanecieron sin más.

"_Vamos Bobby, por favor, se que puedes hacerlo mejor. Dispárame de una vez." _Dean vio en la esquina de la habitación al cazador, quieto como si dudara de lo que debía hacer ahora que su primera idea había fallado. _"¡Dispara por el amor de dios, Sam se muere. Voy a matarlo si no lo haces!"_

Ni siquiera sintió el impacto, sólo creyó escuchar el sonido de la bala al ser disparada. Sus brazos se separaron de Sam, incapaces de seguir sosteniéndolo, mientras la vista se le volvía a nublar, aunque ahora sabía que nadie iba a tomar posesión de su cuerpo.

Al caer al suelo, vio a su hermano a su lado y se fijó en la herida de su cuello, la misma que él acababa de producirle con su mordedura casi mortal ¿o acaso había sido mortal? Sam no se movía y tampoco parecía siquiera respirar. "Sammy" Trató de acercarse pero el dolor en el costado fue demasiado grande. Una sombra se colocó a su lado y un momento después, aunque apenas conseguía estar consciente ya, vio a Bobby, comprobando el pulso de Sam.

"Se pondrá bien, aunque ha estado cerca." Sintió su mano sobre su pecho, que le reconfortó. "Todo ha terminado hijo."

"Sam, John… tenéis que sacarlos de aquí, los vampiros…" Finalmente las últimas fuerzas que todavía quedaban dentro de él se marcharon junto con la sangre que estaba perdiendo por la herida de bala.


	16. Chapter 16

El atardecer estaba dejando paso a la noche, cuando Sam se despertó por fin. Estaba seguro de que tenía algo de fiebre y por mucho que trató de levantarse, su cuerpo apenas le respondió. Se incorporó en la cama, pero le asaltaron unas horribles ganas de vomitar. A duras penas consiguió serenarse y volvió a tumbarse de nuevo. Miró a su alrededor, pero no reconoció el lugar, ni como había llegado allí, y mucho menos cuanto tiempo había estado durmiendo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió ligeramente y la poca luz que entró por ella le destrozó la cabeza. "¿Sam, estás bien?" La voz, desde luego, era la de Bobby, pero sonaba algo distinta a lo que Sam conocía, le recordaba mucho a la de su padre cuando volvía de alguna cacería de noche y entraba en su habitación para darle las buenas noches.

El cazador se sentó en la cama junto a Sam, despacio y este se dio cuenta que había algo en su brazos, inmóvil y acurrucado. Sam se volvió a incorporar, consiguiendo permanecer sentado sin que la cabeza le diera vueltas. Bobby le acercó aquello que descansaba, tranquilo entre sus brazos. Antes de verle, Sam sabía perfectamente que se trataba de John.

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado cogió el pequeño cuerpo y dejó que se apoyara sobre su pecho. Sintió su respiración tranquila y sosegada y se fijo en sus ojos, ahora cerrados mientras dormía y siempre que los miraba, tanto le recordaban a los de su padre. Era un ser tan pequeño e inocente que no podía, ni quería imaginarse lo que aquellos vampiros hubiera hecho con él de haber tenido la ocasión.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?" Bobby lo miraba con visible preocupación, el rostro de Sam estaba tremendamente pálido, aún a pesar de haber pasado un día entero desde que los encontraran, Sam parecía no conseguir recuperarse tan rápido como él hubiera esperado. Supuso que sería, de alguna forma, a causa de que Dean no estuviera cerca de él. Había estado delirando durante la noche anterior y no había hecho más que preguntar por su hermano.

"Algo mareado." Contestó Sam mientras continuaba mirando a John, incapaz de quitar los ojos de él. "Confuso, pero algo aliviado." Dijo sonriente mientras John estiraba sus bracitos, bostezaba y abría por fin los ojos; devolviéndole una sonrisa a Sam. "Hola, John, veo que te alegras de estar de vuelta."

De repente, igual que si se tratara de un flash, en su cabeza apareció la imagen de su hermano, junto a él en el suelo y un charco de sangre a su alrededor. "¿Dónde está Dean?" Miró a Bobby, buscando la respuesta en los ojos del veterano cazador, pero sólo vio tristeza en ellos. "Dean está bien ¿verdad?"

"Es pronto para decirlo." Sam no comprendió lo que eso quería decir y esperó a que Bobby dijera algo más. "La herida de bala se curará pronto, eso no me preocupa en absoluto."

"¿Entonces?" La ansiedad se dejó notar en el tono de voz Sam al hablar. Incluso John parecía haberse dado cuenta de ello, porque comenzó a remugar y se acurrucó más entre sus brazos, como si quisiera ocultarse de algo que le diera miedo.

"Sam, tienes que entender que Dean lleva luchando demasiadas horas contra la criatura que trata de apoderarse de su cuerpo. Tu hermano está cansado y débil."

Mientras sostenía a John entre sus brazos, Sam trató de llegar al borde de la cama y levantarse, pero esos simples movimientos ya lo habían agotado antes de que pudiera poner los pies en el suelo y decidió detenerse un momento y respirar profundamente antes de continuar con su propósito.

"Sam, ¿Dónde vas?"

"Tengo que ver a mi hermano, no puedo dejarlo sólo ahora." Cuando sintió que las fuerzas volvieron a él, Sam consiguió ponerse de pie y aunque algo mareado, mantuvo el equilibrio. "El no me abandonó cuando yo pasé por eso y no lo voy a hacer yo ahora." Bajó la mirada hacia John y besó su frente, mientras este lo miraba con unos ojos intensos. "Voy a ver a papá y necesito que te quedes con Bobby y cuides de él." John subió su diminuta mano hasta el rostro de Sam y tocó su mejilla, como si quisiera darle a entender que le había comprendido perfectamente. Sam sonrió de nuevo. Dejó de nuevo al niño en los brazos de Bobby y se dirigió a la puerta.

Sin embargo, antes de poder salir, sintió que las ganas de vomitar regresaban y tuvo que detenerse de nuevo, sintiendo como un terrible escalofrío le recorría todo el cuerpo y cerró los ojos. "Sam ¿de verdad que estás bien? Has perdido demasiada sangre, hemos estado a punto te perderte. Deberías descansar y tomártelo con calma"

"Dean también pudo hacerlo cuando estuve a punto de matarle yo, pero estuvo a mi lado cuando más le necesité. No le dejaré tirado ahora." Lentamente, volvió a abrir de nuevo los ojos y se encontró con James, que lo miraba con seriedad. "¿Tu también me vas a decir que tengo que descansar?"

Tener aquel hombre delante de él, no era lo que más le apetecía en ese momento, le hacía pensar en que desde que lo conocían, no habían tenido más que problemas y que aquel día, su familia había estado a punto de morir porque su aparición se había retrasado.

Sin embargo, cuando se volvió de nuevo hacia Bobby, de algún modo, no podía culparle a él, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ellos en todo ese tiempo y por lo mucho que les quería y estaba seguro de que si no había podido llegar a tiempo para evitar que todo se saliera de madre, había tenido una buena explicación.

"No." Dijo sin más el otro cazador, no haciendo caso al tono de reproche que estaba escuchando en Sam. "Sólo quería saber como estabas. Me siento fatal por todo lo que ha ocurrido."

"Estoy bien, gracias." Sam dio un paso, hacia la puerta que tenía frente a él y que estaba seguro que era la de la habitación en la que estaba Dean. James se mantuvo delante de él sin inmutarse. "Si no te importa, me gustaría ver a mi hermano." James siguió sin moverse. "¡Ahora!"

"Sam no deberías, tu no estás bien, no estás preparado para ello. Dean podría tratar de atacarte." James trató de poner una mano sobre el hombro de Sam, pero este se apartó, aunque no con toda la rapidez que le hubiera gustado.

Sam necesitaba culpar a alguien si no quería odiarse a si mismo por no haber podido salvar o al menos controlar a Dean unas cuantas horas antes. Tenía que encontrar a alguien para gritarle y para echarle en cara todo lo que quería decirse a si mismo y si no lo hacía por Dean; ya que tenía que permanecer entero si quería ayudarle ahora y más pensando que John necesitaba a alguien que cuidara de él. _"Dean me pidió que cuidará de él si algo le ocurría y ahora no puedo fallarle otra vez."_

"¿Dices que tengo que abandonar a mi hermano mientras puede estar muriendose?" Sam dio un paso más hacia delante y creyó sentir que la habitación volvía a girar en su cabeza otra vez, pero respiró profundamente de nuevo y consiguió serenarse. "Dean me necesita." Sin decir nada más, James terminó por apartarse de su camino.

Sam se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de poder abrirla, escuchó a John comenzar a llorar, de repente sin ningún motivo. Se giró hacia él y por un segundo, el niño lo miró y aunque era algo completamente imposible, Sam sabía que con su mirada triste y asustada, estaba tratando de decirle algo. "Dean."

- o -

"¿Qué me dices Dean, no estás cansando de luchar? Estoy dentro de ti y se perfectamente que ya no puedes más, tu cuerpo está a punto de darse por vencido. ¿Qué harás entonces?"

"Déjame tranquilo." La extraña visión de si mismo a los pies de la cama, hizo que Dean tratara de alejarse de ella, pero un fuerte dolor se apoderó de él y tuvo que detener cualquier tipo de movimiento. "No vas a tocar a Sam, antes…"

"¿Qué harás Dean?, ¿No pretenderás matarte?, ni siquiera puedes levantarte de la cama. Mírate Dean, tienes la batalla perdida y cuando me haga con Sam, habrás perdido la guerra." Su siniestro doble se acercó a él y terminó por apoyarse en la pared. "Creo que puedo enseñar muchas cosas a tu querido John, es muy joven, pronto se olvidará de ti y de Sam y reconocerá quien es su verdadero padre."

"Sam acabará contigo antes de que puedas tocar a John." Por un segundo, el aire dejó de llegar a sus pulmones y al mirar a la criatura sonreír con maldad supo que se lo estaba provocando él. "Puede que pienses que eres superior a mi, pero ahí fuera hay tres cazadores dispuestos a matarte en cuanto te apoderes de mi cuerpo."

"¿Estás seguro de que Sam les dejará hacerme daño? Soy su hermano, soy tu Dean y se como tratar a Sam, como hablarle y convencerle de quien ha ganado la batalla. Creerá que soy tu y no podrás hacer nada para evitar que termine con él de una vez." Se acercó a la cama y puso una mano sobre el brazo de Dean. "¿Sabes que será lo más divertido de todo esto? Que cuando la vida de nuestro querido Sammy se escurra entre mis dedos, tu todavía estarás aquí dentro, en el mismo cuerpo que yo, para verlo."

Dean se incorporó violentamente, pero un nuevo arranque de dolor, le hizo caer sobre la cama, apenas sin aliento. "No… hay nadie… que me conozca… mejor que Sam." Apenas era capaz de hablar por culpa del dolor, pero tenía que hacerlo por su hermano, tenía que impedir que la criatura le hiciera daño, pues ya había visto de lo que era capaz una vez y no deseaba tener que presenciar eso de nuevo. "No se dejará embaucar por tus palabras ¿y sabes por qué? Por que nunca he sido capaz de mentirle, no soy capaz de esconderle nada. Sam puede leer en mis ojos todo lo que trato de ocultarle y eso no lo vas a poder evitar." Finalmente Dean emitió un fuerte suspiro y por un momento, cerró los ojos, intentando conseguir estabilizar su propia respiración.

"Aléjate de mi hijo." La voz grave e imponente de John Winchester inundó la habitación de improviso. Dean abrió los ojos, sintiéndose incapaz de creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"Papá, ya me estaba preguntando cuando ibas a venir a rescatar a tu querido hijo." La criatura se interpuso entre John y la cama en la que descansaba Dean. "Pero creo que ya es un poco tarde ¿no crees John? El chico es mío, apenas tiene fuerzas para seguir luchando."

"No lo conseguirás." John dio un paso al frente mientras su figura parecía haber crecido a los ojos de Dean, que se mantenía en completo silencio.

"¿Y quien me lo va a impedir, tu? Te recuerdo que no eres más que un fantasma en su cabeza, un recuerdo sin importancia alguna como para hacerme daño. No me das miedo." La criatura se cruzó de brazos, sintiéndose victoriosa.

"Es probable que tengas razón, pero creo que si que deberías tener miedo." Entonces John dejó de mirar a la criatura y dirigió su mirada hacia Dean. "Porque su hermano no te dejará salirte con la tuya, y su hijo tampoco. Dean es fuerte y por más que te pese, todavía tiene gente que le quiere y que le ayudará a combatir contra ti. Sin embargo, tu estás sólo, no eres más que una creación dañina dentro de su mente, que tarde o temprano, serás expulsada para siempre."

Dean sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba levemente ahora que no estaba luchando contra su otro yo. La aparición de su padre o lo que fuera aquello, le estaba ayudando de verdad a combatir.

Más que nada, Dean deseaba dormir, pero no podía ceder ahora ante el cansancio, porque, ver a su padre, de nuevo en acción, aunque de otro modo al que le había visto siempre, era algo que no deseaba perderse, porque a cada momento que pasaba más sentía que le estaba protegiendo igual que cuando estaba con vida.

No quería pensar en lo que había dicho la criatura sobre si se trataba de un fantasma o una simple creación de su mente, la cuestión era que su padre le estaba ayudando una vez más, viniera de donde viniera.

"Qué bonito. Será una estupenda reunión familiar. Pero John, amigo, ¿crees que Dean será capaz de contenerse y no volver a atacar a su hermano cuando este venga a proteger a su hermano mayor?, si quieres hacemos una apuesta para ver quien gana."

"No me hace falta." Dijo John, mientras todavía observaba a su hijo, sólo que ahora, su expresión había cambiado. Parecía feliz, sereno y los ojos que le estaban mirando, le hacían sentir en paz, como hacía muchos días que no se encontraba. "Conozco a mis hijos mejor que nadie. Puede que hayas tenido una ocasión de atacar la mente de Dean o de matar a Sam, pero ten por seguro, que eso no va a ocurrir de nuevo, no cuando estás hablando de mis hijos." Dean vio a su padre sonreír y una lágrima se deslizó corriendo por su mejilla.

John comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente, mientras su mirada seguía concentrada en Dean. "Te quiero papá."

"Y yo a ti." Dean cerró los ojos, no quería ver a su padre desaparecer de nuevo. Un segundo más tarde después de decir eso, la figura de John despareció por completo y la habitación se volvió a quedar en calma.

Cuando Dean abrió de nuevo los ojos, la habitación estaba vacía otra vez, ya no había rastro de su padre ni de la criatura.

"_No puedo permitirme hacer daño a Sammy, tengo que ser fuerte por él, por papá y por John, si me ocurre algo a mi, si al final no puedo volver a la normalidad y tienen que acabar conmigo, John necesita a Sam para hacerse cargo de él, para ser su padre."_

- o -

Al abrir la puerta, Sam se encontró la habitación en penumbra. "¿Dean?" Dio un par de pasos hacia el interior y se detuvo esperando la respuesta de su hermano.

"Sam, ¿qué haces aquí?" La voz de Dean sonaba cansada y algo alarmada y aunque no podía verle por la oscuridad de la habitación, Sam sabía que su hermano debía de estar totalmente agotado por lo que estaba pasando esas horas. "Debes irte, no quiero hacerte daño."

"Te conozco y se que no lo harás." Sam anduvo lentamente hacia la cama y se sentó junto al cuerpo de su hermano. Posó su mano sobre el estómago de Dean y sintió un estremecimiento en él. "Tranquilo, tienes que relajarte."

"Pero Sam, ¿no lo entiendes? Hay algo dentro de mi y no lo puedo controlar. Quiere hacerte daño, si le dejo…"

"Shhh. No hables, tienes que dormir para recuperarte y poder luchar contra eso." Sam se dio cuenta que todo el cuerpo de Dean comenzaba a temblar. Se acercó más a él, apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de la cama.

"¿Qué me dices ahora Dean? Apenas puedes controlar tu propio cuerpo notando el de tu hermano tan cerca del tuyo."

"¡Déjame en paz!" Sam lo escuchó gritar, pero no dijo nada, sabía por lo que su hermano estaba pasando y no iba a permitir que lo hiciera en solitario. Deslizó sus manos por la espalda de Dean y subió su cuerpo hasta que quedó apoyado sobre su pecho, que no se resistió en ningún momento. Lo notó estremecerse, al mismo tiempo que continuaba temblando sin parar. "Sam, tienes que irte, si pierdo el control…"

Sin contestar, Sam apoyó su barbilla sobre la cabeza de su hermano y puso sus manos sobre su pecho que se agitaba con violencia. "No vas a hacerme nada. Por mucho que esa cosa quiera matarme, eres mi hermano y se que nunca me harías daño."

"Pero ya lo hice una vez." La respiración de Dean se aceleró cuando hasta él llego el sonido del corazón de su hermano latiendo. "¿Cómo sabes que no lo volveré a intentar?"

Con cada movimiento de su cuerpo, con cada estremecimiento violento, una nueva punzada de dolor llegaba desde la herida de bala.

"Porque para eso estoy yo aquí. No tienes porque luchar contra esto tu sólo. Tu me ayudaste a mi y no me abandonaste."

Dean sabía que no iba a poder resistirlo mucho más, pero tenía que intentarlo. Sintió las manos de Sam bajar hasta sus costados y deslizarse de arriba abajo, masajeando su cuerpo con sus pulgares, haciéndole sentir más tranquilo con cada movimiento de sus dedos, pero sin conseguir quitarse de la cabeza la voz de la criatura.

"_Yo también oigo su corazón, es fuerte… y delicioso."_ Dean atrapó una de las manos de Sam y la apretó con fuerza, mientras trataba de aislar la fuerte voz del vampiro. _"No lo conseguirás Dean, este cuerpo es mío."_

Sam le sujetó la mano, dejándole que agotara todas sus fuerzas oprimiendo la suya, aunque ya comenzaba a sentir el dolor por la presión. Pero no iba a soltarla, no iba a decir nada mientras Dean le necesitara en ese momento.

Con toda la tranquilidad de la que fue capaz, Sam se acercó al oído de su hermano y comenzó a susurrarle con voz serena y confiada, mientras con su otra mano acariciaba dulcemente el pelo y la frente de Dean. "¿Sabes que John me acaba de sonreír? Hace un momento. Parecía que entendiera mis palabras. Espera a verlo por ti mismo, es una preciosidad. Es exactamente igual que su padre" Sam sintió que Dean relajaba la presión sobre su mano y le escuchó reír débilmente, mientras que la tensión en su cuerpo también comenzaba a desaparecer poco a poco.

"_Tienes que hacerme caso, si no actúas ahora, luego estarás demasiado débil para hacerlo ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Necesitas su sangre tanto como yo."_ Dean sintió a la criatura agitada dentro de su cuerpo y como el efecto que antes producía sobre él, iba remitiendo.

"_Esta vez no. Te he dicho que no haré daño a Sam y no permitiré que se lo hagas tu. Sólo eres una voz en mi cabeza."_

"¿Sam?" La voz de Dean apenas era audible a causa del cansancio.

"_¿Eso crees?"_

"Dime" continuó acariciando la mejilla de Dean, deslizando sus dedos por ella e incluso creyó escuchar un suspiro de alivio proveniente de su hermano.

"Papá ha estado aquí, me ha ayudado ante de que tu vinieras." La mano de Dean ahora sólo se apoyaba sobre la de su hermano. "Ha dicho que tu me ayudarías a pasar por esto."

"Claro que si y piensa que John te está esperando ahí fuera a que te sientas mejor para estar con su padre, al fin y al cabo, lleva muchos días cuidando de ti y quiere verte para asegurarse de que estás bien de verdad."

Dean sintió el dolor que produciría un cuchillo al clavarse en su corazón y no pudo evitar arquear todo su cuerpo. Volvió a agarrar con fuerza la mano de su hermano y sintió la otra sobre su pecho. "¡Sam!"

"Aguanta un poco más, ¿de acuerdo? Ese bastardo está usando sus últimos cartuchos." Sam intentó que en su voz no se notara el miedo que recorría su cuerpo al ver a su hermano estremecerse de dolor y no poder hacer para evitarlo.

"Sam, no… puedo… más." Sam apenas sentía la mano que sujetaba Dean, pero estaba decidido a permanecer donde estaba todo el tiempo que su hermano necesitara.

"_Duele, ¿verdad que si? Eso es lo que te pasa por no hacerme caso."_

"_Déjame tranquilo… de una… vez."_

"Si que puedes y yo estoy contigo. No le escuches." Sam volvió a susurrar en el oído de Dean, sabiendo que le haría caso. "Concéntrate en mi voz y todo acabará pronto. Escucha mi voz, Dean, porque soy tu hermano y estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase."

"_Si Dean, todo acabará pronto, pero ¿Para quién?"_

De repente y sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo, Sam vio que la mano libre de Dean se acercaba a su garganta y le agarró con fuerza. _"Eso es Dean, termina con esto de una vez."_

Sam apenas podía respirar pero no iba a atacar a Dean, si lo hacía, sabía que tenía todas las de perder, porque la criatura aparecería y acabaría con él antes de que Bobby pudiera reaccionar y llegar a la habitación. "Dean, por favor, no te rindas ahora." Sam comenzó a ver puntos negros y supo que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento, pero con sus últimas fuerzas, alcanzó la mano que apretaba su cuello. "Dean soy yo, por… favor… Dean."


	17. Chapter 17

Sam podía notar como, poco a poco y a cada segundo que pasaba, el aire dejaba de entrar en sus pulmones y sabía que de no remediarlo, en poco más de un minuto estaría inconsciente si no algo peor.

Con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, agarró la mano de Dean e hizo presión en ella, intentando que su hermano liberara su garganta, pero sin conseguir nada al respecto.

"Dean… no… puedo… respirar." Apenas estaba hablando en un susurro ya, aunque no había apartado la mirada de los ojos de Dean, que ahora parecían completamente distintos a los intensos ojos verdes que conocía de su hermano. Estos casi eran negros, faltos de vida, aunque tremendamente fieros y amenazantes. "John… te… necesita. Papá…"

"_¿Quién tenía razón Dean? Te dije que no podrías controlarte, que tu padre se equivocaba. Creo que me debe dinero por esto. Sam es mío y su sangre me hará más fuerte. John será mío cuando hayas acabado con tu hermano de una vez y crecerá como un completo vampiro, matando a todos los cazadores que nos encontremos por el camino, haciendo que todos sepan quien en su padre. Tendrás una gran reputación como asesino de cazadores, tal vez Bobby sea el primero."_

"_No te lo permitiré." _Su cabeza retumbaba y le dolía como nunca le había sucedido, parecía como si una orquesta entera tratara en afinar los instrumentos en su interior, pero sin mucho éxito. Quería que todo aquello parara de una vez, estaba agotado, cansado después de luchar durante tantos días, pero también tenía que terminar con todo aquello si quería evitar que la peor de sus pesadillas se hiciera realidad en pocos momentos y llegara a hacer algo de lo que arrepentiría por el resto de su vida, si es que conseguía vencer a la criatura y tener una vida. _"No le harás daño a Sam. ¡Mi padre no se equivocaba!"_

Poco a poco y como si aquella frase se hubiera convertido en un mantra que le diera fuerzas, Dean comenzó a concentrarse en sus opciones y entonces se dio cuenta de que si había algo que podía hacer.

"_Y dime Dean, ¿Qué vas a hacer para evitarlo?" _Sin tan siquiera llegar a contestar, Dean vio como la criatura, su otro yo, se doblaba de dolor en el suelo y comenzaba a agonizar.

"_Si tu puedes producirme dolor, yo también puedo llegar hasta ti. Por si no te has dado cuenta, maldito bastardo, tu no puedes matarme si no quiere quedarte sin cuerpo, pero yo puedo y voy a acabar contigo. Porque te he lo dicho demasiadas veces ya ¡Que no ibas a hacer daño a mi familia!"_

Un momento después, sintiendo como si hubiera sido lanzado por una catapulta desde muy lejano, Dean volvió a ver la habitación y escuchó las desesperadas plegarias de Sam y sus desesperados esfuerzos por conseguir respirar, mientras se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

"¡No!" Al mismo tiempo que aquel grito agónico salió de su garganta, Dean separó la mano del cuello de su hermano y se echó a un lado, sin tan siquiera mirar a Sam, por puro arrepentimiento y vergüenza de lo que había estado a punto de hacer.

Sin embargo, si que escuchó a su hermano respirar con cierta dificultad, tosiendo incluso de vez en cuando y moverse junto a él, pero sin levantarse de la cama, sin separarse de él.

"Lo siento." Sam escuchó la suplica angustiosa de Dean, mientras lo miró acurrucado en la cama, tratando de alejarse de él.

"No tienes porque, tu has sido el que has conseguido detenerte, has dominado la situación frente a la criatura. Estaba seguro de que podías." Sam deslizó con suavidad sus dedos por el cabello de Dean y notó que este estaba tiritando, debía de estar agotado después de todo el esfuerzo.

En realidad y aunque no fuera a decírselo nunca a su hermano, Sam no había estado tan convencido de que Dean pudiera conseguirlo de verdad, durante unos momentos, había llegado a pensar que ese era el fin, que Dean o la criatura lo iba a matar y que no volvería a ver a su hermano en su estado normal de nuevo, porque tarde o temprano Bobby lo mataría por haber acabado con él y haberse convertido definitivamente. También pensó que si eso sucedía, John los habría perdido a los dos y se preguntó que iba a ser de su adorable sobrino.

Dean, aunque apenas consciente de lo que acababa de suceder, si recordaba haber leído ese miedo en los ojos atemorizados de Sam, pero no dijo nada, si su hermano no lo hacía, tampoco lo haría él, lo mejor sería dejarlo pasar y olvidar que aquello había ocurrido de verdad.

"No es cierto." Por fin, Dean se volvió hacia Sam, aunque en la creciente oscuridad, apenas pudieron verse la cara.

Dean lo agradeció, porque después de lo que acababa de suceder, no se atrevía a mirar en los ojos de su hermano y averiguar lo que realmente estaba pensando en ese momento, sabiendo lo que antes había pasado por su mente.

Por ello, resguardado en la penumbra que los rodeaba, continuó hablando. "Si tu no hubieras estado aquí todo el rato, si no te hubieras arriesgado de esa manera y si papá no me hubiera ayudado antes, estoy seguro de que nunca lo hubiera conseguido, papá tenía razón."

"¿En que?"

"En que tu y John me ayudarías a salir de esta. No se equivocaba." Suspiró aliviado al saber, que donde era fuera que se encontraba, su padre les estaba viendo y seguía ocupándose de sus hijos. "Gracias."

Ambos se mantuvieron en completo silencio, Sam mirando a su hermano en la penumbra, viendo como permanecía muy quieto, recostado sobre él con la cabeza en su regazo, como si de un pequeño e indefenso gato se tratara, e incluso, mientras recorría su pelo despreocupadamente, creyó escucharle ronronear. Lo vio con los ojos casi cerrados, descansando por fin y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, al ver que por primera vez en varios días, Dean estaba tranquilo.

También sintió que su cuerpo se relajaba, apoyándose en la pared y dejando que sus ojos se cerraran, llevado por el agotamiento y la tensión acumulada. Sin embargo, no se durmió, su cuerpo no se lo permitió, porque aunque estaba seguro de que todo había terminado, tenía que mantenerse alerta por si algo ocurría en el último momento.

Por otro lado, Dean, con la cabeza apoyada sobre el regazo de su hermano, se había dejado llevar por el sueño, sintiendo las dulces caricias de su hermano, que le ayudaban a relajarse y apartar un poco el dolor que ahora sentía en su costado, proveniente de la herida de bala y que hasta ese momento, casi había pasado desapercibido para él.

Sin embargo, un momento antes se decidió a comprobar que no había más voces en su cabeza, que solo sus pensamientos se escuchaban en su interior y que el resto sólo era silencio.

- o -

Una hora después, Sam escuchó la puerta abrirse y salió de su letargo. Vio acercarse a Bobby, que de nuevo y como había hecho cuando el se había despertado la primera vez, llevaba en los brazos a John.

"Desde que has entrado aquí, no he conseguido que se durmiera." Bobby hablaba en voz baja, viendo que Dean estaba dormido sobre su hermano y tratando de no despertarle. "Creo que sabía muy bien lo que estaba ocurriendo."

Sam sonrió en silencio, mientras Bobby le ponía al bebé en los brazos y vio como se daba la vuelta. "Gracias."

"¿Por qué?" Bobby se dio la vuelta cuando ya había abierto de nuevo la puerta.

"Por cuidar de John. Creo que vas a ser un abuelo estupendo." Sam se dio cuenta que los ojos de Bobby se abrían al máximo y que abría la boca para decir algo, pero no conseguía encontrar las palabras adecuadas. "Ahora que papá no está con nosotros" Dijo Sam mirando el pequeño cuerpecito que descansaba en sus brazos. "Alguien va a tener que malcriarle y ser su abuelo."

"Sam, yo, no se que decir, nunca hubiera pensado que vosotros…"

"Lo se, pero al fin y al cabo y aunque no te lo digamos muy a menudo, eres como un padre para nosotros, no conozco a nadie mejor, aparte de papá para ser el abuelo de John."

"¿Y Dean?"

"Vamos Bobby, no has visto como te mira, eres un ejemplo para él, tanto como lo era papá y cuando le perdimos tu estuviste a su lado en todo momento. ¿No crees que no estará orgulloso de decir que eres el abuelo de su hijo?"

Dean se movió y murmuró algo entre sueños, pero fue del todo inaudible. Ambos hombres lo miraron, pero no dijeron nada y un momento después Bobby salió de la habitación, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios, que también se dejó ver en los de Sam.

"Lo ves John" Sam se volvió hacia John, que seguía mirándolo, con la misma mirada intensa de siempre, la misma que recordaba de su padre y que a veces había descubierto en su hermano. "Al final todo ha salido bien y ahora podremos ser una familia normal."

Sam sonrió al darse cuenta que esa palabra, nunca había formado parte del vocabulario de los Winchester. Nada en su entorno había sido normal, no al menos, desde que había muerto su madre en el incendio. Por eso se había marchado a la universidad, por escapar de la falta de normalidad, por querer tener una vida como la de cualquier chico de su edad, estudiar una carrera, conocer a la chica de sus sueños, casarse, encontrar un buen trabajo y formar una familia.

Sin embargo, en ese momento, sabiendo que Bobby los estaba protegiendo al otro lado de la puerta, con Dean descansando sosegadamente sobre su estómago y sosteniendo en los brazos a la siguiente generación de los Winchester, Sam acababa de descubrir, que a pesar de no tratarse de una familia como las demás, ya tenía la suya propia, ya formaba parte de un núcleo demasiado duro de romper y aunque otros intentaran decirle lo contrario, la familia Winchester no terminaba con su hermano y con él.

- o -

"Esa noche, tu abuelo se enfadó tanto, que tardó dos días en volverme a hablar." John no había apartado su astuta mirada de Sam en todo momento, concentrado como estaba en la dulce voz de su tío, que sonrió despreocupado al recordar aquellos momentos de su infancia. "Pero no creas que tenía mal carácter, la vida había sido difícil para él, cuidar sólo a dos niños como nosotros y luchar con todo tipo de demonios y criaturas sobrenaturales le hacen a uno endurecerse y aunque yo no lo entendiera entonces, hizo lo correcto al enfadarse conmigo."

"Ya empiezas a contarle batallitas. Por el amor de dios Sam, deja que al menos aprenda a hablar y pueda defenderse."

El tiempo había pasado de largo para Sam, mientras hablaba con John. No era capaz de decir si había transcurrido una hora o cinco, desde que Bobby había salido de la habitación, pero al ver como Dean se incorporaba, algo dolorido y lo miraba a los ojos, mostrando su característica sonrisa mientras hablaba, todo eso le dio igual.

"¿Cómo te encuentras estando tu sólo ahí dentro?" Sam comenzó a reír en voz baja, dándose cuenta que no sabía cuando había sido la última vez que lo había hecho.

"Aturdido por no saber lo que ha pasado exactamente estos últimos días y que ha sido lo que he soñado o delirado, pero feliz de verte ahí sentado hablando con John como si nada hubiera sucedido."

Lentamente, Dean se sentó y apoyó la espalda en la pared igual que su hermano. "Ten" Le dijo Sam mientras depositaba en sus brazos, con mucho cuidado a John.

Dean lo miró por fin, después de demasiadas horas sin haber podido contemplar el inolvidable rostro de su hijo. John lo miró un segundo, como si tratara de comprobar que realmente se trataba de su padre, pero un momento más tarde Dean pudo ver la preciosa sonrisa de la que le había hablado Sam y por primera vez en su vida Dean se quedó sin palabras al contemplar esa imagen que nunca hubiera imaginado posible hasta ese momento; su hijo le estaba sonriendo por primera vez.

John levantó las manitas, como siempre hacía que quería llamar la atención de alguien y Dean dejó que cogiera una de las suyas, que rodeara su dedo índice y que lo apretara con todas sus fuerzas, como si quisiera quedarse así para siempre.

"No te preocupes John, no voy a dejar que esto vuelva a ocurrir otra vez, no voy a separarme más de tu lado." Dean sintió la mano de su hermano sobre su hombro y al volverse vio que Sam le miraba atento, al mismo tiempo que leyó la compasión y alegría en sus ojos.

"¿Crees que papá se sentirá orgulloso de nosotros?"

"Si Sammy, papá nos ve en todo momento y sabe que lo estamos haciendo bien. Mira sino lo que hemos hecho."

Sam lo miró confundido, sin saber muy bien de que estaba hablando. "Dean, desde que John está con nosotros, no hemos hecho más que meternos en problemas con esos malditos vampiros."

"¡Sam! ¿Como puedes decir eso mirando esos ojos? Puede que yo sea su padre biológico, pero no conozco a nadie mejor a mi lado para cuidar de él. ¿No crees que papá hubiera pensado lo mismo de haber estado aquí?" Se volvió un momento hacia Sam, sonriendo antes de continuar hablando. "Además teniendo ahí fuera al abuelo Bobby, no creo que tengamos muchos problemas."

"¿Nos has oído?"

"Si y tengo que decirte que no podría estar más de acuerdo contigo. Bobby va a ser un abuelo genial." Volvió su vista hacia John que no hacía más que mirarlos a los dos. "Y no veas la cantidad de historias buenas que va poder contarte, y no como las de este aburrido de aquí." Mientras escuchaba reírse a su hermano, sintió un pequeño golpe de reproche en el hombro.

"¡Oye!, eso no es justo, mis historias también son entretenidas."

"Si, Sammy, pero las reservaremos para la ocasión oportuna." Dijo Dean con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. "Y mientras tanto dejaremos que sea el abuelo el que te cuente sus cacerías con el abuelo John."

Un sonido de cristales que se rompen sonaron en la otra habitación, seguidos de voces hablando en alto.

"Dean quédate aquí con John, voy a ver lo que pasa."

Sam ya se había levantado con presteza y estaba junto a la puerta cuando Dean consiguió reaccionar. "Sam, ten cuidado."

John se revolvió en sus brazos y notó como se acurrucaba contra su pecho. "Shhhh, tranquilo, no pasa nada, seguro que sólo ha sido el viento."Al levantar la mirada, Sam ya había desparecido y había cerrado la puerta tras él.

Dean miró donde había estado un momento antes su hermano, sintiéndose impotente por no poder ayudar si algo realmente importante estaba sucediendo fuera, pero cuando escuchó los sollozos de su hijo al escuchar el revuelo de voces en el exterior, supo que las cosas habían cambiado ahora y que sí tenía algo que hacer, mientras su hermano se enfrentaba a lo que fuera que les estaba atacando, cuidar de su hijo y evitar que le sucediera nada malo.


	18. Chapter 18

"¿Qué pasará ahora, cuando salgamos de aquí?" Bobby se sentó en un sillón, con la mirada fija en el otro cazador. Necesitaba respuestas, algo que le pudiera decir que aquella locura podía terminar pronto y que todo podía salir bien para ellos, pero sobretodo para los chicos.

"Cuando vi a Dean por primera vez en la carretera," James parecía estar hablando para él sólo, como si estuviera recordando aquellos últimos días casi demenciales. "tenía la seguridad de que todo esto sería un completo desastre, pero ahora," James volvió la mirada hacia la habitación en la que estaban los hermanos. "Quizá tengamos una oportunidad."

Cuando el cristal saltó por los aires, ambos cazadores se levantaron rápidamente, aunque al principio no sabían lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que al fin lo vieron.

"James, viejo amigo," Seamus estaba de pie, sonriendo, aunque en su rostro todavía se podían ver los restos del enfrentamiento con Dean y que había estado a punto de matarlo. "Hace mucho tiempo, te dije que dejaras de entrometerte en mis asuntos y en los de mi gente." El vampiro dio un paso hacia el cazador. "La verdad es que no esperaba volver a verte."

"Has perdido Seamus. La luna llena salió anoche y el niño sigue con los Winchester, ya deberías de saber que sólo es un bebé humano." Con disimulo, James tocó el arma que guardaba detrás de él, fuera de la vista del vampiro.

"En eso tienes razón, pero tengo que reconocer que he terminado por encariñarme con ese crío." Una extraña mirada en Seamus parecía decir que decía la verdad, que de algún modo, añoraba al pequeño John. "Quiero a ese bebé, lo educaré como uno de los nuestros, y cuando sea un adulto, cuando crezca, será convertido. Se que no será lo mismo, pero quiero criarlo como si fuera mi hijo."

"Estás loco Seamus, John tiene una familia." Bobby se levantó casi de un salto, escuchar al vampiro hablar así de aquella criatura tan inocente, sabiendo lo que los hermanos habían sufrido por recuperarlo, estuvo a punto de hacer que se abalanzara sobre el vampiro.

"¿John? Que rápido habéis decidido cual va a ser futuro." Una sonrisa casi diabólica se dibujó en su cara. "¿Tan seguros estáis de que todo ha terminado y que el niño será vuestro."

"Se que no ha terminado, que posiblemente nunca ocurrirá eso, que no nos dejareis tranquilos nunca." Los tres hombres se volvieron hacia la puerta de la habitación, delante de la cual, de nuevo cerrada, se encontraba ahora Sam. "Pero puedo asegurarte, que nunca tendrás a John." El joven cazador miró al vampiro con absoluta convicción en sus palabras, pues sabía que lucharía hasta la muerte si era necesario para evitar que los vampiros se hicieran con su sobrino otra vez.

"¡Sam! No sabes cuanto me alegro de verte muchacho. Yo ya te daba por muerto, pero veo que eres más fuerte de lo que yo pensaba."

""Deja ya esa pose Seamus, todos sabemos lo que haces aquí." Sam dio un paso adelante. "Terminemos ya con esto de una vez por todas. John se queda con nosotros y si no quieres morir aquí y ahora, te aconsejo que te marches y que no te interpongas en nuestro camino nunca más, porque de lo contrario acabaré contigo sin pensármelo dos veces."

Sam dio un par de pasos más, pero no se apartó demasiado de la puerta, no quería dejar ni la más mínima posibilidad para que el vampiro pudiera llegar hasta su hermano y hasta John; tenía que protegerlos, impedir que pudiera volver a perderlos otra vez, porque eso si que no se lo perdonaría nunca. Además, de alguna forma estaba seguro, que Dean no sobreviviría a un nuevo intento de conversión en el caso de que los vampiros volvieran a hacerse con él.

"Sam, me sorprendes, ya no pareces ese chico asustado al que traté de convertir. Lo cierto, es que ahora me recuerdas a tu hermano, un luchador, un guerrero. Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? ¿no le habrá sucedido nada verdad?" Seamus parecía completamente tranquilo, como si tener delante a tres cazadores dispuestos a matarle no fuera una preocupación para él. Se detuvo un momento y miró a los tres hombres. "Sabéis, creo que tenéis razón, no es que no me guste conversar con vosotros, pero quiero llevarme a ese niño cuanto antes y comenzar con su nueva educación, será más larga de lo que yo hubiera esperado, pero no tengo prisa, no cuando ese niño esté a mi lado. ¡Chicos, podéis entrar!"

Otras dos ventanas se rompieron, al igual que la puerta principal, y por ellas entraron tres nuevos seres. Durante un segundo, todo se quedó en una calma tan tensa que apenas respiraba ninguno de los cazadores, todos se miraron, sabiendo que un momento más tarde, todo habría cambiado completamente en aquella habitación y que más de uno de los que se encontraban allí morirían aquel día.

Sin volverse hacia la habitación que tenía a su espalda, Sam pensó en su hermano, en lo mucho que le gustaría estar a Dean en aquella pelea, pero también se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba haciendo algo mucho más importante en ese momento, algo que pocos días antes, ni se le habría pasado por la cabeza como algo posible, pero que ahora mismo, era lo más lógico del mundo; Dean tenía un hijo al que cuidar, una criatura que dependía completamente de él y por el que, ahora ya estaba seguro al cien por cien, Dean estaba dispuesto a entregar su vida si era necesario, igual que por él mismo.

Como si una campana imaginaria hubiera dado el pistoletazo de salida para que el enfrentamiento comenzara, los cuatro vampiros, encabezados por Seamus, se lanzaron hacia los tres cazadores; una chica, aparentemente diminuta, se abalanzó sobre Bobby, cayendo con el cazador tras el sillón en el que había estado sentado, otros dos vampiros, uno de gran tamaño, casi más alto que el propio Sam y otro que aparentaba tener un rango mayor que el primero, fueron a por James, quien, como si pusiera lo que iba a ocurrir, había sacado dos grandes cuchillos y se había preparado para el combate.

Por último, Seamus, con pasos lentos pero firmes, seguro de si mismo, se fue acercando a Sam, mirándolo a los ojos, comprobando cuando el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse del chico, escuchando su corazón, que a cada segundo que el vampiro estaba un poco más cerca de él bombeaba algo más rápidamente.

Sam le devolvió la mirada, cogiendo de un mueble cercano un cuchillo y poniéndose en posición de defensa.

"Te noto ligeramente alterado Sam, ¿no será que tienes miedo?" Seamus no había perdido la sonrisa en ningún momento, se creía vencedor, seguro de que aquel día sólo podía terminar tal y como el había planeado.

El niño estaría con él al amanecer y podría comenzar a educarlo tal y como él quería, como un joven vampiro, dispuesto a terminar con todos los cazadores con los que se encontrara en cuanto tuviera la edad necesaria, luego le convertiría.

Sería doloroso, incluso para él ver como su joven hijo tenía que sufrir aquella muerte tan dolorosa para poder llegar a ser un ser inmortal como él, pero dadas las circunstancias era algo necesario y quería que su hijo, fuera un vampiro fuerte y digno heredero de su padre.

"No es miedo por ti Seamus." Cuando el vampiro volvió a moverse, Sam lo hizo también, sin perder de vista a la criatura ni un solo momento. "Veo que todavía no lo entiendes, aunque creo que nunca lo harás."

Sam separó un poco el cuchillo de su cuerpo, demostrando al vampiro, que estaba preparado para pelear en el momento en el que este se le acercara. "No sabes lo que proteger a tu familia significa. Si supieras lo que querer a alguien de verdad significara, ahora mismo, tendrías miedo de que algo malo le pudiera ocurrir a John, ya te habrías lanzado a por mi, queriendo entrar en esa habitación para salvar a tu supuesto hijo."

Sam sonrió, pero no como antes lo había hecho Seamus, si no que en su rostro, se veía una sonrisa amarga, incluso apenada. "Estás disfrutando demasiado con este momento, haciéndome sufrir a mi, jugando con tu presa y no te has preocupado por el niño. ¿Cómo puedes decir que John es tu hijo, cuando ni siquiera conoces el significado de esa palabra?"

Sam se dio cuenta que su discurso había hecho mella, de alguna manera en el vampiro. No sabía hasta que punto, pero vio que Seamus se había detenido, que al final, le estaba escuchando de verdad, que su expresión había cambiado completamente y que no parecía el mismo ser victorioso que había visto al dejar a su hermano y salir de la habitación.

- o -

En el interior de la habitación, rodeado por el más absoluto silencio, Dean trataba de mantener la calma todo lo que era capaz, mientras escuchaba los golpes y voces que venían del exterior. John también estaba en silencio, como si tuviera pleno conocimiento de lo que debía hacer en aquel momento. De vez en cuando, elevaba la mirada hacia su padre, con sus ojos inquisitivos clavados en los suyos y Dean lo abrazaba, acariciándole la cabecita, intentando decirle que todo saldría bien, aunque ni siquiera el mismo lo tuviera claro. Pero no podía hacer nada más, no mientras John estuviera con él, no mientras tuviera que protegerlo.

Dean miró a su alrededor, forzando ligeramente la vista, quería encontrar algo que pudiera servirle de arma defensiva en el caso de que cualquiera de los atacantes llegara a entrar en la habitación. Pero vio que no había nada que le fuera a servir.

John se movió ligeramente entre sus brazos. "No tienes de que preocuparte." Dean ya no sabía si solamente estaba hablándole a su hijo o si en realidad, se lo estaba diciendo a el mismo. "Tu no le has visto nunca, pero Sam es un cazador de primera, papá le enseño muy bien."

Teniendo al niño tan cerca de él, sintió su respiración y su corazón acelerados y aunque John seguía sin emitir ningún ruido, Dean sabía muy bien que el niño estaba aterrado, casi tanto como él.

Con un hilo de voz, para no alarmar a la gente que estaba fuera o para no llamar a atención de los vampiros, Dean continuó hablando con John. "No se lo que te habrá contado antes Sam, pero estoy completamente seguro que no ha hecho más que hablar del abuelo, de lo mucho que lo echa de menos y de lo mucho que se arrepiente de haberlo perdido tan pronto y no haber podido solucionar las cosas con él."

John lo miraba de nuevo, concentrado en su voz y Dean se dio cuenta que su respiración se calmaba por momentos. "Pero seguro que no te ha dicho las veces que me ha salvado la vida o lo mucho que me ha cambiado desde que estoy con él. A lo mejor es que no se ha dado cuenta en todo este tiempo, pero sabes,"

Un fuerte golpe contra la puerta, le hizo detenerse de repente. Esperó a que ocurriera algo, a que la puerta se abriera de golpe, esperó ver a Seamus o a alguno de sus chicos. Pero al pasar los segundos, no ocurrió absolutamente nada.

"Tu tío me ha hecho ver el mundo de otro modo, que no es blanco y negro sin más, que no todo lo sobrenatural es malo y que tal vez, que conste que digo sólo tal vez, no todo lo que nos enseñó el abuelo fuera del todo cierto."

Dean se detuvo un momento, levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirar a la puerta. _"Vamos Sam, entra de una vez en esta maldita habitación y dime que todo a terminado. No me importa que ese desgraciado de Seamus siga vivo, no me importa que no hayamos terminado con todo su clan y saber que volverán algún día a por nosotros. Pero tienes que entrar aquí ya." _ Esperó un momento, pero no sucedió nada, ni un sonido en el exterior, nada con lo que Dean pudiera saber que era lo que estaba sucediéndole a su hermano en ese momento.

No fue consciente de empezar a hacerlo, pero cuando quiso darse cuenta, Dean estaba canturreando en voz muy baja, prácticamente inaudible, pero que John, apoyado sobre su hombro, pudo sentir a la perfección y se dio cuenta que eso le estaba calmando todavía más, incluso vio que la criatura cerraba por fin los ojos y parecía quedarse totalmente dormida, con una de sus diminutas manos agarrada con fuerza a su camiseta. Acarició la mejilla del niño, mientras seguía tarareando de una forma totalmente inconsciente.

- o -

Seamus todavía no había dicho nada después de escuchar a Sam y el cazador también lo miraba en silencio. El vampiro parecía haberse petrificado en el sitio. Sin embargo volvió a sonreír, con la misma expresión de victoria y maldad de antes, como si el poco sentimiento humano que se hubiera apoderado de él un momento antes, hubiera desaparecido de repente, tan rápido como había llegado.

"Ese es tu problema Sam. Piensas demasiado con el corazón, te preocupas por tu familia y no piensas en las consecuencias." Seamus dio un paso hacia Sam, viendo como este retrocedía hasta casi dar con su espalda contra la puerta. "Puede que yo no sepa lo que significa familia en el sentido de los humanos, que lo haya olvidado después de tanto tiempo. Pero se muy bien que mi familia necesita sangre nueva, como la del niño, quedamos muy pocos y es preciso que ese niño se una a nosotros y nos de algo de esperanza."

Sam lo escuchaba, alerta pero en silencio, mientras mantenía la mente fija en su hermano y en John. "Pues lo siento pero eso no va a ocurrir, John se queda con nosotros."

"Muy bien entonces." Seamus no dijo nada más. Sam lo vio prepararse para atacar, pero nunca hubiera esperado verle moverse con aquella rapidez. Antes de que el joven cazador pudiera reaccionar, el vampiro estaba a su lado, con su mano aprisionando su cuello y casi dejándole sin respiración.

Sam trató de alcanzarle con su cuchillo, pero le fue imposible, la criatura seguía siendo demasiado rápida para él. Con un golpe seco, Seamus lo empujó contra la puerta de la habitación y Sam creyó que la puerta cedería y la atravesarían. Pero, por fortuna no fue así y la puerta resistió el golpe.

Con la mano que tenía libre, Seamus cogió el cuchillo de Sam, dejando a este perplejo cuando lo vio sostenerlo por la hoja, mientras esta le cortaba la mano y la sangre comenzaba a manar por la herida, sin que aparentemente le produjera ningún tipo de dolor.

"¿Te crees que todos los vampiros somos tan débiles que nos puedes matar con total facilidad? No Sam, algunos, demasiados pocos, debería decir, somos más fuertes, tenemos poderes con los que otros ni siquiera son capaces de soñar y podemos hacer cosas increíbles."

Sam notó que el suelo desaparecía debajo de sus pies y por un momento comenzó a quedarse sin aire que llegara a sus pulmones. Forcejeó con su opresor, pero todos sus esfuerzos fueron totalmente en vano.

Desvió la mirada, en busca de Bobby, esperando que este le pudiera ayudar, pero todavía seguía su lucha con la pequeña vampiro, que ahora acababa de levantarse del suelo y volvía a lanzarse contra el cazador.

Luego miró a James, pero no le encontró. En el suelo, vio el cuerpo de uno de los vampiros que le habían atacado, del más pequeño y un poco más lejos, dio con su cabeza. Pero del otro vampiro y James no había ni rastro.

Por último se fijo de nuevo en Seamus. Su cara estaba unos centímetros debajo de la suya. Lo sostenía en el aire, sin apenas hacer fuerza y en sus ojos pudo leer la mirada de la victoria.

"_No puedo fallarle a Dean, le prometí que todo saldría bien, que tendría cuidado y que no me pasaría nada. No puedo morir sin ver a John una vez más, no puedo dejarlos ahora."_

No supo de donde vino la fuerza, pero de repente, sintió que algo se despertaba dentro de él. Por un momento, pensó que pudiera tratarse de aquel ser diabólico en el que muchos decían que se iba a convertir sin remedio, pero se dio cuenta que no era así, que en su interior no había ningún tipo de sentimiento de odio, nada que pudiera parecerse a esa maldad que buscaban en él.

No, se trataba de algo distinto, algo que nunca había sentido y que decidió denominar, instinto paternal.

Respiró profundamente y mirando una vez más al vampiro que tenía delante, le golpeó con fuerza, le dio una patada en el estómago que le hizo retroceder sin habérselo esperado; con lo que Sam consiguió caer al suelo de nuevo.

Seamus dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, aturdido por la fuerza que de repente había salido del chico, pero se recompuso rápido. Sam también consiguió volver a sentirse en plena forma, buscó el cuchillo que antes había tenido y lo volvió a coger.

Sam vio que Seamus se iba a lanzar de nuevo contra él y de alguna forma, algo le dijo que esa sería la última oportunidad para uno de los dos y desde luego no quería ser él el que fallara, porque no podía hacerlo, no por miedo a morir, que desde luego si que tenía y mucho, sino por Dean, por John, no podía fallarle a su familia tan cerca como estaban, del final de todo aquello.

Vio que Seamus se acercaba de nuevo a él, pero ahora ya no vio la superioridad que antes desprendía, ahora estaba tremendamente airado y eso le podía dar algo de ventaja a Sam, porque el vampiro ya no actuaba con tranquilidad, ya no dominada la situación por completo, ahora Sam estaba seguro de que iba a atacar de una forma casi desesperada.

Sin embargo, antes de que el vampiro fuera otra vez a por él, Sam escuchó un sonido cercano, proveniente de una de las esquinas del cuarto y al volverse, vio que se trataba de Bobby. La vampira con la que se estaba enfrentando parecía haberle mordido y eso despistó a Sam, preocupandose por su amigo, lo que le dio a Seamus el momento perfecto para atacar.

Sam quiso ayudar a Bobby, pero no pudo. El vampiro volvió a atacarle, pero en este caso lo empujó contra una mesa cercana.

Sam sintió como la esquina del mueble parecía clavarse en su espalda y un intenso dolor se apoderó de él. Al abrir los ojos vio el rostro del vampiro muy cerca del suyo y lo vio acercarse hacia su cuello.

- o -

Ahora que John se había quedado dormido, Dean trató de concentrase en lo que escuchaba proveniente del exterior, pero después de haber creído oír un par de golpes, nada le ayudó a saber lo que pasaba fuera.

Pensó, de nuevo, que todo había terminado por fin, pero de repente, un grito agónico, atravesó toda la habitación, haciendo que Dean dejara de respirar por un momento.

Sabía que se trataba de su hermano, que algo horrible le acababa de suceder a Sam, pero no sabía de que se trataba y lo que era peor todavía, no podía hacer nada para ayudarlo, porque después de haber oído eso, sabía que los vampiros seguían todavía allí y salir, significaba prácticamente entregarles a John y eso nunca lo haría. ¿Pero sacrificar a su hermano?

"_Sam ¿Dónde estás?"_

En ese momento, mientras el silencio volvía a reinar por completo en la habitación, la puerta se abrió de repente.


	19. Chapter 19

El momento en el que la puerta de la habitación se abrió frente a los ojos de Dean, este creyó que dejaba de respirar. Por un segundo, no sabía quien aparecería en el umbral de la puerta. Tal vez se tratara de Sam y todo hubiera terminado por fin, pero, también era posible, que se tratara de Seamus o de cualquiera de los otros vampiros, lo cual significaría, que habían vencido a su hermano y que seguramente estaría muerto, si no lo habían convertido en uno de los suyos otra vez.

Los pocos segundos durante los que la oscuridad reinó en la puerta, parecieron eternos, pero entonces, por fin, todas las dudas que tenía Dean se desvanecieron de golpe. Parado, ocupando toda la puerta con su enorme cuerpo, que ahora parecía más grande que nunca, Seamus le miró sonriente, triunfal.

Con cierta dificultad, Dean consiguió levantarse; todavía le dolía la herida de bala, pero poco le importaba eso en ese preciso momento, cuando el destino de su hijo y el suyo propio estaban en juego. Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, aunque sabía perfectamente que eso no le serviría de mucho, en cuanto el vampiro quisiera atacarle, todo terminaría en un segundo.

"Vaya, vaya, con que al final resulta que el famoso Dean Winchester se ha vuelto un padre responsable." La ironía era totalmente palpable en el tono de Seamus.

El vampiro estaba feliz, como nunca se había sentido, no como los humanos decían que eran felices, si no de un modo totalmente práctico, porque sabía que aquella guerra con los cazadores que se habían decidido a estropearle los planes, iba a terminar muy pronto.

"No es que pueda decir lo mismo de ti." Dean no iba permitir que la criatura pudiera sentir su miedo, aunque lo cierto era que estaba totalmente aterrado, incapaz de encontrar una solución a aquella situación que pudiera terminar bien para ellos. "Creía que si tanto querías a este niño, hubieras venido mucho antes a por él. No parece que le hayas echado mucho de menos."

"Tu patético mecanismo de defensa que es la ironía no va a salvarte ahora, Dean." El vampiro dio un paso al frente. "Acabemos con esto de una vez por todas. Dame al niño y puede que te deje vivir." Dean abrazó con fuerza a John, que seguía dormido en sus brazos, desconocedor del tremendo peligro que se cernía sobre su cabeza. "Estoy seguro que te libraría de un enorme peso, volver a vivir con absoluta libertad, sin tener ningún tipo de responsabilidad con el niño, porque estuviera a salvo y seguro. ¿No te gustaría volver a tu antigua vida?"

Muchas veces, cuando todo aquello había comenzado, Dean había tenido pensamientos enfrentados sobre ese mismo tema. Cuando no conocía como ahora a John, pensó que su vida, a pensar de lo mucho que lo iba a lamentar, ya no iba a volver a ser la misma, que se habían acabado las noches desenfrenadas, las visitas continuas a los bares y las citas de cada noche. De la noche a la mañana y sin que nadie le hubiera preguntado, todo eso se había terminado para siempre y lo cierto era, que entonces, no le había sentado nada bien.

Sin embargo, una vez que se había dejado capturar por la tierna y dulce sonrisa de aquel bebé, cuando había descubierto que John tenía lo mismos ojos que su padre y una vez que había comenzaba a reconocer porque lloraba en cada ocasión o a que horas se despertaba por las noches y se lo encontraba mirándolo en completo silencio, había comprendido, que no iba a perder nada, que nada de lo que dejaba ahora atrás volvería a ser importante mientras su hijo estuviera con él, mientras la tremenda responsabilidad de cuidarlo, de criarlo y de conseguir que se convirtiera en un hombre, era mucho más importante que todo lo que dejaría de hacer a partir de ese mismo momento.

"No Seamus, no quiero volver eso, mi familia es mucho más importante para mi."Entonces se acordó de su hermano. Tal y como había pensado, si Seamus estaba allí, era porque había conseguido vencer a Sam. "¿Dónde está mi hermano?" La furia se había apoderado de sus palabras, incluso John pareció haberse dado cuenta, porque en ese momento, se despertó y miró a su padre, como si quisiera preguntarle que era lo que tanto le preocupaba.

"No se si eso tiene mucha importancia ya, Dean. Estoy a punto de llevarme a tu hijo y posiblemente, te mate si no colaboras y tu me preguntas por tu hermano." Seamus se detuvo y sonrió antes de continuar hablando. "La verdad, es que no entiendo a los humanos, hace tanto que dejé de serlo, que ya no os entiendo. ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto la vida de tu hermano, cuando estoy a punto de matarte a ti?"

"Precisamente porque es mi hermano, es mi familia y mi deber es protegerla bajo cualquier circunstancia. Por el mismo motivo que no te voy a entregar a John. Así que contéstame, ¿Dónde está mi hermano?"

Seamus se apartó de la puerta, apoyando el cuerpo en la pared y dejando a la vista el otro cuarto. Dean se quedó paralizado, ni siquiera podía mirar al vampiro, mientras sus ojos se habían clavado en la figura que yacía junto a una mesa. Se parecía demasiado al momento en el que había estado a punto de matar a su hermano, si no hubiera sido por el disparo de Bobby.

Sintió que la herida de la bala volvía a dolerle con fuerza, pero tampoco le importó mucho, Sam estaba en el suelo y no podía saber si estaba vivo e inconsciente o si, finalmente, Seamus lo había matado; si se acercaba a él, el vampiro le atacaría y le arrebataría a John de los brazos.

Se sintió impotente, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tenía que elegir, entre ayudar a su hermano o proteger a su hijo y por mucho que lo sabía, no quería tener que hacerlo.

"Ahí tienes a tu familia Dean." Durante un breve segundo, Seamus casi pudo sentir algo parecido a lo que la lástima de los humanos podía ser, por lo que se vio diciendo algo que no se esperaba. "No te preocupes, no está muerto, al menos de momento. Quería hacerme con el crío antes que nada y le dejé antes de matarle."

"Eres…"

"Si Dean, tienes razón, pero eso no me va a impedir que lleve a cabo mi propósito." Seamus e volvió a incorporar, con lo que Dean perdió de vista a su hermano.

- o -

El dolor en su espalda fue terrible cuando Sam notó que la mesa casi se clavaba en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, no dejó que el dolor se apoderara de él, no mientras la adrenalina que proteger a su hermano y su sobrino suponía, estuviera en su interior, después, dejaría que su cuerpo se quejara todo lo que quisiera.

Ahora que volvía a tener el rostro del vampiro junto a su cuello, casi podía notar su aliento, igual que la primera vez que había tratado de convertirlo y no quería que eso volviera a ocurrir.

Con rapidez, elevó el cuchillo que todavía llevaba en la mano y trató de asestarle un buen golpe a Seamus en el pecho, pero la criatura fue demasiado rápida y se alejo. Al menos eso le dio algo de tiempo a Sam para separarse de él.

Por un segundo, Seamus pareció abstraerse en algo, aunque Sam sabía perfectamente que seguía estando absolutamente alerta de lo que el joven cazador pudiera querer hacer para atacarle. El vampiro miró a su alrededor, parecía estar buscando algo, hasta que, de repente, se detuvo, parecía haberlo encontrado.

Sam lo vio sonreír y no le hizo falta pensar mucho para llegar a la conclusión de lo que se trataba. El vampiro, tenía la mirada fija en la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban Dean y John. Seamus se volvió de nuevo hacia Sam, que tampoco había bajado la guardia, con el cuchillo en alto.

"Puedo olerlo, le siento y también puedo sentir el miedo de tu hermano, su corazón late muy fuerte. Si no conociera las historias que se cuenta sobre Dean y sobre ti, diría que tu hermano está aterrado."

Sam también lo estaba y mucho, pero no podía ni imaginarse lo que su hermano debía de estar sintiendo, en el silencio de la habitación, sin poder hacer nada por ayudar a los otros cazadores, esperando que toda aquella pesadilla terminara de una vez, mientras él, seguramente sentado en la cama, con John sobre sus piernas, trataba de calmar al niño, ya que consigo mismo no podía hacerlo, para intentar que no llorara, aunque John nunca lo hacía y dijera a los vampiros donde estaba.

Sam vio que Seamus parecía haberse despreocupado por él, que no iba a atacarle, que se dirigía a la puerta y que todo lo que quería hacer en ese momento, era llevarse a John. Sam no podía permitirlo, tenía que hacer algo, antes que fuera demasiado tarde, porque sabía, que Dean haría cualquier cosa por defender a su hijo, incluso sacrificarse por él si era necesario.

Cuando el vampiro parecía darle la espalda, Sam se decidió a atacar, era su única oportunidad si deseaba detenerle. Con dos zancadas decididas, se puso detrás de él y con toda la fuerza que encontró en el interior de su cuerpo agotado por los golpes, fue a apuñalar a la criatura.

Sin embargo, no pudo, en el mismo momento en el que Sam iba a descargar el golpe, Seamus se dio la vuelta, consiguiendo esquivar la hoja del cuchillo y sujetando a Sam por la muñeca, mientras la retorcía casi con furia, hizo que el cuchillo cayera de sus manos.

Sam quería gritar por el dolor, pero no le daría esa satisfacción al vampiro y no iba a asustar a su hermano por oírlo sufrir. Estuvo a punto de doblar las rodillas, era lo que Seamus quería, verlo arrodillarse ante él, ver al guerrero caer rendido, pero no lo hizo, igual que antes, la adrenalina, seguía recorriendo su cuerpo y consiguió mantenerse en pie, algo doblando por el dolor, pero con la mirada al frente, clavada en el vampiro.

"¿Por qué no lo dejas ya Sam? No tiene sentido, te he vencido, has luchado bien, pero no has podido conmigo, acéptalo de una vez."

Sam respiraba con dificultad, el dolor era tremendamente intenso en la muñeca, pero al hablar, pareció estar absolutamente sereno. "Nunca, no si puedo ayudar a salvar a mi hermano y al niño."

Seamus pareció mirarle con cierto dolor en los ojos. Por mucho que no fuera a reconocerlo, la tozudez de aquellos chicos era increíble y aunque tuviera que matarlos para llevarse al niño, no pudo evitar pensar que eran unos chicos muy valientes.

"Muy bien, tu lo has querido así." Asintió en silencio.

Con un movimiento rápido, lo levantó del suelo otra vez, sin apenas esfuerzo, se deshizo de Sam, haciendo que el chico cayera sobre la misma mesa en la que se había golpeado antes, rompiéndola y quedando allí tirado sin moverse.

Seamus lo miró un momento, hasta que por fin se dio la vuelta y fue hacia la puerta, tras la cual sabía que estaba lo que tanto esfuerzo y quebraderos de cabeza le había costado conseguir.

- o -

"Vamos Dean, puede que si te das prisa, puedas ayudar a tu hermano, pero tendrás que decidirte ya. Yo cuidaré del niño, será educado como un guerrero fuerte, igual que tu, sólo que su poder será inmenso. Tu no lo quisiste Dean, pero ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a tu hijo y dejas que sea un luchador imparable?"

Dean no podía creer que realmente estuviera escuchando aquellas palabras; su hijo convertido, ser un guerrero, no John se merecía algo distingo, algo que ellos no habían podido tener nunca, una infancia, disfrutar de las pequeñas cosas, aunque supiera de la existencia de todo aquello que el resto del mundo no podía ver, pero le protegerían, no quería que fuera un guerrero como él, Dean quería que su hijo tuviera la ocasión de elegir su destino, pero si de algo estaba seguro en ese momento, mientras escuchaba hablar al vampiro, era que no iba a separarse de su hijo, a no ser que lo matara primero.

"No, acabaré contigo, aunque sea lo último que haga, pero no te entregaré a mi hijo y en cuanto a mi hermano, se que Sam saldrá de esta, es fuerte, pero si es necesario, cuidaré de él cuando todo esto termine."

"A tu hermano también le he dado la oportunidad de elegir y ha dicho lo mismo que tu. Así que, no me queda otra que actuar de la misma forma que he hecho con él. Lo siento Dean, pero al menos ha sido tu decisión."

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada. Seamus fue andando hacia Dean, dejando a cada paso que daba, menor el espacio del que Dean disponía. John se removió en sus brazos, como siempre que estaba inquieto. Dean lamentó que el fin llegara tan pronto. Hasta esos días, nunca se lo había planteado, pero ahora, deseaba poder vivir todo el tiempo posible, para estar junto su familia, saber que Sam era feliz, que se casaba y formaba su propia familia, conocer a sus sobrinos algún día.

Pero sobre todo, ahora que su hijo descansaba en sus brazos, que sus pequeños ojitos le miraban, no con miedo, si no con toda la ternura de la que es capaz un bebé, Dean deseó que no todo terminara tan pronto, decidió para si mismo, que si conseguía salir de aquella, quería ver crecer a John, verlo andar torpemente mientras dada sus primeros pasos, escucharle pronunciar sus primeras palabras, quería ser el padre que tanto echaba de memos.

Apenas le separaban unos pocos centímetros de Seamus y Dean sostuvo con la toda fuerza de la que fue capaz sin comenzar a dejarse llevar por el miedo y empezar a temblar, a John, notando como este también cogía con sus pequeñas manitas su camiseta con decisión.

A pesar de la oscuridad que reinaba en la habitación, Dean podía ver los brillantes ojos oscuros del vampiro, que no estaban fijos en él, ni si quiera parecía que supiera que estaba allí, si no que no le quitaba la vista de encima a John. Dean sabía lo que la criatura estaba pensando, creía poder ver la imagen dibujada en su mente, en la que le arrebataba a John de los brazos con un simple movimiento y que para evitar que tratara de impedírselo le golpeaba con el brazo libre hasta matarlo.

Un ruido a la espalda de Seamus llamó la atención de todos e hizo que el vampiro se olvidara un momento su propósito para darse la vuelta. Ante él, apareció James, tenía sangre en la ropa, aunque aparentemente no era suyas, pues no tenía heridas visibles en su cuerpo.

"Siento la muerte de tus chicos, pero no tenías que haberlos traído."

"Veo que fuiste un buen alumno, pero ya te he dicho antes que no tenías que haberte metido en esta guerra."

James sonrió y Dean creyó ver la misma sonrisa que había visto antes en Seamus. "Claro que tenía que meterme, ¿crees que podía permitirte que volvieras a hacer con estos críos lo mismo que hiciste conmigo?" Dean miraba a los dos hombres sin saber a que venía todo aquello, que era lo que Seamus le había hecho a James. "¡Nunca te pedí que me convirtieras!"

"Nunca te has quejado por ello."

"No hasta que conocía a su padre." James dejó de mirar a Seamus y fijó la mirada en Dean que seguía tras Seamus. "El me habló de sus hijos, de lo que sería capaz de hacer por ellos, de cómo daría su vida por ellos. Tu siempre has dicho que era tu hijo, pero nunca te has comportado como mi padre y desde luego no creo que fueras a dar tu vida por mi. No pienso permitir que destroces la vida de esta familia como me destrozaste a mi."

"Eso quiere decir que no me vas a dejar en paz hasta que los deje tranquilos o hasta que me entere que te ha matado alguno de mis chicos. ¿verdad?" James no dijo nada, pero a Seamus no le hizo falta. Se volvió un momento hacia Dean y John. "Siento que tengáis que ver esto, pero no me queda otro remedio."

El vampiro se volvió a dar la vuelta y casi de un salto se abalanzó sobre James, que no se había movido casi desde que había entrado en la habitación. Sin embargo, cuando una sombra veloz pasó a su lado, sin dejarle ver de quien se trataba y se interpuso entre Seamus y el otro hombre, tanto él como Dean se quedaron en completo silencio, como si se hubieran quedando mudos.

Seamus cayó al suelo, sobre el recién llegado. Seamus gritó de una forma tan lastimera que ninguno de los presentes le había escuchado nunca. Un momento después, Dean reconoció en seguida el gemido de dolor que escuchó proveniente de debajo del vampiro.

"¿Sam?" La voz fue muy débil, casi inaudible, pero a Dean le dio igual. Quería quitar a Seamus de encima de su hermano y saber que estaba bien, aunque al ver que ninguno de los dos hombres caídos se movían, el corazón se le paró de repente. "¡Sam!"


	20. Chapter 20

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido sin más. Durante un segundo, ninguno de los hombres que se encontraban en la habitación dijo nada ni se movió, hasta que, emitiendo pequeños gemidos, John se movió en los brazos de Dean.

Entonces Dean, pareció reaccionar. Hasta ese momento los dos bultos del suelo centraban su atención, aunque el gran cuerpo de Seamus casi no le permitía ver a su hermano y por ello no podía saber si Sam se encontraba bien o no. Lentamente se acercó a ellos.

"Ten cuidado Dean." Le dijo James, con la voz tranquila, a pesar de que su rostro decía lo contrario. El astuto cazador no estaba del todo seguro de que Seamus estuviera muerto, tal vez sólo tratara de distraerlos con Sam para poder atacar un momento más tarde.

Una nueva sombra apareció en al puerta y por un segundo, Dean se quedó mirando en esa dirección, temía que se pudiera tratar de alguno de los vampiros. Pero no fue así, afortunadamente, Bobby apareció, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, parecía algo magullado pero al menos estaba entero y parecía encontrarse bien. Dean se acercó a él y comprendiendo lo que el chico quería hacer, el curtido cazador cogió a John, que sin decir nada se quedó mirando a su padre, sus pequeños ojitos negros parecían preocupados por Sam, tanto como su padre.

Dean se agachó esta vez hasta los dos cuerpos, ninguno de los se había movido y a cada momento que pasaba, Dean se preocupaba por no ver ningún movimiento proveniente de su hermano, por no intentar quitarse de encima el pesado cuerpo de Seamus, por no escucharle decir nada, por no llamarle como hacía siempre que necesitaba ayuda.

Cada movimiento le costó a Dean, más de lo que hubiera esperado, pero tampoco es que hubiera podido descansar demasiado los últimos días, como para recuperarse completamente del disparo de Bobby. Pero no le importó, nada en ese momento le interesaba más que asegurarse que Sam estuviera bien, al menos vivo y a salvo del bastardo que había intentado matarlo tan sólo un segundo antes.

Al arrodillarse y tener tan cerca el cuerpo de Seamus sobre el de Sam, quiso golpear al vampiro, destrozarlo, hasta que su cuerpo ya no pudiera más, hacerle sentir lo que les había hecho pasar todos esos días.

Sin embargo, ahora que lo miraba, eso ya daba igual, porque cuando, con un gran esfuerzo, consiguió darle la vuelta y mirarlo durante un momento, se dio cuenta que la criatura estaba muerta, tenía algo clavado en el corazón, algo parecido a una estaca, pero que al mirarlo bien, se dio cuenta que se trataban de los restos de la pata de una mesa.

Con una fuerte patada, que hizo que la herida en el costado se resintiera duramente, hizo que el cuerpo inerte de Seamus cayera a un lado, dejando la vista a Sam. Su hermano parecía inconsciente, pero al menos, se dio cuenta de que estaba respirando pausadamente.

Mientras escuchaba los pequeños sonidos provenientes de John, Dean se agachó junto a su hermano y lo tocó con delicadeza. Entonces la vio, una mancha, no muy amplia, pero que indiscutiblemente era sangre en el hombro izquierdo. Dean se temió lo peor; si Sam no se había despertado todavía y no le había dicho nada, podía ser el vampiro hubiera conseguido morderle lo suficiente otra vez y que le hubiera convertido de nuevo.

Por mucho que intentaba mantenerse tranquilo, ese pensamiento no le dejaba de rondar en la cabeza. _"Vamos Sam, dime algo, abre los ojos y mírame, sólo con eso ya sabré que sigues siendo tu, que al final ese maldito desgraciado no ha ganado, que tu sigues siendo Sam Winchester."_

Dean removió un poco la ropa de su hermano, en busca del lugar del que provenía la herida y poder ver la magnitud de esta. Justo al hacerlo, escuchó un pequeño gemido proveniente de Sam.

"¿Sammy?" Volvió a tocar a su hermano, que pesadamente, abrió los ojos. Dean se lo quedó mirando, en silencio, observando los ojos de Sam, no eran los mismo de la criatura en la que se había convertido cuando había intentado matarlo, ese era su hermano, sus ojos tiernos, al mismo tiempo que firmes y serenos, así se lo estaban diciendo. De una forma casi imperceptible, Dean respiró aliviado.

Sam intentó moverse, levantarse lentamente, pero volvió a caer al suelo. "Tranquilo, tranquilo, creo que Seamus te ha dormido antes de morir." Puso una sobre el hombro derecho de Sam, impidiendo que volviera a intentar levantarse otra vez.

"¿De verdad que está muerto?" Le parecía increíble escuchar hablar a su hermano con una voz tan débil, pero tampoco dijo nada al respecto, después de lo que había oído que había ocurrido fuera de la habitación, se podía hacer una idea de por lo que debía de haber pasado Sam y pensó, que sólo podía estar agradecido que siguiera vivo y de cómo había impedido que la criatura llegara antes a la habitación.

"Si, Sam todo ha terminado." Dean le revolvió ligeramente el pelo mientras le sonreía, quería que se sintiera bien, que dejara de pensar en lo que había ocurrido, al menos de momento.

Dean sólo quería volver a cuidar de su hermano, como lo había estado haciendo hasta que todo el problema con los vampiros había empezado y que pudieran llevar una vida normal junto con John; dentro de lo que en sus vidas de cazadores significaba una vida normal.

- o -

Mientras permanecía en el suelo, escuchando la serena voz de su hermano y observando sus ojos verdes, que le miraban más vivos que nunca y con un brillo que hacía demasiados días que Sam no había podido volver a ver; Sam notaba la cabeza algo dolorida, al caer al suelo, empujado por Seamus, se debía de haberle golpeado con fuerza.

Quería levantarse y abrazar a Dean, si realmente todo había terminado, si el vampiro que yacía a su lado estaba realmente muerto y si la pequeña vocecita que oía era la de John, que le llamaba más tranquilo de lo que le había escuchado casi desde que había entrado en sus vidas, entonces Dean tenía razón al decir que todo había terminado.

Entonces, el cerebro de Sam se puso a trabajar a gran velocidad, porque e dio cuenta, en ese momento, que tal vez todo estaba empezando en el mismo momento en el que había abierto los ojos.

Ayudado por su hermano, que lo tomó del brazo, consiguió quedarse sentado en el suelo, sintiendo un terrible dolor en el hombro, donde el vampiro le había mordido, pero dio gracias porque no le hubiera mordido en el cuello, porque entonces, seguramente, no podría contarlo.

"Bobby¡estás bien!" Dijo volviéndose hacia el otro cazador, que seguía sosteniendo en los brazos a John que iba mirando tanto a Dean como a Sam alternativamente.

"Hace falta más que una pequeña vampiro para acabar conmigo, aunque ha sido dura la condenada." Desde donde estaba, acomodado en los brazos de Bobby, el pequeño John extendió los brazos hacia los hermanos Winchester, quería volver con ellos, con su familia, ahora que de alguna manera, también sabía que todo había terminado y que ya no les perseguirían más vampiros, al menos por el momento.

Sam hizo lo mismo que el niño y Bobby depositó a la criatura en los brazos de su tío, que le acarició el pelo delicadamente. Los dos se quedaron mirando y un momento después John comenzó a reír, mientras sus profundos ojos se clavaron en los suyos. "Espero que John nunca recuerde estos días."

"No te preocupes tienes el resto de vuestras vidas para ayudarle a olvidar." Dijo James, que hasta ese momento había permanecido algo alejado de la escena, con los ojos clavados en su _progenitor_. Había pensado tantas veces en verlo muerto, casi no podía creer que realmente hubiera ocurrido"¿Por qué no le dejas a Dean que se ocupe de John un momento y me dejas mirar esa herida?"

Sam accedió, haciéndole caso al otro cazador, aunque no en realidad, quería separarse del niño, no ahora que las cosas parecía que se comenzaban arreglar, quería comenzar a recuperar los días perdidos, con los nervios, el miedo y los vampiros. Era el momento de comenzar una nueva vida y quería hacerlo cuanto antes.

Sam se sentó en la cama, mientras James curaba la mordedura. "No es nada importante, pero te va doler."

Sin embargo, Sam ya no estaba escuchando sus palabras, le daba igual que le fuera a doler la herida o no, tampoco se iba a enterar, tenía suficiente con ver a Dean riendo despreocupadamente, con John en los brazos, con ver al niño, tranquilo, en los brazos de su padre y pensando, que tal vez, y de una vez por todas, su pequeña familia, pudiera comenzar a funcionar de verdad, sin vampiros que intentaran llevarse al niño o que quisieran convertirlos a alguno de ellos dos en despiadados asesinos.

Por un momento, que prefirió hacer eterno, aunque sólo fuera en su propia mente, Sam olvidó todo lo que había sucedido, como si se hubiera tratado simplemente de un terrible sueño y nada más.

- o -

Aunque no podía ver a su hermano en ese momento, Dean sabía que le estaba observando y que desde ese momento, no le iba a quitar ojo de encima, por mucho que le dijera que él era el hermano mayor, que él tenía que cuidar de Sam y que era su responsabilidad.

No, todo eso había cambiado ya, Sam lo había cuidado cuando más lo necesitaba, cuando había estado a punto de morir, hasta su propio padre se lo había dicho en sueños, en sus visiones, si no hubiera sido por él y por la criatura que no hacía más que balbucear en sus brazos y juguetear con sus dedos, seguramente no habría conseguido regresar de aquel oscuro viaje en el que lo había inmerso Seamus.

Pero Sam le había protegido, de la misma manera que lo hacía él a la inversa y a partir de ese mismo momento, en el que Dean había abierto los ojos, siendo él otra vez, la mirada de Sam había cambiado, ya no era la del hermano pequeño preocupado simplemente por lo que pudiera llegar a ocurrirle.

Ahora era alguien igual a él, dispuesto a proteger a su hermano de cualquier cosa y sabía que estaba dispuesto a dar su vida por Dean si eso llegaba a ser necesario.

Bajó la mirada de nuevo hacia John, que lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa en los labios, recordándole al pequeño Sam Winchester que había cuidado durante sus primeros años de vida y en ese momento, se dio cuenta, que era cierto, todo había terminado, pero nada volvería a ser como antes, no desde que ese niño había entrado en sus vidas, no desde que habían pasado unas cuantas noches sin dormir ideando un plan para salvarlo, no después de haberse dejado convertir en vampiro sólo para entrar en la guarida de los vampiros por su hijo.

Todo había cambiado, pero sólo había una cosa en la que estaba seguro que coincidía con su hermano. Lo más importante para los hermanos Winchester en ese momento era John, pasara lo que pasara a partir de ese momento, hacer feliz al niño, alejarle de cualquier criatura sobrenatural y defenderle de cualquier peligro, porque eso era lo que hacían los hermanos Winchester, defender a su familia bajo cualquier precio.

* * *

**Hasta aquí ha durado esta ficción, que espero que os haya gustado a todos. Espero recibir pronto vuestras reviews para saber lo que os ha parecido. **

**Pero que nadie se alarme ni se entristezca, tal vez Baby John ha terminado pero estoy preperando la continuación de esta historia, porque no puedo dejar de contar las aventuras de los tres miembros de la familia Winchester, John es un filón demasiado grande como para abandonarlo.**

**Todavía no la he comenzado a escribir así que os pido un poco de paciencia, pero algunas cosas ya las tengo pensadas, como que John habrá crecido un poco, seguramente tendrá unos dos o tres años. Que los chicos van a seguir cazando, aunque como ya he dicho algunas cosas habrán cambiado, los problemas con criaturas que quieren a John no han hecho más que empezar, ahora Dean y Sam van a tener que tratar con su amigo invisible y para los que alguna vez me habeis pedido esto, vamos a tener chica nueva, aunque no va ser una chica fácil, que quien sabe, tal vez pueda llegar encariñarse de John y de su padre. Si Sam encontrará a alguien o no, ya lo iremos viendo.**


End file.
